<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where the Road Takes us. by Greetingshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975463">Where the Road Takes us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greetingshi/pseuds/Greetingshi'>Greetingshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sitri Eisner is alive, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), result of boredom from home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greetingshi/pseuds/Greetingshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman rushed through the forest, away from the Monastery, away from Rhea, no that witch, because Rhea wouldn't say something like that would she? The perfect vessel, for what exactly? The devil? Goddess? Something else? It didn't matter anymore, Sitri wouldn't stay to find out, even if it meant leaving everything she ever knew behind.</p><p>Or.....</p><p>AU where Sitri survives childbirth and leaves the monastery before Rhea can transfer the crest stone. living a peaceful life in Remire with her daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Sothis (Fire Emblem) &amp; Sitri Eisner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young woman rushed through the forest, away from the Monastery, away from Rhea, no that witch, because Rhea wouldn't say something like that would she? The perfect vessel, for what exactly? The devil? Goddess? <em>Something else?</em>  It didn't matter anymore, Sitri wouldn't stay to find out, even if it meant leaving everything she ever knew behind.</p><p>Sitri recalled her own childhood, the stares, silent whispers behind her back, the feeling of alienation. She would not allow her daughter to go through the same thing, even if it meant taking her away from her father, even if it meant never telling her his name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jeralt.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eyes swelled up with tears. She knew she would miss him, of course she would, why wouldn't she, she still fondly remembered the day she told him she was pregnant, how he stood there agape, before trampling over the lilies and nearly jumping on her, it was a happy moment, one she didn't think would lead to this. It was too late now, she couldn't turn back, if she did she wouldn't know what would happen to herself, or Byleth. </p><p>Sitri looked down at her sleeping daughter, Byleth, Jeralt liked that name, it was strange, but just like her parents.  Just what kind of mother was she, kidnapping her own child, what a mad notion, it almost made her laugh, almost.  She wondered what Jeralt would think of her if they met once more, would he still love her as she loved him, or would he curse at her for taking his no, their daughter away from him. It didn't matter, not anymore, she would keep running, for the sake of her child, to where ever the road takes her.</p><p> </p><p>_____________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Jeralt Reus Einser watched in horror at the building burning ablaze in front of him. Where his beloved wife, as well as their newborn daughter had last been. And yet there was nothing, no screams, cries, anything to just tell him that they were alive, that Sitri holding their daughter would come out, shaken, but alive. The yells of his fellow knights shocked him back to reality. Jeralt bolted through the wild flames, yelling for her name, eyes darting everywhere, everything, for a sign from the Goddess. </p><p><em>"Please," </em>With all his heart he prayed, <em>"If you really are there, Goddess, I'm begging you, don't take them away from me."</em></p><p> </p><p>Moments later, the captain of the Knights of Seiros would walk out of the flames of ruin, with nothing more than a realization, that happiness sits a thin, narrow line, and <em>nothing more.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seven years after leaving the monastery, Sitri wonders about her decision. And Byleth questions her father.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitri had strange, recurring dreams over the last few years since leaving the monastery.<br/>
Armies clashing amongst themselves on a vast field, a young woman brutalizing a man with her knife, hatefully referring to him as ‘Nemesis.’ It was odd, like she’d seen it before, one of the many tales Jeralt spoke of? Monastery scriptures? Or perhaps a past life? Sitri wasn’t particularly sure.<br/>
There was another part as well, a young child sitting upon an ancient throne. Sitri would call out, tap her, and yet to no avail, only response being a simple phrase, no more than a small whisper, “Not yet… Too.. sleepy.”</p><p>Once again Sitri could tell she was dreaming, for her footsteps made not even the slightest sound, she was prepared to once again meet the sleeping girl, to once again attempt to shake her awake, to only once again walk away with no results. What she didn’t account for was to see the child stir, to finally awaken, unveiling large emerald eyes that reminded her so much of her own.<br/>
Sitri began to wonder if this strange girl was a materialization of her demons, if this small little child would begin to chastise her for her little excuse of maternal instinct.</p><p>She couldn’t be more mistaken when the child spoke.</p><p>“I wonder how you got in here… It is most rude to interrupt a moment of repose. Very rude indeed,” She seemed so stern, spewing words you wouldn’t dare think would come out of a child’s mouth of her stature, with a wave of her hand she continued, “Now come to me. I wish to have a look at you.”<br/>
Sitri climbed up the steep stone steps, she could now clearly see the young girl properly, abnormal would be a mild word to describe her. Sitri’s eyes widened as she looked upon the young girl rubbing her large emerald eyes, she had such long unruly hair like the branches of a willow, her elaborate dress and headdress reminding her so much of the Archbishop, and her ears, oh Goddess, was she even human?</p><p>“Your staring,” the girl said, clearly annoyed.<br/>
Sitri was baffled, was this really a dream? It all seemed so… real. “I’m sorry,” she apologized, “My name is Sitri Lin, it’s a pleasure to meet you, what's your name?” She smiled softly.<br/>
“My name?” The girl was clearly taken aback by that, she raised a small fist up to her chin, cocking her head to the side ever so slightly before rising up from her throne and saying, “You may call me Sothis… But I am also known as ‘The Beginning.’”<br/>
Sitri gaped at that, this little girl, claimed to be the Goddess? It was ridiculous, what a strange dream she was having. And yet before she could say anything, the self-proclaimed Goddess sat back down on the cold stone throne and yawned once again. “It all feels so… familiar. I think it may be time for yet another nap…. It is almost… time to… begin..”</p><p>And then it faded black.</p><p>_______________</p><p>Sitri would wake up once more on the simple straw bed she was now used to, and her little seven -year old daughter looking down on her. Sitri smiled as she gently stroked her daughter’s hair, “Is something wrong baby?”</p><p>“It’s time to get up.” Byleth tugged on her mother’s arm, pulling her up.<br/>
Ah… tiny hands, her only weakness. “Thank you very much, shall we get ready?”<br/>
Byleth nodded, smiling. Another reminder of her father, had she truly made the correct decision? Perhaps she should’ve remained at the monastery, maybe then she could’ve spared herself this longingness for her old life. Sitri shook her head, now wasn’t the time for such thoughts, she had made her choice, and time would never rewind for her.</p><p>As they settled down for breakfast, Sitri watched fondly as her daughter devoured her food, it was pleasant to see that Byleth inherited her mother’s bottomless stomach. “Have you remembered to thank the Goddess.?”<br/>
“Ah!” Byleth looked at her mother at the sudden realization, “I didn’t!”<br/>
Sitri simply sighed, there was no point in reminding her if she would continue to forget she supposed, so instead her mind wandered to her strange dream as her daughter returned to eating.<br/>
Where was it? Who were those people? Not to mention the strange, mature, little girl who declared to be Sothis herself. Just what could it all mean? Another reason she could have remained at the monastery, perhaps if she stayed the many questions could’ve been answered.</p><p> </p><p>Sitri walked down the marketplace alongside her daughter, hand in hand. It was a pleasant day, fluffy clouds complementing the azure sky as birds soared high above.<br/>
“Oi! Byleth!”<br/>
Sitri rose her head toward where the voice originated from, redhead coming into view.<br/>
“Ah, Justine, are you here with your father?” Sitri asked.<br/>
“Yup”, Justine replied, casually bringing her arms up to her head, “The old man's lookin at weapon wares for hunting, but enough at that, Byleth, wanna go play in the forest? Kisai and Fried might be there.”<br/>
Little eyes brightened, “Yes! Can we?”<br/>
Sitri could only sigh, who was she to deny her daughter? “Of course, but be back by nightfall, alright?”<br/>
“Right!” Byleth agreed as she took Justine by the hand and disappeared from sight.<br/>
Sitri turned her head to see a tall red-haired man chuckling near the weapons stall. “They really do grow fast, don’t they?”<br/>
“They really do,” Bert agreed, “just seven years ago they were all babies, if only time could move a little slower.”<br/>
If only, Sitri was sure for Jeralt, the long years would seem no more than a blink, from a swell in the belly to a little child, time truly did move mercilessly by, didn’t it?</p><p>___________</p><p>“You know, I wonder if the old man stayed a merc we could’ve seen more besides Remire.” Justine said as they walked above crumbled leaves on their way to the forest, “shame he gave up fighting, now he's just a sloth of a drunkard.”<br/>
Byleth could only wordlessly nod as they continued walking. She knew how her friend worked, despite for all she complained, Byleth could see the warmness in her eyes as she talked, a fondness she held for her troublesome, albeit dear father.<br/>
Although, that would always beg the question, where was her father? She was grateful for what she had, of course, but her eyes could never help but draw towards those with the whole set.<br/>
In truth, Byleth could not recall a single moment in her seven-years of life in which her mother had spoken a single word about who or where her father may be, it would simply remain an unspoken topic within their simple abode. But it would always leave a strange feeling of longingness, like there was a puzzle piece at the edge of the sky waiting to be fitted into her heart.<br/>
“Oi, Byleth you ok?” Justine asked, “You seem a little down.”<br/>
“I’m fine,” Byleth responded, “just…. Thinking.”<br/>
“Want to talk about it?”<br/>
Byleth smiled, she really was blessed to have such a wonderful friend, “I’m good, don’t worry about me, instead, we should hurry up and climb some trees.”<br/>
Byleth began to pick up speed, leaving her friend behind to sigh before following close behind.</p><p>They kept running until they reached their destination, a verdant green meadow with canopies of trees high overhead. There were many charming places within the grand mountains, and yet this was their favorite; where the sun could always be seen in the clear cerulean sky, and the moon in the dark midnight blue.<br/>
Justine pointed to the tallest tree, “Alright, first one to the top?”<br/>
Byleth nodded. “I’ll win again.”<br/>
Justine grinned, “ha, don’t be so sure of yourself. Bet I’ll win today.”<br/>
Byleth pulled out a coin, an overseas silver, as they readied themselves. “Ready?”<br/>
Justine did a slight nod. The coin spiraled as it was flicked into the air, descending in front of them, their que to begin.<br/>
Byleth jumped, grasping the first branch before swinging up to the next. Having climbed this very tree countless times, before long she advanced to the top, looking down as Justine trailed behind her.<br/>
“Gaah! I thought for sure I was gonna win this time,” Justine complained as she ascended the branch. “At least go easy on me, would ya?”<br/>
Byleth triumphantly smiled, “too bad, try harder.”<br/>
Voices rang from below them, “Byleth! Justine! Quit having the fun to yourselves!”<br/>
“Kisai, Fried!”<br/>
The two boys waving below. Goddess they looked like ants, to think, just by looking at a different angle the world could change so much. Shame her problems weren't the same.<br/>
They waved back, before swinging back down the tree.</p><p>Although their day was filled with lively laughter, the inevitable twilight had soon dawned upon them, and they journeyed back to the village.<br/>
A loud rumbling sound shocked them and Kisai silently rose up his hand, “I’m hungry.”<br/>
Fried simply sighed for his brother’s stomach, “well Ma baked gooseberry pie, and Pa caught that duck. So you better eat loads when we get home, so you won’t stay a midget forever!”<br/>
"Ha ha," Kisai laughed, "Mind your own business you stupid cabbage."
"Least cabbages are healthy."<br/>
Kisai huffed, leaving his brother alone in the dust as he returned home. 
"Hold it shorty, wait for me!"
Fried separated, waving good bye as he chased after his brother. Leaving Justine and Byleth alone to return to their respective homes.
"Today was fun." Justine said, "Let's do it again sometime."
"Ya," Byleth nodded, noticing how her friend hesitated before talking once again.
 “Byleth, if there's anything bothering you, you can tell alright, after all, that's what friends are for, kay?”<br/>
Justine gave a sincere smile to her friend.<br/>
Byleth smiled back, “I promise.”<br/>
Ah… she really was blessed to have such good friends.</p><p>Byleth opened the door of her little home, the aroma of her mother’s cooking wafted through the air. “I’m home.”<br/>
Sitri turned around, smiling at her daughter, “Welcome back, did you have fun?”<br/>
Byleth simply nodded and sat down at the table, mouth drooling at the meal set in front of her.<br/>
Sitri joined her daughter after removing her apron. They sat at the table, silently picking at the food until no leftovers remained. And then Her mother opened her mouth, “Byleth, is anything wrong?” Her eyes are full of concern.<br/>
Byleth remained stubborn, shaking her head, “I’m fine.”<br/>
Sitri was stern and firm however, “you can’t fool me you know, I can’t help you if I don’t know what's wrong.”<br/>
Byleth stayed quiet for a moment, what was she supposed to say? She feels like she's missing something? But what?<br/>
Oh… there it was, and she opened her mouth unveiling the very question she had hid away in the back of her mind for so long, “Mom, where's dad? Why isn’t he here with us? Do we not matter? Does he not care about us?”<br/>
Byleth could hardly react before her mother wrapped her arms around her, tears trickling out of her eyes with a pained expression on her face, ‘I’m sorry…. I don’t know…. I can’t tell you that.” she said, between soft sobs, she continued, “But I do know one thing, more than anything else, your father may not be here, but he loves you…. More than you could ever know.”<br/>
Byleth sat there in shock, tears trickled out of her eyes as well, not of sadness, but, well she wasn’t sure, happiness, maybe?<br/>
However at the face of her mother’s sorrowful expression, the feeling disappeared, and it was the first and the last time the topic of her father had ever appeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I won't lie, i'm tired, bored, and have no idea what i'm doing<br/>Well in any case.... chapter 2, introducing little child christmas tree! And other stuff....<br/>I hope you'll give me suggestions and your ideas to make this better. And also the fact i'm not really sure how i'm gonna do this.<br/>Well the next chapter will be learning the blade and bandit people. Sooooo eh.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Learning the blade, breaking bones, killing bandits.<br/>The christmas tree is real!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitri tended to the plants in her humble garden. Clearing out the weeds and pests that preyed upon the vegetables.</p><p>“Sitri you’ve missed one, to the left!” Sothis’ voice rang in her head.</p><p>“Yes, yes.” Sitri had come to know that the childish figure on the throne was indeed, real, and not a fantization created by her mind, the frequent sound of her voice being an excellent reminder of that.( Although the shock it gave Sitri almost caused a heart attack.)</p><p>“Oh my, it seems the turnips will soon be ready for harvest. Sothis observed. Shame I cannot eat them.”</p><p>Sitri nodded, “shame indeed.”</p><p>It seemed that, although Sothis could materialize outside of the green throne room, it did not appear she could interact with those around her. Shame, if she could, Sitri was sure she and Byleth would get along spendily.</p><p>Five years had passed since Sothis had first spoken to her within her dreams, and the things she had learned about her only made her even more irregular. Mainly, her amnesia, being unable to recall anymore than her own name and her birthday. Her birthday… it lined up with Byleth, same day, same moon. It was strange, she wished they could both celebrate on the same day. But unfortunately, they had to do it separately, as her daughter would give her strange looks when ever speaking with Sothis, though she eventually accepted that her mother had an imaginary friend named after the Goddess herself. What would Jeralt think? Tell her to ignore it probably.</p><p>Sitri sighed, placing the grown vegetables into her basket. It seemed that she could never truly forget the monastery, even as the many years had gone by.</p><p>“Please do not immerse in such memories.” Sothis said.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“Do not apologize! I simply wish for you to focus on the task at hand. You still need to sell your produce, do you not? Now then, off to the market.”</p><p>Sitri smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>It was nice to have a friend to be able to share her past with, Sothis was kind and understanding, although a bit bold at times. However she had still helped her more than any other.</p><p> </p><p>Sitri set up her stall, tipping her head up to feel the sun’s warm aura on her face. Byleth was out, surely enjoying the sun’s grace with her friends. Sitri was happy for her daughter, to have such a lively childhood compared to her mother’s isolation, she was content with the peaceful days, although she was sure a day would come where Byleth would learn who her father really was, and what her mother had hidden from her.</p><p>Would her daughter hate her? Maybe. But she hoped Byleth would come to understand the reasoning behind her decision. Sitri shook her head, such scenarios were far into the future, a future she wished to delay as much as possible.</p><p>“Sitri, may I have some radishes?”</p><p>Sitri lifted her head, oh, it was Bert, the middle-aged man standing tall beneath the sun.</p><p>“Of course, how's Justine?”</p><p>“You know how she is,” Bert sighed, “Badgering me to teach her swordsmanship from my mercenary days, already surpassed me though.”</p><p>Sitri laughed, “tell her I’d like to see her train one day.”</p><p>“Ya, ya, want me to teach Byleth too?”</p><p>Sitri stayed silent for a moment, “No, she shouldn’t know how to kill, not yet anyway.”</p><p>“I understand,” Bert said, “sometimes I wonder if children nowadays are just ignorant of the cruel world.”</p><p>Sitri agreed, but she would do her best to keep Byleth ignorant. If she learned of her father’s name, would she leave her? Probably.</p><p>The day passed by like a blur between sales and small talk, Sitri began to pack up when Sothis talked once more, “well then, it seems that you had successful sales. What will you prepare for supper?”</p><p>“How does curry sound?” Sitri asked.</p><p>“So long it is fragrant enough for me to smell, I do not mind.”</p><p>Curry it is.</p><p> </p><p>Sitri had just returned home when her neighbor had swung open her door, breathing heavily. Sitri ran over to her side, gently running her hand over her back.</p><p>“Rona, is something wrong?”</p><p>Rona grabbed Sitri by the shoulders, “Bandits… Bandits have raided the village.”</p><p> </p><p>What.</p><p> </p><p>Panic filled Sitri’s heart, “Do you know where Byleth is?”</p><p>“No, but Bert and the others are defending the village while looking for the children, so I was told to tell everyone to stay inside.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitri did not comply, instead running out of the hut and into the hellfire that engulfed the village, ignoring Rona’s cries for her to stay inside, she could not,<em> would not</em> allow her decision to be in vain.</p><p>“Sothis do you know where Byleth may be?”</p><p>“There is a chance she may have just returned to the village. Or perhaps playing within the forest.”</p><p>Sitri nodded, darting throughout the village while firing spells at the bandits.</p><p>
  <em> It's alright, she's safe, the raid just started, if you can’t find her then Bert or the other adults already have. She's safe, she's safe, she’s safe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> But what if she isn’t?</em>
</p><p>“Sitri, you fool, behind you!” Sitri flinched at the sound of Sothis’ voice and looked behind her, only to see the axe of a bandit about to tear into her flesh, she closed her eyes and prepared to embrace the agony.</p><p>Shocked that her death was so painless, Sitri slowly opened her eyes to see Sothis once again sitting in front of her atop the ancient throne.</p><p>“Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt? I understand you worry about the little one, but it’s like you're trying to get me killed you fool!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sitri apologized, “but Sothis, what did you really do?”</p><p>“I have stalled the flow of time for now. You would have died had I not intervene.” Sothis said.</p><p>Sitri nearly gawked at that, stop time? Sothis was abnormal in many ways, but Sitri never thought being able to stop time would be one of them. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Think of it as a gift from a friend.” Sothis continued, “Although it was only momentary, time has stopped. However did I manage that?”</p><p>“Sothis what happens now?” Sitri asked.</p><p>“When time begins again, that axe will tear into your flesh, and you will surely meet your end. Now what to do… “ Sothis contemplated.</p><p>Sitri almost despaired, she didn’t want to die,<em> what if she left Byleth alone? What if the last thing she left behind was a bloody corpse? What if….</em></p><p>“Cease those what ifs immediately! Do you truly wish to die here?”</p><p>Sitri shook her head, her friend continued. “Well neither do I! Oh, but perhaps… Of course! I must turn back the hands of time!”</p><p>Sothis stood up, reaching out and forming a magic circle, “yes, I do believe it can be done. You really are troublesome. I cannot rewind time too far, but all is well. You are aware of what’s to come, which means you can protect yourself this time. Now go… Yes, you, my friend who bears the flames within. Drift through the flow of time to find the answers that you seek….”</p><p> </p><p>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sitri recoiled as she was transferred back to her past’s body, it was so abrupt, like she was thrusted through with a sword, and yet her soul had not departed. She hastily turned around, the bandit who had first killed her running toward her.</p><p>Sitri readied a spell, breathing in,<em> one, two, three. And out, one, two, three, four.</em> And fire. The force of the magic pushing the bandit back, and he tumbled to the ground, dead. Sitri stared at the corpse laying cold in front of her. She killed him… He was just a bandit, if she hadn’t killed him that would’ve been her, she had to, there was no choice, right?</p><p>“Sitri, please focus, less you wish to be murdered again, we should make haste to find Byleth”</p><p>Sitri shook her head, vanishing such thoughts from her head, Sothis was right, wasting anymore time would be foolish, not to mention precarious. She had to find Byleth and fast.</p><p>Sitri began to run once again, staying vigilant as she called for her daughter. And then she heard something, something so soft it could’ve been mistaken for the wind, and yet she followed it, clinging onto the little glimmer of hope, that it may be her daughter.</p><p>And then she reached it.</p><p>The source of the voice, her daughter, Byleth drenched in blood looking at her hands in anguish as she stood before a body, a corpse. Sitri could only stand there as she registered what was in front of her. Fried and Kisai, the twins trembling with fear behind Byleth, and Byleth herself, having committed and seen the one thing in the world Sitri wished to protect her from, death.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________</p><p> </p><p>How long has it been since she last went out? <em>Hours? Days? Weeks?</em></p><p>Byleth wasn’t sure, didn’t care either. She killed that man.</p><p>Sure, there was a reason behind it, but could any so-called reasoning really justify murder? She killed that man, and in doing so seized his future from him, if he had family, then she had deprived them of him.</p><p>But what if she hadn’t?</p><p>The bandit had raised his sword towards Fread. What if she hadn’t killed him? What if she hadn’t taken that dagger? Would it have been Fread that took his place? Would it be Kisai?</p><p>Herself?</p><p>Her mother had comforted her, <em>“It’s ok, you did what you had to.”</em></p><p>Had she really?</p><p>
  <em>“The Goddess will forgive you.”</em>
</p><p>There was no point, less she could forgive herself.</p><p>“<em>We all make decisions we don’t know are right or wrong, it’s cruel, but it’s life.”</em></p><p>Byleth laughed bitterly, this world was cruel, to sacrifice something for the sake of another. What kind of law is that? A stupid one. What if it had been her mother? What if it had been her mother trembling behind her instead of Kisai and Fread? What if it was her mother in this position? What if…. Byleth shook her head, there was no point in wallowing in her pitiful <em>what ifs</em>.</p><p>If she stayed despairing over her actions, she would never be able to move on.</p><p>Byleth stood up, and looked around. Her mother was out, assisting in the repairs of the village. Her mother was helping, and she would do the same. Not building or any of the sort. No, Byleth would do the only thing she can do, she would <em>protect.</em></p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>It had been so long since Byleth had gone outside, the sun’s warmth feeling like the gentle touch of her mother. It felt so comforting, like the despair she had once felt were no more than a faraway dream.</p><p>“Byleth!”</p><p>Byleth turned her head to see Fread running towards her. “Fread, are you ok?”</p><p>“I should be asking you that!” Fried said, “You hadn’t gone outside for days since, you-know-what happened.”</p><p>“There's no need to worry, I’m fine, I just needed time to think and clear my mind.” Byleth said reassuringly.</p><p>“Don’t say that! Worrying about you was the only thing we could do all week!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but do you know where Justine is?”</p><p>“Near her house, I think, she and her pa are rebuilding something there.”</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>“Thanks,” Byleth said before running off into the distance leaving Fried behind.</p><p>“Hold up, get back here!” was the last thing she heard before everything faded into wind.</p><p>“Justine!” Byleth shouted when her friend had finally come into view.</p><p>Her friend had popped her head up, displaying shock when she saw her. “Byleth?”</p><p>Byleth smiled, lifting a hand to rub the back of her head, “Sorry, guess I worried everyone.”</p><p>Justine gaped at that, “Guess? You guess!? Everyone would’ve thought you went off and died somewhere, had your ma told us you were fine!”</p><p>“As you can clearly see, you worried everyone a great deal. So, did you need something?”</p><p>“Uncle Bert,” Byleth registered, she hesitated for a little. “I want to, no, I need to learn swordsmanship.”</p><p>“Really?” Justine was excited, clearly, “I finally get someone to spar-”</p><p>“Justine please,” Bert said, cutting his daughter off, his face was solemn, a mastered poker face, suppressing any manner of intention or thoughts. “You want to learn swordsmanship?”</p><p>Byleth simply nodded, looking down at the ground, the corpses of that bandit were drilled into her mind. What if it wasn’t a bandit but one of her friends? Her mother? She would never allow such an atrocious thing to happen, so long as she lived.</p><p>“Look me in the eye.”</p><p>Byleth lifted her head, Bert was stern, but gentle, he spoke once again. “Tell me, do you really think you can kill a person? A living breathing human?”</p><p>Byleth froze unable to respond, <em>could she?</em></p><p>Bert continued, “Sitri said you killed a bandit, but after that you froze up. The battlefield is no place for any stupid things like regret or hesitation, it will only get you killed. If you really think you can do it, then answer the question.”</p><p>Byleth stayed silent for a moment, if she wished to protect she had to kill, if she wished to live she had to fight.</p><p>She really was selfish wasn’t she? Wanting to protect those she cared for, but in exchange for another’s demise. It was stupid really, but that was fine. She’ll do it even if she has to sacrifice someone, because she really was selfish.</p><p>“I’ll do it,” she said, her hands clenched beyond imaginable but her resolve was strong, “If I can’t, then I won’t be able to protect anything.”</p><p>Bert sighed, “I was hoping you would say no. But yes is fine too, I guess.” He placed a hand on Justine’s shoulder, “Alrighty, Justine you will be the teacher.”</p><p>Justine eyes widen at his words, “What!?”</p><p>“Well, I mean, I’ve got stuff to do, and you wanted a sparring partner right?” Bert turned around and walked away, waving his right hand lazily goodbye.</p><p>“Hold up get back here you lazy old man! What makes you think I can teach her? You're just going drinking aren't you?” Justine let out a small groan, bringing a hand up to her head. “Well then, since the old man’s running away from his duties. Looks like its up to me, shall we get started?”</p><p>Byleth nodded eagerly.</p><p>And then they began.</p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Justine had made it easy to understand, making her watch the mercenaries who would frequent by, correcting her movements, stance, and breathing.</p><p>And as it turned out, Byleth was a fast learner, devouring all that Justine had taught her.</p><p>Treating her blade as an extension of her arm rather than a tool was one of the first things Justine made clear, frighteningly so. <em>“That sword is part of your body, you move along with it. You wouldn’t want to break your body would you?” </em></p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean by that?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you break that sword it won’t be long until your body breaks along with it, or.. That's how the old man would say it. But guess what? I’m not my dad, and I’m gonna be harsh, so every time you break that blade, I’m gonna break one of your bones.”</em>
</p><p>At the time, Byleth was unsure what to think of the sense of dread her friend had implanted into her. But she realised it was necessary, if she wished to protect her friends, her family, then breaking a few bones in training would be a small price to pay for the strength needed.</p><p>
  <em> “You're small and short, so use that to your advantage, slip through the smallest opening and strike at the vitals, make sure your enemy is dead.”</em>
</p><p>And she did, dodging Justine’s thrusts and slashes, fooling her friend into over-exerting her slashes, using her flexibility and speed to lunged at her like a serpent, forcing her friend to yield as Byleth stood above her, for this was not only a battle of strengths, but a battle of the brains as well.</p><p>“It looks like the student has become the master.” Byleth grinned.</p><p>“And just how long were you waiting to say that?” Justine asked.</p><p>“A long time.”</p><p>“Wipe that grin off your face.” Justine smiled, “But still… I’m happy for you, shall we start hand-to-hand combat?”</p><p>Byleth nodded.</p><p>This had became their routine, challenging themselves to be stronger, faster, better. Because, they were fools, selfish fools who wished to protect in exchange for death. But that was fine, because the world was cruel, and yet beautiful all the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I still don't know what i'm doing.<br/>might go back and edit this<br/>well next chapter lets start canon!<br/>maybe, idk, please tell me if something should be fixed or rewritten</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeralts tired, Sitri is scared, and Byleth has no clue whats going on anymore.<br/>Ridiculousness issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitri woke up at the crack of dawn. It was that again, the dreams. Same land. Same war. Same woman. Same armies.</p><p>Just what was it? The woman’s words rang in her head. <em> “Tell me Nemesis, do you recall the Red Canyon?” </em></p><p>Red Canyon…. Zanado? Maybe. It was the only place she could think of. Was it related to the church? Zanado was a holy ground after all, being where the Goddess had alighted, long ago.</p><p>Perhaps Sothis would know, the childlike girl was full of mysteries, if only she could recall her memories.</p><p> </p><p>Sitri lifted herself off the bed. Byleth was nowhere to be seen. <b>“</b>Sothis do you know where Byleth is?”</p><p>“I believe she had left a while ago, bow and sword in hand.” </p><p>“I see.” </p><p>Sitri sighed. Her silly little girl. <em> “I want to protect everyone!” </em></p><p>Didn’t she know it was the mother’s job to do the protecting? That it was the mother’s job to take care of the family?</p><p>And yet she was so earnest, she couldn’t refuse. Bert had told her that Byleth was a little marvel with the sword. Being able to best some of the mercenaries who pass by the village.</p><p> Perhaps she would’ve been a knight, fighting alongside her father opposing countless enemies. Another future opportunity she had stolen. </p><p>“Quit suffocating us in your misgivings and hurry on with your day!” Sothis chided, “You won’t get anything done if you keep doing this!”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize! Go divert yourself, take a walk.”</p><p>Sitri nodded, Sothis was right. It’s been nineteen years, Jeralt should’ve moved on by now, and so should she.  </p><p> </p><p>__________________________</p><p> </p><p>Sitri strolled along the sides of the huts that were scattered around the village. Chatting away with Sothis, as she enjoyed the mild appeasing weather of the Great Tree Moon. </p><p>“Do you think we should check up on the carrots?” Sitri asked, “they may be ready soon.”</p><p>“Perhaps later, it would be preferable if the vegetables were fresh when dinner comes around.”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>Sitri walked towards the well, rotating the wheel to draw out the water, listening in as the pitter patter of footsteps approached her. </p><p>“Could use a drink myself, mind drawing some for me too?” Bert asked.</p><p>“Of course, be sure to ready a cup.” </p><p>Sitri pulled the bucket up to the rim, and Bert held a small tin cup, filling it with water before chugging deeply. </p><p>“Ah, that hits the spot.”</p><p>Sitri took her own cup and filled it to the brim, savouring the precious liquid in her mouth. “Did you need something?”</p><p>“I do actually,” Bert said, “Do you know where Byleth is? Justine has been wanting to test her skills out.”</p><p>“She left before I woke up,” Sitri said, “I think she might be training or hunting in the forest.”</p><p>“I see that's a shame,” Bert sighed, “Mind telling her to come over when she comes back?” </p><p>“Of course, I’m sure Byleth would like the chance to improve.” </p><p>Sitri smiled fondly, the dedication her daughter had for her training was impressive, to the point of willingly breaking one of her arms. Although she wished she would at least rest whenever she broke one of them.</p><p>“Well thanks,” Bert said, “well then see you later I guess, you should check up on Byleth’s training once in a while, I’m sure she would do better if you watched her.”</p><p>Bert spun around, lazily waving goodbye. </p><p> “Will you check up on her training?” Sothis asked.</p><p>“I won’t,” Sitri answered, “It will just remind me too much of her father.”</p><p>“I see, shame.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitri journeyed back to her garden, prepared to harvest the vegetables needed for dinner. </p><p>Perhaps braised vegetables along with whatever Byleth had hunted would be suitable.</p><p> Her daughter was in no way a picky eater, instead eating whatever would be placed in front of her, something she gained from her father. It was a nostalgic feeling, listening to her praise as she gobbled up her mother’s cooking. Sitri does hope however, that she didn’t inherit her father’s love for alcohol, the man being able to down more than enough mugs of beer, not to mention the debts he leaves for his squire to pay it off. </p><p>Sitri let out a small chuckle, losing herself in pleasant memories.</p><p>“Mother!” a voice rang out. “I’m back!”</p><p>Sitri turned her head to see her daughter running towards her, noticing how her hands lacked the squirrels or birds she would normally bring home. “Was the hunt not good today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sitri?” The voice was low, full of shock and disbelief.</p><p> </p><p><em>What</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She slowly looked behind Byleth, noticing a mountainous man, her eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jeralt. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why was he here? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sitri, why are you here? Jeralt asked. What's going on?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No, no, no, no, no.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Sothis, turn it back, turn it back, I’m begging you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can’t face him now, not now. Please” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If that is what you wish.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And Sitri woke up once again at the crack of dawn.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>It’s official, Jeralt has no idea what's going on anymore. It was supposed to be an easy task, assist the lord brats with their ‘bonding’ activity. Said brats ran away, leaving him to pick up the trash, meeting little midget Sitri-look alike brat, who supposedly helped take on the bandits, and now trio brats won’t stop fawning over her!</p><p>It was stupid, today was stupid, everythings stupid, Jeralt’s tired and he wants to go home. </p><p>Finally, the mini-Sitri said something, “I’m sorry but I should get going, I need to check on the village.”</p><p>Jeralt held up his hand, stopping the kid from leaving, “Hold up, we’re coming with you, it’s the duty of the knights of Serios to protect the people of Fodlan.”</p><p>“I agree,” Blue brat said, “please allow us to accompany you back.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Yellow brat said, “I mean, it’s thanks to you I’m not dead right now, the Gods of fortune must be smiling down on me!”</p><p>“This would also be a chance to build better relations with the village.” Red brat said.</p><p>And now, mini-Sitri was making a face like she wanted to bang her head against a tree.(Not like she was the only one.)</p><p>“Well, you heard them, lead the way kid.” Jeralt patted the girl on the back.</p><p>“Right, of course, follow me.” Mini-Sitri waved them to follow, walking into the forest.</p><p>“Captain got a soft spot?”</p><p>Jeralt merely grumbled, “shut up Alois.” </p><p> </p><p>They kept going until a small hamlet came into view. It didn’t appear the bandits got to the village, that was good.</p><p> A red-haired bratette ran up to them, eagerly waving her hand. “Oi, Byleth, your back!”</p><p>What.</p><p>Jeralt froze, eyes widened. “Your name is Byleth?”</p><p>Mini-Sitri nodded, “it is, is something wrong?”</p><p>Jeralt regained his composure, “No it’s nothing.” </p><p>There was no way this was her, they died years ago, and the kid clearly didn’t know him.</p><p> But what if it was? Then Sitri might be here too, but what would that mean? That she abandoned him?  Jeralt shook his head, this was not the time to think of any of this. He could think later, on the way back.</p><p> </p><p>“Justine, are there any bandits?” Byleth asked.</p><p>“Bandits?” red haired brat asked, “Oh, the old man and some mercs already dealt with them.”</p><p>Her eyes trailed up to Jeralt and knights behind him, “Knights?! Why the hell are they here?”</p><p>It was a normal reaction, he supposed, it was rare enough for a village to see the knights, not to mention the fact that Remire was a remote village near the mountains. </p><p>“Hey, kid, mind getting the mayor for us?” Jeralt asked.“We’re gonna need to talk to him.”</p><p> Byleth nodded, running towards the village, growing smaller and smaller. Her friend stared at them for just a while longer before taking off as well.</p><p> </p><p>The negotiations with the mayor went well, more knights would be posted as to prevent bandit attacks in the future, not to mention the village was practically undefended besides a few wandering mercenaries.</p><p>There was another thing he wanted to take care of. “Alois.”</p><p>The knight straightened up, “What your orders captain?”</p><p>“You know Byleth?”</p><p>“You mean the kid you took a liking to?”</p><p>“Alois please.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I got it. Whatcha need.”</p><p>“Get someone to convince her parents to let her go to the monastery.”</p><p>Alois gaped at that, “Captain, you can’t be serious, what would Seteth say?”</p><p>Jeralt simply shrugged, “I am serious, and if Seteth says something, then I’ll tell him that I’m the captain and I can do whatever I want.”</p><p>“Classic captain,” Alois said, “Well, in any case, it’s good that the bandits abandit the village, right? Hm, hm….. Alright I’ll leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>___________________________</p><p>Jeralt walked throughout the village, but what caught his eye was a little humble garden filled with radishes, carrots, and vegetables of the like. It was something that Sitri would like, but seeing her once again light up at the sight of plants would be a far, far away dream. </p><p>Could she really be here? Jeralt could vaguely remember his daughter from all those years ago, but the tone of the hair matched up with Byleth. </p><p>Byleth.</p><p>The same name they chose all those years ago. Was it really a coincidence? What if that girl really was his daughter from a time long past? It wasn’t like he could confirm it without feeling like he’s sticking his nose into her privacy. </p><p>What a damn fool he was, thinking he gave up on them years ago and now jumping at the first chance to get them back in his life.</p><p>He found the kid talking to the trio brats near the well, talking about… something. He coughed into his hand, catching their attention.</p><p>“Oh, captain Jeralt, is it time to depart?” Blue brat asked.</p><p>Jeralt didn’t answer, instead walking up to Byleth and placing a hand on her shoulder, “Kid your coming to the monastery with us.”</p><p> </p><p>____________________</p><p> </p><p>Byleth was deluding herself that today would be a normal day, that she would go into the forest, train, hunt, go home and eat. Unfortunately however, that didn’t happen, finding herself kneeing bandits in the face, and the Knights of Serios coming home with her.</p><p> Calling the day abnormal would be an obvious understatement. And now, Captain of said Knights just said, “Kid, you're coming to the monastery with us.”</p><p>
  <em> What. </em>
</p><p>She stood there agape for what felt like minutes until she was finally able to respond. “Wait… What about...”</p><p>Captain Jeralt cut her off, “If you're worried about your mom, no worries, I’ve already sent one of the knights to go convince and tell her.”</p><p><em>What</em>.</p><p>Byleth stood there in silence, slowly registering the situation. “Hold on…”</p><p>Jeralt had cut her off again, “I’ll pay for the intuition, so there's no need to worry about the money.”</p><p>The three behind her simply looked on in awe at the absurd scenario unfolding in front of them. </p><p>“You know how rare an opportunity this is right?” Jeralt continued, “You shouldn't pass it up.”</p><p>Byleth was about to open her mouth to speak once again when a knight approached them, “Captain Jeralt, we have successfully persuaded the mother.”</p><p>
  <em> You can’t be serious! </em>
</p><p> “That's good,” Jeralt turned back to Byleth, “Well you heard Alois, you’re coming with us.” And with that he walked away, leaving Byleth and the others behind with a mountain of questions that would very much like to be answered.</p><p>“Are you ok?” The blue one asked.</p><p>“Ok? The captain broke her!” Said yellow, “Well then, since you’re coming with us to the monastery, I’d love to bend your ear as we travel.” </p><p>“Claude please, she is obviously confused, so save your bantering for another time.” Said Red.</p><p>The knight named Alois put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, “Best give it up, if the captain wants something the captain’s gonna get it, I was made a squire the same way.”</p><p>Byleth gave him a look. <em> What is he, a child? </em></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had really fun writing this chapter, I based it off of the fact that Jeralt walked up to Alois and made him his squire so I figured he would do the same in this situation.<br/>Since we're going to the monastery next chapter, I hope you will give me your continued support and also tell me if there's anyone you don't want to die in the war.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They left the village an hour before noon, giving the kid some time to pack and to say goodbyes to friends and families. Jeralt noticed that her mother was not present at the farewell, saying that she had a cold and was not able to make it. It was an obvious excuse, another consideration that may point toward Sitri.</p><p>It was stupid, he knew. But if there was a chance that they were alive, then he would take it. Jeralt was reminded of their miserable funeral, couldn’t even have a proper burial, because ‘supposedly’ the bodies perished in the fire and was distorted beyond recognition. What kind of sick joke was that?</p><p>Just thinking about it made his brain hurt, he wouldn’t mind some alcohol right about now. Why can’t he have beer on duty? He sighed, between Alois’ bad jokes and the fact he really, really wanted to get someone to hit him with a chair, he didn’t get paid enough for this shit.</p><p>“Say, kid, did your parents teach you to fight?” Jeralt asked.</p><p>“No,” She answered, “Just some friends and passing mercenaries.”</p><p>“Really?” Red brat was shocked, “Just passing mercenaries? To be able to fend off the bandits like you did, one would think you had a quality teacher.”</p><p>“Well I didn’t,” the kid said, “Why were you all there anyway?” </p><p>“We were doing some training exercises when those bandits attacked.” Yellow brat said, “I definitely got the worst of it.” </p><p>“That would be because you ran off.” the brattette said sternly.</p><p>“Too true! I was the first one to make a strategic retreat.” Yellow brat continued, “Everything would have worked out if these two hadn’t followed me and ruined everything. Because of them, every single one of those bandits chased after us. Utterly ridiculous.”</p><p>So it was his fault… Kids these days, making him go through all that trouble, Jeralt made a mental note to beat the brat on the ground later when they returned to the monastery.</p><p>“Ah, so that’s what you were thinking, Claude.” Blue brat said, “And here I thought you were acting as a decoy for us all.”</p><p> “His intentions were as clear as day.” Red brat scolded, “You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person’s words.”</p><p>“Hm, you will prove a lacking ruler yourself if you look for deceit behind every word and fail to trust whom you rely on.” Blue brat shot back.</p><p>“I regret asking,” Byleth muttered.</p><p>At this point Jeralt was tired, “If you brats keep arguing, then you’re all lacking rulers!”</p><p>They all froze in shock before someone finally spoke.</p><p>“Please forgive our digression.” Blue brat apologised.</p><p>They continued walking in silence, the only sound being the rustling of the leaves and feets shuffling through the detritus. </p><p>However it soon reached a point where the trio-brats just had to start talking again.</p><p>“This will be your first time at the monastery. I’d be happy to show you around.” Blue brat offered.</p><p>“It really is Fodlan in a nutshell. The good and the bad.” Yellow brat said.</p><p>“Like it or not, we’ll be there soon enough.” Red brat said.</p><p>The canopies overhead parted, revealing a grand collection of ancient buildings atop the mountain. </p><p>“There it is…. Garreg Mach Monastery.”</p><p> </p><p>The gates ascended above them, and they were greeted by the gatekeepers who so valiantly guard the entrance. It was the onset of twilight, and yet the people scuttling and sauntering about were plenty.  </p><p>“Alright, scram. We don’t need any brats influencing her decision.” Jeralt said.</p><p>“I suppose he is right,” Red brat said, “I must find Hubert immediately, I assume he would like to be notified of the mission results.”</p><p>“Well then, have fun princess,” Yellow brat said nonchalantly. “I get to annoy Hilda about all the ‘fun’ things that happened today!”</p><p>“I suppose I should find Dedue as well,” Blue brat said. “he must be worried sick.”</p><p>The group separated, with the lord-brats going to find their individual retainer-brats respectively. Leaving Jeralt alone with the kid and some of the knights. “Alois, bring the horses to the stables, I need to take her to the Archbishop.”</p><p>“Of course captain,” The knight saluted, “I’ll be sure to refrain from ‘horsing around!” </p><p>Jeralt gave him an exasperated look and he left, guiding the horses behind him.</p><p>
  <em> Kill me, kill me now. </em>
</p><p>Byleth wrinkled her nose, “Archbishop?”</p><p>“As you know, the majority of the folks in Fodlan are devout followers of the teachings of Serios.” Jeralt explained. “The leader of that ridiculously large religious organization is the archbishop, Lady Rhea.”</p><p>Byleth nodded in understanding. </p><p>They walked through the entrance hall, Jeralt was completely aware of the many stares from the brats that pricked his skin. The silent whispers and murmurs not doing much to disguise that fact. </p><p>He looked over to the kid, who was trying her best to gain composure in this strange new environment. He placed a reassuring hand on her back, “It’ll be fine, relax.”</p><p>She looked up to him and slightly nodded, following up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the Audience chamber was already open, pillars and statues standing tall beneath the stained glass windows up above. </p><p>And at the end, waiting for them, stood Lady Rhea. Holding herself high with the utmost grace and dignity. </p><p>“Jeralt, I see you have returned, may I ask how the mission went?”</p><p>“My apologies,” Jeralt apologized,  “During the drill, there was a bandit assault on the camp. Fortunately, there were no casualties or injuries.”</p><p>“I see…” Rhea turned towards Byleth. “As for you… I heard of your valiant efforts from some of the knights. What is your name?”</p><p>The kid bowed, and Jeralt could see her pinching the side of her trousers. “My name is Byleth Lin.” </p><p>For a moment Jeralt caught a small spark of recognition and shock, but it was gone within seconds. Replaced with a smiling mask which was so obviously fake. </p><p>“A fine name indeed.” Rhea continued, “From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for saving those students of the Officers Academy.” </p><p>“There is no need to thank me, I was only passing by.”</p><p> Lady Rhea nodded, turning to Jeralt, “Although I must ask, Jeralt, why did you bring her here?”</p><p>“I believe she is skilled, and decided to sponsor her education here.” Jeralt explained. </p><p>“Not with my permission,” The kid muttered.</p><p> Jeralt nearly choked.</p><p>“I see, If that is the case, then perhaps you should go see Seteth. I believe he is in his office,” She turned to Byleth, “I hope you will be able to settle in here at the monastery and acquaint yourself with your new home. Until tomorrow… Farewell.” </p><p> </p><p>Jeralt ushered the kid towards the opened door office to the left. “Seteth.”</p><p>The verdant green man looked up from his desk, “Ah, Jeralt you have returned, if this matter is regarding the girl, then I would like to have a chat, privately.”</p><p>Jeralt sighed, the man was just as hard-nosed as ever, “Kid, mind waiting outside?”</p><p>Byleth simply nodded, following directions and leaving the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then, to the topic at hand.” Seteth said, “Jeralt what are you thinking?”</p><p>“I’m the captain and I can do whatever I want.” Jeralt shrugged.</p><p>“Jeralt, you cannot keep using that same excuse for everything!” Seteth chided, “Sponsoring a village child without a proper background check? What would happen if that girl was a spy?!”</p><p>“Calm down Seteth, I can look after her if that's what you're worried about.”</p><p>Seteth sighed, reclining back on his chair, “That is not what I mean Jeralt, what’s the real reason you brought that girl here. I cannot approve her admission less you tell me.”</p><p>Jeralt hesitated, “She reminds me of my daughter.”</p><p>Eyes widened with shock, “Did your daughter not die years ago?”</p><p>“Maybe she did, maybe she didn’t. The hell knows anymore.”</p><p>This was stupid, and he knew it. Jeralt was just chasing a stupid ghost, a ghost of the past he wants answers from.</p><p> Seteth stayed silent for a moment, contemplating his decision. “Very well, I approve of her admittance.” He continued, “However, you will be taking full responsibility for whatever damages she may cause.”</p><p>“Good enough for me.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>__________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Byleth laid awake in bed, looking up at the ceiling of her unfamiliar room. She never had her own room before, it was a strange, secluded feeling, but one she was sure she would get used to. A part of her had hoped that this was just a dream, that she would wake up once again in her creaky straw bed back at home. </p><p>That unfortunately, did not happen. Meaning that the previous spent day was in fact, real. And that her mother had given the Knights of Serios permission to kidnap her.</p><p> Utterly, stupidly, ridiculous.</p><p>She sat up and took a look around the room. Having retreated to bed after her admission meant that she didn’t have a good chance to acquaint herself. It wasn’t particularly fancy, just a small cotton bed pushed aside along with shelves and a desk. A small package sat atop the desk, with a short letter attached, ‘<em> Seeing as you would most likely not have the supplies needed. The archbishop has taken the time to procure them for you.’ </em></p><p>Byleth opened the parcel, revealing quills and books as well the uniform that she had seen worn by many students throughout the monastery. She would have to thank Lady Rhea later when she had the chance.</p><p>Her meeting with the archbishop the day prior had struck her as unusual. Lady Rhea seemed kindhearted as well as graceful, in fact reminding her much of her own mother. But there was just from one point on where her face just seemed <em> fake </em>. Maybe it was just a trick of the sun or her imagination. She sighed, there was no point in thinking about now, considering the fact she was in church territory and they might execute her for heresy or something.</p><p>Perhaps she should train, release the excess stress boiling up inside of her. Byleth nodded, that was a good idea, it was still dark, the sun hardly risen. She would most likely be alone, seeing as most people in their right mind wouldn’t wake up this early. It would give her the perfect chance to familiarize herself with the correct path and surrounding area.</p><p> </p><p>Byleth quietly began to wander, the only sound being the little taps of her shoes. Everything was just so tall and big, much like the great trees that she would climb in her childhood. And yet the feeling was different, more homey and artificial rather than the earthy simplicity she was used to. It was just so different, from the atmosphere, buildings, even the way she woke up. It was familiar though, like she had been here long ago. In fact, Captain Jeralt was familiar as well, in a strange way she couldn’t put her finger around, fatherly? Maybe. She shook her head, It was absurd. She was born and had grown up in Remire. And it wasn’t as though she had a father. The fact has bothered her as a child, but now it hasn’t crossed her mind. So why? </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________</p><p>Byleth picked up a wooden training sword and started weaving back and forth against the training dolls. It was much easier compared to what Justine had made her do, considering that the dolls did not move and forced her to break her arm. She focused on repeatedly aiming for a specific area, overlapping each strike.</p><p>“Looks like someone’s training hard.”</p><p>Caught up in her training, Byleth did not hear the entry of the other person. She flinched, lowering her blade and looked towards the voice. “Captain Jeralt, what brings you here?”</p><p>“Lady Rhea told me to get you,” He answered, as he strides towards Byleth, pausing next to her. “It’s time to introduce you to the houses. How long have you been here?”</p><p>Byleth looked up to the sky, the sun was towering compared to when she last checked, “A while.”</p><p>She walked over to the equipment rack to put away the training sword. </p><p>“Aren't you tired from yesterday?” He asked. </p><p>“That's why I’m here,” She replied. </p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“Are we going?”</p><p>“Follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>They returned to that same room they had spoken to the archbishop the day prior. The sun’s rays shined through the vivid windows, making the room much more alluring. </p><p>They continued to the end of the room, there was no one there however, no one waiting for them at the end of the hall. Not the archbishop. Not the Verdant man from before. No one. And yet Captain Jeralt placed a hand on her shoulder, “You can handle things from here, good luck.”</p><p>Byleth watched him leave. Handle what exactly? What’s with the captain and not explaining the situation?! Was she just supposed to just stand here? Who was she waiting for? Good luck for what? Was someone gonna jump on her?</p><p>Byleth caught the sound of the pitter-patter across the marble floor, shaking her out of her thoughts. She turned to face the sound, noticing that there were not one, but three people walking towards her. </p><p>“So you must be the new student. I’m Manuela. I’m a professor, a physician, a songstress, and available. It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>Byleth noticed that the brunette was wearing an awfully scandalous dress. Were professors really allowed to wear that? She kept her thoughts to herself however, instead asking, “You're a songstress?”</p><p>“Of course,” Manuela said, clearly proud of the fact. “Before I came here, I belonged to a renown opera company. Perhaps you’ve heard of me? The Mittlefrank Opera Company’s beautiful, peerless-”</p><p>
  <em> Never heard of her. I regret asking. </em>
</p><p>Thankfully, the elderly man with the monocle cut her off, “Spare the new student the needless chatter Manuela. I am Hannemen, A Crest scholar and professor at the Officer’s Academy. I wonder if you bear a Crest of your own. When next you have a moment to spare, I insist that you pay me a visit so we may delve into the subject further.”</p><p>Byleth nodded, looking at the last person, a young man with long dirty blond hair, and a mask that covered his eyes.</p><p>“I am Jeritza. I teach here. Specialize in weapon instruction.”</p><p>“Cold as ever,” Manuela muttered.</p><p>“Now then,” Hannemen continued, “It seems you will be joining one of the academy’s houses. In truth, Remire borders both the Kingdom as well as the Empire. Therefore, as to avoid any complications, we thought it easier to choose whichever house you wish.”</p><p>Byleth nodded. “Which houses do you teach?”</p><p>“I teach the Golden Deer house. Students of the Leicester Alliance.” Hannemen answered.</p><p>“I teach the Black Eagle house,” Manuela said, “Adrestian Empire.”</p><p>“Blue Lions.” Jeritza said.</p><p>
  <em> Faerghus then, probably. </em>
</p><p>“For now,” Hannemen said, “I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you’ve got a moment, please stop by my research laboratory.”</p><p>“The old man’s got a point,” Manuela said, “I suggest you try spending time with the students. Some odd ducks in the bunch, but they’re good kids. I’m sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but that should get you going. Good luck. You’ll need it.”</p><p> </p><p>Byleth left the room releasing a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding. Were all the people in the monastery so… odd? “<em> Odd ducks,” </em> she said. And now she had to talk to said odd ducks. </p><p>Goddess.</p><p>Why couldn’t this be a dream? She wasn’t sure how much more of this place she could take before her brain exploded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really didn't know what I was doing. Hope it's fine though.<br/>Next chapter, choosing a house. And shenanigans.<br/>Also Sitri and Sothis won't really be seen for a while, cause well, focusing on the monastery. So I want to try to get to the Remire mission as fast as possible.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is just a filler chapter while I write the next chapter.<br/>Basically just the conversation between Alois and Sitri. Getting permission to kidnap her daughter, you know Knights.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sitri sat on the side of her bed, reviewing one of her old books from her time at the monastery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you truly not regret your decision?” Sothis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should she? She abandoned him all those years ago. After taking his daughter away from him, what right did she have to face him now? What right did she have to walk up to him and pretend everything was the same, that after all the years spent apart, they could be a family. She couldn't, she just couldn’t.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri was a coward, and she knew that all too well. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Sothis raised a brow, “I expected you to at least try to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you want me to say?” Sitri asked, “That I overheard Rhea talking? Do you really think he would believe me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.. I suppose not.” Sothis sighed, “But it isn’t as though you will be able to hide forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was obvious, the silent peaceful days in Remire would soon come to an end. Jeralt would begin to start piecing the puzzle together, he would learn the truth of the fire, and he would learn about his daughter. Sitri knew that when she saw him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Then why do you still hide?” Sothis prodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri stayed silent. Why did she? She was just prolonging it now. Still clinging to that delusion that by hiding, she was keeping her daughter safe. But Byleth was older now, stronger now. She didn’t need protecting. In fact she was the one who wanted to protect. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. She was scared. Scared that the people she loved would reject her. Scared that they would curse at her for her foolish mistake. Scared that she would be left alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fool!” Sothis continued, “Honestly! What is it with you and wallowing in your insecurity? What makes you so sure? Do you really think they would do something like that? If you aren’t going to stop for yourself, then stop for me! I feel the things you do you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit apologizing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri smiled, she was glad Sothis was here, that she wouldn’t have to bear the burden alone. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small knock on the door caught Sitri by surprise. She was sure that the knights hadn't arrived yet so she stood up to open it. Slowly unlocking each of the locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh Bert.” The red haired man standing by the door frame. “Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do actually-hey you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Sitri said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Bert asked, “You're looking a bit pale. If you’re not well, I can just ask someone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no need to worry,” Sitri said reassuringly, “Is Justine looking for Byleth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… yeah. I’ll just tell her to go look around, there's no need to bother with the children's affairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Sitri asked, “I could tell her to go find Justine when she comes home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need,” Bert brushed off, “There are better things you can do, I'm sure Byleth's gonna want dinner when she comes home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go and rest.” Bert said as he spun around to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri closed the door, it was certainly different compared to the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sothis do I really look pale?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the effects of divine pulse,” Sothis yawned, “Go take a nap. You’ll need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri nodded, it was a good idea. She could sleep through the day, and when she woke up, everything would be normal. The knights would be gone, Jeralt would be gone. A faraway dream that never happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shame the Goddess didn’t let it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri woke up to the sound of thundering knocks resounding throughout her home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it Justine? Maybe she came looking for Byleth. But why would she knock so loud?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's with that boisterous noise?” Sothis complained, “Hurry up and answer the door, I might go deaf if I must continue to listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri nodded, once again walking over to the door and undoing the locks. Eyes widening as her hands dropped at the sight of who was in front of her. “Alois?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in question shocked as he shakily pointed a finger at her. “Sitri, you're alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri silently nodded. Could she turn back time? No, knowing Alois, he most likely wouldn't leave. She would have to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, guiding him towards the dining table. He had grown a lot in the last years. Nothing compared to the timid little boy when she first met him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I here?” Alois was shocked, “Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>here? Everyone thought you were dead!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri averted her eyes. Why did this have to happen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she couldn’t answer, he continued to egg her on, “The captain was depressed for months! Been racking up more debts than before! He thought you died! Lady Rhea thought you died! I thought you died! If you were alive you should’ve come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t as though I had a choice.” Sitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choice of what? Were you blackmailed? Threatened?” Alois inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not! How could I understand if you don’t bother explaining anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What could she say? Reveal the truth? What if he told Jeralt? Instead she changed the subject, “Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was painfully obvious what she was trying to do, but thankfully Alois went along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The captain told me to convince you to let your daughter attend the Officer’s Academy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did he know? How did he know? Byleth didn’t know he was her father. Did she talk about her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Focus on the matter at hand!” Sothis chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri nodded and Alois talked once more, “She doesn’t know does she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri shook her head, “She doesn’t. She never found out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt will pay for the intuition,” he said, “You should let her go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took her away from her father, at least let her get to know him a little bit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri flinched, she never heard Alois so enraged before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Alois sighed, frustrated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If… I don’t tell Jeralt,” Alois hesitated, “Will you let her go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri was shocked, why would he go so far? Jeralt was his captain, superior and role model. Would he really lie to him just so she would let Byleth go to the monastery?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alois continued, “Jeralt wants her to go, I want her to go. If lying means she can meet her father, then it’s worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri contemplated her decision, should she trust Alois? She never told Byleth the truth of anything. Should she really let her go? What did Sothis think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe you should let her go,” Her friend said, “She’s still young, but one day the frog in the well will soon set out to sea. Would it not be better for her to prepare first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri sighed, as always, Sothis was right, “Alright, I’ll allow it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!. I’ll tell Jeralt right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But please,” Sitri begged, “Please don’t tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alois nodded, “On my honor.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Alois had left shortly after, reporting back to Jeralt. Sitri spent the time packing for her daughter, when she caught a small silver band on the floor. She smiled fondly. The very same ring Jeralt had proposed to her with, all those years ago. She still kept it, even after all the years apart. She picked it up and slipped it on her finger bringing it up to her lips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddess, please, protect her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was something i was thinking of adding into the last chapter but ended up not. So I hope it's fine to just put it here</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The bridge of the cathedral was silent and appeasing. Mountains standing strong in the distance with birds soaring overhead. It was a place where Jeralt could gather his thoughts. Where he could enter a peace of mind in the presence of nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over his shoulder to see a fellow knight running over. “Catherine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond knight stopped short of him, Thunderbrand dangling loosely behind her back. “Heard you kidnapped a kid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt turned to face her and let out an exasperated sigh, “Kidnaping is a strong word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, let's call it. Bringing to the monastery without permission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mom gave her permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt pondered for a moment, tapping the side of his leg“....No” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, it’s a kidnapping!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?” Jeralt changed the topic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seteth needs you. Something about… Drinking debts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed. That again? You’d think after everything he would give up. Alois always ends up paying for the tab anyway. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there. Just need to prepare for his ‘think about the reputation of the monastery talks.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha,” Catherine laughed, giving a small pat on the back, “Good thing I’m not in your position. Let’s go out for drinks later! Tell me all about the girl you kidnapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt let out a small huff, walking past Catherine. If he was going to drink, he would do it alone, talking about his so-called ‘kidnapping’ would make his drinks sour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jeralt walked down the hall to Seteth’s office, he could hear Professor Manuela blatantly whining about her love life down the hall to a poor, unfortunate young soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Goddess was he glad that wasn’t him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> He swung the door open and walked into the room without bothering to knock. The advisor in question, as usual, was working away at papers and files. He really needed to loosen up, take a few swigs of beer or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Seteth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Jeralt. You’ve arrived.” Seteth lightly placed down his quill and looked up from his work, annoyance plainly written on his face, “Although I must ask, please, knock on the door next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now then,” Seteth said, “Jeralt, we have received complaints from multiple taverns. What do you have to say for yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the captain and I-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Seteth cut him off, “Jeralt! Do not use that excuse! You may be the captain, but that means you must think of the betterment and reputation of the monastery!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There it was.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down Seteth,” Jeralt said, “You’ll get more wrinkles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know that you are the main cause for my agitation!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your lack of sincerity is incredible.” Seteth sighed. “I do hope you will be able to restrain yourself in the future. If not for the sake of our reputation, then for the sake of Alois. The poor man is the one who has been forced to pay off your childish debts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No promises.” Jeralt grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth glared at him and cleared his throat, “Well then, moving on to more important issues. We have received a report from Shamir regarding our suspicious individual. I assume progress has been made on your behalf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded, “Of course. I have already detailed the report to Lady Rhea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Seteth nodded, “Pleasure to see your drinking has not interfered with your work. And I pray that it will continue not to in the future.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Harsh. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth continued, “I shall continue my investigation as well, and in the meantime your next assignment has been prepared.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt was handed a small stack of papers. Oversee the mock battle between the houses at the end of the moon. It was a yearly assignment, not a particularly enjoyable one. But who knows, maybe this year would be different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that is all.” Seteth said, “You may go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth picked his quill back up and continued his work. Sparing not a single glance as Jeralt left through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The abundance of plants and flowers that filled the greenhouse bloomed with grace and beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jeralt look! A red-spider lily! I didn’t know they grew it here. I heard they’re great for burns!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t touch that! It’s Hogweed, it’ll cause blisters!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt smiled at the fond memories. Plants that saved lives and plants that ended them, she admired and cherished them all. Her favourite place in the monastery, apart from the library of course. He would always look forward to coming back from a mission to see her tenderly caring for the fragile herbs. Jeralt shook his head, he wasn’t here to dabble in recollections of the past. He strolled over to the area where the lilies bloomed, delicately picking them to make an alluring and gentle bouquet, finishing it off with an azure blue ribbon he binded around the stems. It was simple, but she liked simple things, the smiles were always brighter. He sighed, standing up and leaving, it was time to pay a visit.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The winds howled as Jeralt stood in solitude at the foot of a grave. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Their grave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Where not even  corpses slept. The lilies he brought sat wistfully at the base. It was her favourite, the smiles that glowed when she saw them would always make his day, no matter how tired or sad. It was perfect, he didn’t need anything else, he was happy, just spending time with her. When he didn’t think it could get any better, she was pregnant, they would birth new life into the world. They would make a family, a happy little family who he could be proud of. Children he could watch grow and mature, who he would teach the ways of the sword to, who he would comfort during nightmares or sleepless nights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then there was that fire. That stupid fire that stole everything, that burned everything to the ashes. That burned his future, their future, his light. Leaving nothing but some stupid charred furniture and a so called captain who drowned his sorrows in alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt laughed bitterly. And now he stared. At this pitiful grave which buried nothing but dirt. And he whispered, in a mute, wistful voice that seemed almost silent, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sitri, are you really dead?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fishes swimming about in the monastery pond was calming, the flowing movements of the water felt like the ribbons of intricate dancers, light and fast. And the fishes swayed side to side, swimming for the sake of swimming, living for the sake of living. Byleth wished she could do the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult, choosing a house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Golden Deer had a good mix of commoners and nobles, and she was sure she would be able to fit in. However Byleth could see they didn’t have a good sense of unity. Getting into arguments, speaking over one another, and considering she would be spending the rest of the year with them. She wasn’t sure if work would get done efficiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Blue Lions were...well… less noble than the other houses. Ironic, considering the number of nobles there exceeded that of the Golden Deer. But the students there didn’t really act like nobles, it was comforting in a way she couldn’t put her finger around. In fact, even the house leader, the prince himself, insisted on her calling him by his name. So it was easier, rather than the stuffy reverence she thought she would be subjected to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also the Black Eagles, which she wasn’t really sure she would be considering. The noble to commoner ratio was just too high, the only single commoner being a girl by the name of Dorothea. So the atmosphere just felt stuffy. Not to mention, Hubert’s first impression on her was of a serpent who wouldn’t hesitate to assassinate his prey. It was daunting, and she didn’t want to learn in that sort of environment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that left the Golden Deer or the Blue Lions. She could really use some more time to decide, but the advisor had explicitly told her to report her decision by the end of the day, and now it was late noon. Byleth sighed. What would mother do? She could really use some advice right about now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as if the Goddess was answering her prayers, a gruff voice came out from behind. “Kid, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked up, “Oh, Captain Jeralt, nothing in particular.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you choose your house yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shook her head, “I’m not really sure, what would you suggest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt brought a fist up to his chin and pondered for a moment, “Kid, you work with the sword right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue lions then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her brow, “really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded, “They’re more physical oriented than the other houses. Not to mention the professor is Jeritza this year. The other two are magic users.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” It did make sense. Byleth didn’t really have the skills that her mother had with magic, in fact she was pretty bad at it. The most she was ever able to master was a basic heal, but even then she didn’t have enough mana to prolong it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth flinched at the deafening voice as the Knight named Alois ran towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt turned towards him, “What is it Alois?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the students got into a quarrel with the new recruits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt brought his hand up to his head, and sighed. “It's the Bergliez brat again isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alois nodded, “Yup, he did have a ‘short-fuse’ after all! Get it? You know, cause he’s so short?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was terrible, absolutely terrible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt marched away, muttering, Byleth managed to catch, “Trying to send me to an early grave.” Or something like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an awkward silence as they watched the Captain leave. Only broken when Alois spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you two talking about?” Alois asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The houses,” She answered, “The captain was giving me suggestions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue Lions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” He lingered for a moment, “You know, the captain really has taken a liking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth tilted her head ever so slightly, “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! I mean, you’re the only student here he doesn’t refer to as ‘brat.’ I thought it was obvious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Byleth stayed silent for a moment, recalling the journey to the monastery. It was true, Jeralt referred to her as ‘kid.’ It was strange considering how he referred to nobles and even the three lords as brats as well. “I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well in any case, shouldn’t you get going?” Alois asked, “You still have to inform Lady Rhea of your decision, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She froze and looked at the sky, it was nearing twilight, she had wasted too much time deliberating over her options. Any longer and the advisor would be sure to be at her throat. She thanked Alois and went on her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth walked through the upper floor halls to find the audience chamber, relying on her memory to find her way back. The double doors opened once again, revealing the archbishop smiling as she stood in the center of the room ever so gracefully. Seteth along with the three professors standing behind her. “You’re late.” He scowled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I spended too much time lost in thoughts,” Byleth answered honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you, it is much alright.” Lady Rhea said, “Seteth may appear stern, however, I can ensure that he acts of best intentions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, and slightly bowed, “Lady Rhea, thank you for procuring the study materials for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pinching her sides, hard. Same cold feet as before, being in the presence of the woman in charge of the Serios religion was not good for anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Rhea rose up her hand, “There is no need to thank me, child. Had I not, it would have proved problematic. Rather. How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, “Although it may take some time getting used to, the people here have all been very kind to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is good then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Seteth contemplated, “I suppose it is time for you to join one of our three houses of students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer…” Professor Manuela listed, “All so different. I hope you’ve made it a point to get to know each of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I hope you have thought it through before you make your decision.” Professor Hannemen added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Byleth stayed silent for a moment, before making her resolution clear. “I would like to join the Blue Lion house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Rhea beamed, “I see. Your heart has made its choice, then. All I ask is that you improve your mind here with care and sincerity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Seteth cleared his throat, “There is something you should be aware of. In a few days’ time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students. If you are one of the chosen to participate in the battle, then I hope you will not disappoint the archbishop. That is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth sat at her wooden desk with the candle flickering in and out. Her mother had told her to write frequent letters. But her mind couldn’t help but draw a blank, perhaps she should write about her decision? Captain Jeralt? The professors she would be learning from?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of professors, Byleth noticed that Professor Jeritza had not spoken once during the entire discussion. Simply quiet, seemingly reticent. Perhaps he disliked talking, rather communicating through actions instead of words. If that was the case, then there was no point in trying to force him. Though she did hope he would be willing to speak during lectures and such.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, going back to writing her letter. The quiet tapping of her quill was the only thing that filled the silence. She rewrote and disposed of many drafts, until finally settling in which she talked little of her day and asked more of how everyone was doing. Was mother lonely? How were the crops faring? Did anymore bandits attack? And a request to send a reply when she had time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had retreated to bed that night, with the room dark and the stars shimmering out the window, and the moon bright and full. Along with a wonder, just a small, little question, of what the future would bring.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, new chapter! Tell me how you think.<br/>Next one will be on the mock battle. <br/>If there's anything you want to see, then I hope you will give me your suggestions so I can make this better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonding with classmates.<br/>Tired Jeralt is back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning breeze was cool, lingering on Byleth’s skin as she walked through the courtyard. It was silent, a far cry compared to the chatter of students and faculty alike the day prior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Passing by the crimson banner, she halted at the cobalt blue. Taking in a deep breath before pushing the doors open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Students dropped what they were doing and came to a halt. She could feel the stares that pierced through her. It was unnerving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s you!” A red head girl, Annete, if she recalled correctly, walked up to her. “Are you joining the Blue Lions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth simply nodded, pinching the side of her fingers with her thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic!” Sylvain said, “To think such a beauty would join-urg. Ingrid...Harsh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked on as the blond punched her friend in the gut, and noticed that said friend was now crouched over on the floor, clutching his stomach in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must you always act like a pig everytime you see a girl?” Ingrid chided, turning towards Byleth. “I apologise for his behavior. He always has been, unfortunately, a skirt chaser. So please, ignore him. In any case, I look forward to spending the year with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, maybe I could bake some sweets!” Mercedes suggested, the pale-blond placed both hands on her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great idea Mercie!” Annette agreed, “I’ll help too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough of this idle chatter,” Felix cut in, “I have more important matters to discuss with her. The boar said you’re skilled, and he doesn’t just say things like that. Come to the training grounds later. There you will show me what you’re capable of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Boar? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not mock his highness.” Dedue said, his voice stern as he towered over his classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Tch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is alright Dedue.” Dimitri assured, “Rather than that, please, count me in for any such battle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me.” Ashe said, “But I would also love to observe the battle, for future references. If that’s ok with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe,” Dimitri shook his head, “I will not have you speak of merely watching, you should join us as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if anyone gets injured,” Mercedes chuckled, “I’ll be sure to patch you right up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as I am looking forward to this,” Ingrid continued, “Should we not ask the professor for permission first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned expectantly towards Professor Jeritza, who, in turn grunted as he strode out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we have our permission,” Dimitri mused, as he turned to leave for the training grounds. The rest of the class followed suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked on at her opponent sitting on the floor, the training sword directed at his throat, “It was a narrow victory,” She huffed, offering out her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Felix said, latching on to her hand as he pulled himself up, “However, know that I will soon beat and surpass you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth simply smirked, “Guess I’ll have to train harder then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They retreated back to the stands, sitting down at empty seats as the next pair rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes walked over, her hand glowed as she hovered it above an old injury. Byleth watched in awe as the bruise began to dissipate, leaving nothing but refined skin as though it was never there before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Mercedes smiled, “All better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Byleth stretched her arm, loosening up her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome,” Mercedes turned towards Felix, “Felix, do you have any injuries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix merely grunted in response, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you say so…” Mercedes said, “But please, tell me if you do have any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked up to see Sylvain gesturing to the seat beside her. She simply nodded, scooting over to make some space before directing her attention back to the spars before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, don’t you think that there's something inherently wrong with crossing blades, as a way to bond with each other?” Sylvain asked, “Would it not be better if you join me for a cup of tea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Byleth said bluntly, sparing not a single glance in the red-head’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I mean, we could discuss love… and marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain I swear-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid was unable to finish her sentence when a training lance shot by, cutting the air as it missed Sylvain’s head by a mere string.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, my hand slipped.” A gruff voice resounded throughout the training hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Jeralt walked out of the shade, stopping short as he pulled the lance out of the wall. The rest of the class simply looked in awe at the ludicrousness of the situation, it was an awkward silence. Tension in the room was thick, Sylvain was sweating buckets, and nobody questioned it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ridiculous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Jeralt, why are you here?” Dimitri asked, ultimately breaking the silence that filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Checking up on all the houses,” Jeralt answered, taking a small look around, “Where's your professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe Professor Jeritza had business to take care of.” Dimitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t join us, actually.” Byleth added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt wrinkled his brow, bringing a hand up to rub his temple. “Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you see him here?” Felix asked blatantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Ingrid chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt simply sighed, taking up a seat between Sylvain and Byleth. “Well then, guess it’s up to me to watch you brats, huh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt eyed the red head as he spoke, the poor boy anxiously looking away to avoid his glares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to, captain.” Sylvain said, “I’m sure you’ve got plenty of work to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to worry.” Jeralt assured, “Making sure you brats don’t fool around is one of my jobs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spar with me then.” Felix demanded, picking up a training sword. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Jeralt acknowledged, standing up as he pierced the air testing the balance of the lance. “It wouldn’t hurt to test the quality of this year's students, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked into the arena, swinging the lance across the ground as he readied his stance, “Blades up, brat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The afternoon passed in a blur. Each of them getting a chance with the captain, lasting not even a single minute before being beaten to the ground. It was impressive, Captain Jeralt bore no openings, no visible weakness, his face an impassive mask as he stood before his opponent. A warrior befitting the moniker of the Blade Breaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeralt stood atop the hill, looking over the battlefield, falcons and eagles soaring up above the clouds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jeralt sighed. His head still hurt after Seteth’s talk about ‘Threatening the students,’ and that was like a week ago. But honestly, it wasn’t like he threatened the Gautier brat, his hand only ‘slipped,’ you know, at seeing him flirt with his (maybe) daughter. Jeralt wasn’t a sadist, but boy, was the look on his face priceless, his mouth twitched into a smirk just thinking of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt, pay attention!” Seteth snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three houses paraded onto the field, training weapons in hand as they readied themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Looks like the kid isn’t participating this time, made sense he guessed, still new to all of this. The professor probably wanted her to watch this time around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trumpets sounded to begin, first move being made by the Gloucester brat, and Jeralt just gave up all hope then and there, “None of your shallow tactics are needed, Claude. Ignaz and I will dismantle the operation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?!” The Victor brat questioned. “But I’m not ready!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed, if only he mastered the secret of being drunk enough to be seemingly sober afterwards he wouldn’t have to go through this. Are they trying to get themselves killed? Listen to the Yellow brat for the Goddess’ sake! He’s the only one here with any kind of decent tactics! Besides! This is a class activity, you're supposed to work together! If this was a real battle, he would be causing turbulence and issues for his allies! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This really was a waste of time after all, he could be doing anything else other than this. Anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The next move was of the red brat, who ordered, “Dorothea, will you head towards the front lines? I wish to draw the enemy towards us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone?! She can’t be serious! What made her think there's no surprise attack waiting for her there? This may be a mock battle, but still!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red brat continued, “Ferdinand. Hubert. If the enemy comes, stop them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why the hell is she sending the rest of her men to the front? She left the side flank open! Did she forget about the Deer brats? That kind of thing is gonna get you killed!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt drove his attention over to the Blue Lions, to hopefully, see that they, maybe, are doing decent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blue brat keeps sending out big brat, which ends up taking big brat out, and now they’re down a person! And let's not mention how the Duran brat ran up to the front lines. Are they all idiots?! He’s an archer! He’s supposed to be in the back! They’re lucky he managed to make it back behind the blue brat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What were these brats thinking? He’s been alive for a long, long time and he still couldn’t understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt could only despair as the Black Eagles were taken out when the Golden Deer attacked them from the sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was he here again? Oh right, stupid mission assignments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only the Lions and the Deers were on the field, three to two. The latter grouping up in the forest to prepare an ambush, Jeralt had to praise them, it was smart, and unlike the rest of the tactics he had seen that day. Might actually work!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former however, despite having number advantage, walked straight into the trap like a bunch of idiots! Being striked down by a bunch of arrows, they were lucky enough to get the Goneril brat, but that was it!  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the day, the way he slept, or maybe it was just how the Fraldarius brat just kept asking him to spar with him almost every hour of the day. But Jeralt was just so tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, that’s that!” Jeralt announced, “The winner of this mock battle is… The Golden Deer house!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gloucester brat nearly killed them in the beginning, but least the yellow brat had the tactics to make up for it. Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt didn’t care anymore, he wanted to go home, drink some booze, bother Alois and Seteth or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeralt looked up at the sky, the sun’s radiance washing away the stress of the day. (Nope, nevermind, still stressed, tired, and ready to jump off a cliff.) “Hey, Seteth. What do you think of this year’s students?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth brought a fist up to his jaw, pondering for a moment before answering, “I believe they are all promising youths who bear the future of Fodlan on their shoulders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he’d say that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth continued, “However, I also believe that many of them do not think things through. Often jumping headfirst, leading the situation to end up precarious or perhaps worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, looks like they agree on something for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean like Catherine who knows how many years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth wrinkled his brow, “Yes, like Catherine, I suppose. Although if I recall correctly, Lady Rhea had said you went through something similar when you first joined the Knights of Serios.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt grunted in response, walking ahead as they returned to the monastery.</span>
</p><p>The road back to the monastery was one of the more peaceful times of that day, the clatter of shoes upon the gravel path was the least of aggravating things he had to deal with. And he hoped it would stay that way, that for the rest of the year, life would, maybe, just maybe, go easy on him. </p><p>
  <span>He looked on as the kid conversed with her classmates, and in doing so, realised, sadly, that this year, this entire year. A large, cloudy storm would be brewing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright so chapter 8, tell me if this is alright. I didn't know what I was doing.<br/>Might go back and change a bunch of stuff, but idk.</p><p>In case anyone is wondering, heres the plan.<br/>Academy phase= Daughter-didn't know he was my father bonding time until remire.<br/>Filler chapter to update on Sitri and sothis every five chapters until remire<br/>So I'll try my best to get to remire as fast as possible so more exciting things will happen.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning sun’s radiance shone through the translucent glass of the green house. Nourishing the bountiful plants that reside there. There were just so many plants Byleth had never seen before, herbs, flowers, vegetables. A metaphor for how little of the world she truly knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps she should send some seedlings home to mother, she would surely enjoy it, a new addition to the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth hummed thoughtfully as she knelt down by the bed of marigolds, tenderly feeling the gentle petals between her two fingers. Good for stomach medicines, if she recalled correctly, it would be a good idea to send some home for uncle Bert. Aunty Rona would like them as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The greenhouse truly brims with an abundance of flowers, it is a much calming place, is it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth flinched at the sudden voice, noticing a short figured girl crouching down beside her, willow green hair dangling freely. She wore the academy uniform, and yet Byleth could not recall ever seeing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s eyes widened in shock, “Oh, my apologies, I must have interrupted your thinking. My name is Flayn, Seteth’s little sister. And you must be Byleth, brother had mentioned you once before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth rose her brow, sister, huh? The girl, in truth, seemed much more amiable compared to the stern advisor she had seen patrolling the halls with a furrowed brow. So it was strange, seeing such a contrast in the siblings. She kept her thoughts to herself however. “Are you a student here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flayn shook her head sadly, “Unfortunately not, I simply reside here alongside my brother. However, should the opportunity arise, I would love to become a student and begin my studies in earnest along with you and the rest of my fellow classmates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth simply smiled and nodded, “That would be fun, wouldn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flayn beamed, “Yes, very. Although I am not a student, I do hope we can get along very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth held out a hand, just a simple handshake, a small greeting of sorts she supposed, and Flayn took it, gripping tightly as though she never wanted to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud growl resounded throughout the greenhouse. Flayn flushed a light red and grasped her stomach. “I apologise for that. In truth, I had not had a proper meal yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth stood up, shaking away the dust on her trousers, “Neither have I, shall we head over to the dinning hall?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Flayn looked up, eager eyes as her stomach grumbled even louder. “Yes! Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Flayn stood up and pondered, bringing a small fist to her palm when finding the answer, “I have been craving for a dish my mother had used to make. However, the fish used is not in stock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can wait a bit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Flayn tilted her head ever so slightly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go fishing,” Byleth smiled, “Which fish is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it alright?” Flayn questioned, “Do you not have business to take care of? I do not wish to waste your time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Byleth assured, “There’s nothing planned today, and besides, I crave my mother’s cooking as well sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Flayn smiled delightedly, “Thank you very much, let us dine together afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, and they left the greenhouse into the open air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ripples of the water dispersed around the fishing bob as it floated aimlessly up and down. It was calming. Byleth wouldn’t say she was ever good at fishing, but it was a good change of pace when she didn’t feel like hunting. If she had gone fishing that day, would she be back at home eating mother’s cooking? Racing through the underbrush of the forest? Listening to her mother’s scoldings? Byleth sighed, just what had she gotten herself into? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looks like Flayn caught that, looking up from beryl water she had been watching the fish swim in. “Is something the matter? You have been sighing for the last ten seconds!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, no need to worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well, if you insist.” Flayn slumped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed silent for seconds, minutes, who knows, patiently waiting for the fish to bite. Byleth looked up at the fluffy clouds as they passed through her field of vision. If she could soar above the sky, how pretty would the world be? If she could drift over the clouds, just how small would her problems be? If only it could be so easy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nearly flinched when Flayn broke the silence. Looking over at the young girl dangling her feet freely over the dock, “Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed how Flayn hesitated before asking, “Have you ever found out why the captain had brought you to the monastery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Byleth shook her head, “Do you know why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I had heard-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flayn was cut off when green eyes popped into their conversation, “What are you ladies gossiping about? Oh, don’t mind me, just continue your discussion. As far as your concern, I’m not even here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude sat down behind them, resting his arm on his knee expectedly. Eyeing the two girls as though something interesting would happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claude what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> They looked over to see Dimitri walking up to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good morning your princeliness,” Claude greeted. “Up early I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No earlier than you,” Dimitri noted, “Now than, I don’t suppose you are doing anything troublesome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude pasted a shock look on his face, just as fake as ever. “What do you take me for? I mean honestly, don’t you think I’m just the most trustworthy person you’ll ever meet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri rose his brow at that, they all did actually. But it was just a reminder that many of the people in the monastery were just… unique? Nevermind, don’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude continued, “Well, I mean, I’m sure this is something everybody here wants to know, right? So please, go on Flayn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claude,” Dimitri chided, “You cannot barge into other people’s business!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on,” Claude rolled his eyes, “It’s not like they were hiding it. And besides, I’m sure your, oh, royal highness would be curious about this too. Something about why the very ‘mature’ captain of the Knights of Serios decided to kidnap a little village maiden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he calling me short?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t give me that look. Alright fine, if you don’t want to know, then you can just leave while Flayn and Byleth continue their conversation, me included.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri sighed, bringing a hand to rub his temple, “I would be lying if I said I was not curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude smiled his signature fake smile, “See! Knew you would give in to little-old-me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However.” Dimitri cutted in, “I do not believe we should pressure Flayn, she should share this information at her own discretion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now suddenly, all eyes were on Flayn. And Byleth could hear a small, “Tch” in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flayn widened her eyes in shock, bringing her hands up as she shook them side to side, “There is no problem at all. I do not believe my brother had ever said this was a secret of sorts, therefore, I should be able to share with you all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude beamed, “Great! Well then your princeliness, you’ve got your permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Dimitri sighed, “If Flayn is willing, then all should be well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Flayn clapped her hands, “I believe I had heard my brother and the captain talking once before. During that conversation, I can recall captain Jeralt saying how you reminded him much of his deceased daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude brought a fist up to his chin, “Well that explains some things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain what exactly?” Dimitri tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t tell me you didn’t notice.” Claude said, “You know, how he threw a lance at the pretty boys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty boys?” Flayn questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lorenz and Sylvain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth pondered for a moment. Yes, she could recall how Captain Jeralt had thrown a training lance at Sylvain once before, under the excuse of “his hand slipped.” But how she reminded him of his daughter she had no idea. She peered at her reflection atop the lake. “I don’t see the resemblance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I believe she had the same name as you!” Flayn noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Claude rose his brow. “What an amazing coincidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Dimitri said, “Although I must say, I was under the impression that the captain had brought you here due to your skill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have a feeling he doesn’t do that. A really, really, big feeling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was about to speak once more when she felt a tug on the fishing rod she had nearly forgotten. She pulled the rod towards her, lifting up as she used her momentum to bring up the fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heads up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fish flung into the air, the water sprinkled around them as it waved its tail in an attempt to escape it’s poor fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Flayn pumped her hands into the sky, “I am famished! Let us dine together as we prepare our meal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach grumbled loudly as she talked, the rest of them following her into the dining hall, prepared for the challenges the day would soon impose upon them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeralt was sneezing a lot these past few days. Someone must be talking about how he kidnapped the kid again. Why did everyone think he kidnapped the kid anyway? It wasn’t as though he didn’t ask for permission, well he didn’t ask for the kid’s permission, but it wasn’t like it mattered all too much. After all, the mom gave her permission, and it wasn’t like they threatened her or something like that, seeing how Alois was the one who asked, and he was too soft to do anything of the sort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Alois, he keeps whistling awkwardly whenever Jeralt talks about visiting the graves. He probably knows something, but between missions and brat-sitting, he just couldn’t find the time to ask him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn work, give him some more breaks for the Goddess’ sake! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he would probably waste it on drinking and racking up tavern debts, but that's fine! Between how Alois appeared so obviously suspicious, the way Catherine kept teasing him about his so-called ‘kidnapping,’ and the way he had to supervise the fancy brats. He didn’t get paid enough for any of this! And let's not mention how he doesn’t even know any of the brat’s names yet, despite how he was supposed to memorise them the day they came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth would be grilling his ears off once they returned from this stupid mission, why couldn’t he take more after his sister? The brattette (don’t tell him he called her that) was so much more friendly, carefree, and not to mention how she would probably give him more breaks if she was the advisor, compared to her hard-nosed, stubborn, brother with his overall foul deminor. He did his job well, Jeralt gave him that, but honestly! Work, work, work. The man’s gonna get more wrinkles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Jeralt!” A knight walked up to him, saluting as he began his report, “The enemy has been detained, we are prepared to bring them back to the monastery for interrogation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Great, send the lower knights to supervise them on the way back to the monastery,” Jeralt ordered. “We can’t afford to have any of them escape, if any of them try to, holler if you need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood,” The knight saluted once more, before spinning around as he went to perform his duties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed, leaning his back against a tree. Those weird, crazy bird-brain mages, they’ve been appearing more lately, clearly planning something. And then there was Lord Lanato’s suspicious activity. His adopted brat is attending the academy this year, great brat, clearly admires the not-so old man a lot. But if the kingdom lord decides to rebel, Jeralt was sure that the Blue Lion house would be the one to subdue it, after all, Lady Rhea was ruthless when it came to the church, cruel, even. For all his experience, and the time he had spent as the Captain of the Knights of Serios. This was something Jeralt knew all too well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he was praying, badly, that this was all some dumb joke played by the Goddess. That the poor brat won’t have to kill someone he cherishes, and that when the inevitable time comes, nothing will happen. That all the information they had gathered was false.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he couldn’t be more wrong.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alrighty! So introducing Flayn, tell me how you think.<br/>Also, auto correct keeps changing Flayn to Flynn or like Flyan, So tell me if you see any weird stuff so I can go back and edit this.<br/>Well, if you're reading this, then thanks! And feel free to leave suggestions and stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Filler Number 2</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun beamed through the gaps of the small, wooden window of the hut, awaking Sitri from her slumber. There was now a sad, secluded feeling whenever she awoke, being alone in the simple abode that once held two instead of one. It was temporary, she told herself, Byleth would be back soon, brimming with the knowledge she had acquired from the academy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, even so… Sitri just couldn’t shake off this feeling that if she did come back, it wouldn’t be all smiles, but something much, much darker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was just a feeling, right? It wasn’t as though it would come true. She would be safe, walking through the door as if she had never left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that was just wishful thinking, wasn’t it? Deluding herself with pitiful delusions, she really had gotten good at that, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she hadn’t left that day, all those years ago, would she still have this feeling? Would it have been better? Safer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness! Will you stop!” Sothis’ sudden voice made Sitri flinch, “I mean honestly! Look away for a single moment's time, and you're back doing this again! What are you? A child whom constantly needs to be looked after?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sothis,” Sitri changed the subject, “I thought you were still asleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> asleep,” Sothis said, the annoyance clear in the tone of her voice, “And I’ll have you know that you were the one who awoke me from my slumber. Didn’t I tell you to cease those thoughts long ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not sorry me!” Sothis chided, “With the little one off to who knows where-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garreg Mach,” Sitri interrupted, “Officer’s Academy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis sighed, clearing her throat, “My point, is that, with Byleth gone, and with you with all your wallowing in the past-nonsense. I worry about you, as both your friend, and your ‘Goddess,’ although I do wish you will never refer to me as such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri smiled, despite her childlike figure, Sothis truly was mature in ways Sitri couldn’t even fathom, huh? And that unchildlike child had called her her friend. It placed a small fuzzy feeling Sitri couldn’t really describe, but she liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you… My friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent, for seconds, minutes, maybe more… But then it was broken, “Well then,” Sothis said, “As your friend, I shall urge you out of bed so you can get on with your day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A package sat immobile on the small wooden table out of the way, it was from Byleth, no doubt. Seeing how she would most likely have work to do, Sitri wasn’t sure if she would really be able to write. So it was both pleasant, and a relief to see that she was not bothered with having the need to send letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly opened the envelope of the letter, being careful as to not to rip the folds. Having pulled the paper out, she gently traced her finger over the ink and paper, taking in the texture that seemed much like a dream. It had been so long since she had felt such quality paper. In truth, Sitri was sure she would never be able to feel such a thing again, that such luxuries would burn alongside her time at the monastery with Jeralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you quit gawking and read the letter?” Sothis asked. “It isn’t as though we have all day, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri sat on the side of her bed as she began to read, her eyes trailed up to the top of the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dear Mother,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My brief time at the Monastery has so far been pleasant. My fellow classmates have all treated me kindly, however they are also somewhat odd. As is captain Jeralt, he is also odd, very odd. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“To think!” Sothis stifled a laugh, “That her first impression of her father, would be odd! Odd of all things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri smiled, if that was her description, then it doesn’t look as though he had changed too much, personality wise. Which was comforting, knowing that Byleth could meet the same man that her mother had fallen in love with all those years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She returned her attention back to the letter, returning to where she had last left off.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our first mission is in a few weeks time, the Archbishop has given us the job of taking care of bandits residing near the red canyon. Apparently they are the same bandits who had attacked the village a while back. There is no need to worry however, I will make sure to come back alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri gawked at that, dismantling bandits? This early? What was Rhea thinking? Many of those students are children who know nothing of death, and yet she still wishes to send them out? For there first no less! They should not be sending them out so early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sitri, calm yourself.” Sothis said. “Continue reading the letter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rather than that, how are you doing mother? I hope you are not lonely, the greenhouse here has plenty of plants I believe you would like, I would like to send them home, but I am not sure if they would be able to last.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How are the crops in the garden faring? Is it almost time for harvest? Are the eggplants ripe? I am sorry for not being able to help this year, so I hope I can send some seedlings to make up for it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Has anymore bandits attacked? The captain has said that more knights have been stationed around the village so I hope that uncle Bert won’t have to strain himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you will send a reply soon, however I hope you don’t stress yourself in order to do so, so please, just take your time,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Best wishes, your daughter Byleth.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri smiled when she got to the end, just what had she done to deserve such a wonderful daughter? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She readied her quill and paper on the dining table, preparing to write a reply, tapping the quill lightly near the edge of the table as she pondered on what to write. “What do you think Sothis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be sure to remind her to take care of herself,” Sothis suggested, “That child always places others in priority, I swear, it may get her killed someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri nodded in consideration, Sothis was right. Her foolish little girl, she was too selfless. Why didn’t she get, that to protect others you must protect yourself first. Why couldn’t she be more selfish? Just a little, and that would be fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sitri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri hadn’t noticed how she was clenching the quill, the ink had spilled onto the table, dripping over the edge of the table like a small river. She sighed, she would have to clean it up, before it stained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes trailed over to the small silver band sitting on the edge of the counter. It would someday be Byleth’s, when the day comes when her little girl finally decides to share her life, when she would finally find someone whom she could love dearly, then…. Sitri just hoped, that it wouldn’t come too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... tell me how you think. Just catching up a bit on what Sitri and Sothis is doing.<br/>As always, Suggestions and comments are always welcome. So thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was no mercy on the battlefield. Sympathy and empathy meant nothing, foolish notions that would end your life the moment you considered it. The piercing screams of your enemies as a blade slashed through their flesh was no more than a distraction, preventing you from moving forward with the cruel blade in your hands that craved blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To exchange a life of another for your own, to deprive that person of everything for your own selfish desires. And yet, that was the sole reason she had learned the sword in the first place.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth clenched her hand tightly on her sheath, the cold leather was calming, reminding her much of home. It was the only piece of stability she could grasp onto, as they marched on forward to the demise of many.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around, Professor Jeritza led the class with an impassive expression, no more than a blank slate, as though they were simply visiting the library or such, instead of being prepared to end lives. It was unnerving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fellow classmates clenched their weapons tightly as the realisation dawned upon them of the sin they will soon commit. It was clear, many of them had not experienced the vicious claws of death, and yet, they were told to do this anyway. Why? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two classes had received passive assignments, a refreshing start to their missions. So why were they the only ones who would begin by bloodying their hands? It was cruel, but this was something they would have to do either way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ruins of The Red Canyon emerged before them. The small huddles of thieves scuttling about in the holy grounds like mice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost time to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knights stood valiantly behind them, prepared to defend if the need ever came. This was no mock battle, a simple mistake would be fatal, lives were on the line. Do not hesitate. Byleth repeated that over and over, and yet, she was unsure if she would be able follow that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get this battle out of the way,” Dimitri said, “The thieves must have already been driven back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth took a deep breath, readying herself for the upcoming battle. They could hear the bandits mutely arguing about in the distance, unable to hear clearly, the most Byleth could make out was knights, chief, and death. Their unity was poor, and they would be able to use it to their advantage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> They began to advance, staying close together as charged forward, the knights trailing close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bandits were fodder, nothing compared those she had faced during her time at the monastery. An arrow whistled by, cutting a sliver of her cheek. Close, she had left her guard down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth turned her attention back to the archer, noticing how the impact of a fireball sended his body toppling backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it!” Annette pumped a small glowing fist into the air, it surprised Byleth to see how she was so happy about killing that bandit, a vast contradiction compared to how she first reacted, “See? I’m a great fighter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed how Sylvain stood atop a corpse, his eyes dull as he clenched his bloodied lance, “I’m sorry… I had to do it. Don’t hate me… please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How Felix eyed his opponent with disappointment as he prepared to slash another, “Finished already? I was hoping for more of a challenge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how the pain resided in Dimitri’s eyes as he continued to end another and another. “This never gets easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The footsteps of an axeman resounded behind her, his axe lifted high above his head, prepared to kill. Byleth spun to the side, using her momentum to slash upward before kicking the man in the stomach. He toppled backwards with his eyes rolled up his head. She had done it again, bloodied her hands with sins that could never be washed off. It hurt, it always did, and she would never get used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have to forgive me… I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The path towards the leader was full of blood and corpses, each one passing the extra weight of sins. If they had hesitated, that would’ve been them, their bodies lying motionlessly on the ground like rocks. The professor didn’t even give the leader a chance to speak, ignoring the looks of the students as he thrusted his lance through his heart, a quick death, painless. But it wouldn’t change the fact that he died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>______________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The embers of the fire crackled as they soared crimson into the night sky. The bowl radiating heat as Byleth ate spoon by spoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Sylvain hesitated, “Does anyone think Lady Rhea got some screws loose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain!” Ingrid hissed, cautiously looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knights had set up camp elsewhere, intending to patrol the area around them, as to alert and prepare them for the dangers the forest held. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sylvain rose his hands up, “I’m just saying, isn’t it weird how our first mission was routing bandits of all things? Our lives were on the line. I mean, I lost my own brother to bandits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain tensed up as they all glared daggers at the statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish captain Jeralt was here,” Ingrid muttered under a sigh, looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain laughed nervously in response, “Alright, not my finest joke. But at least it’s something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his temple, “I suppose it’s unusual, being sent on such a precarious mission after just arriving at the monastery. But I’m sure the Archbishop had a perfectly sound reason in doing so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph,” Felix huffed, “They were no more than easy fodder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a good learning experience at least,” Ashe said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I got stronger,” Annette nodded, pumping a small fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercedes slightly rose her hand, quieting everyone as she drew their attention, “I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation, but has anyone seen Professor Jeritza?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t seen him since the battle ended,” Byleth noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he ran off like our last one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Ingrid chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix merely grunted in response as he strided away towards the river, intending to clean the wooden bowl in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait up!” Sylvain stood up, chasing the raven head boy as he ignored Ingrid’s protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go wandering off on your own!” Ingrid let out an exasperated sigh, “If you excuse me, I need to go after them, make sure they don’t get into any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid ran off, leaving the last six huddled around the fire. Silent as they each finished their bowls at their own pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Ashe piped up, “Does anyone know where the professor is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he might be with the knights?” Byleth suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe so,” Dimitri shook his head, “The knights would have sent him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s at the river with the others.” Mercedes said as she took another spoonful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be neglecting the safety of his highness.” Dedue shook his head in disapproval.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rustling of the leaves interrupted whatever Dimitri was about to say. Whatever it was, it said nothing, made no sound other than the shifting of the trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth could see how Ashe paled at the sounds, muttering hastily as he readied his bow at the potential intruder. The rest did the same, prepared on the offensive, clenching their weapons tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rustling got louder, wind howling providing a much eerie feeling, the only light provided being the campfire that continued to crackle in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A white mask emerged from the bushes, the broad man crinkled the dead leaves as he strolled towards them. He looked calm, and yet alert all the same, prepared to draw his sword if they dared attacked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all lowered their weapons, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of their professor. Yes, it was supposed to be a relief, but there was just this feeling up her spine that Byleth couldn’t ignore. Maybe it was her imagination, her hallucination, but she couldn’t help but stay alert, even as the blade held in her hands pointed to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor!” Annette said as the magic faded from her hands, “Where were you? Everyone was worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor didn’t say anything, instead letting out a miffed grunt as he brushed past them towards his tent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling had dwindled as the professor left. Perhaps it really was just a hallucination, stress from the spent day, but even so, there was still the need to be cautious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Do you think he’s tired?” Mercedes tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps so,” Dimitri pondered, “Speaking of which, we should prepare to retire as well, the road back to the Monastery will be long. We ought to get some rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Byleth slided her sword back into her sheath, “Will you give me the dishes? I’ll go wash them at the lake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should you really be going alone?” Ashe stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Annette jumped up,“Because I’ll be going with her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded, “If you insist, however do be careful, there are many dangers in the unknown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! You can leave it to us!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moon and the stars shone brilliantly in the night sky. Like the lanterns she had once made with Fried as children, or the flames that had burned so brightly within her mother’s eyes. It reminded her much of a tale of old her mother had once told her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Goddess lives above us in the stars, the moon, and the sun, reminding us no matter where we go. Day or night, to the start of the world or the end, she is always with us. Offering her protection, as she guides us toward her light.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Yes… even in the dark, it was bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeralt walked through the halls to that ever so familiar door of that ever so familiar hard-nosed advisor. He was willing to bet gold that it was about either, his upcoming mission, or his drinking debts, or maybe both, probably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped the door with his knuckle, because unfortunately, if he didn’t, it would be another talk about manners and whatever for another hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door parted, revealing, as always, Seteth sitting expectantly at his desk, toppled with paperwork and quill in hand. Jeralt swears, if he came up to the library in the middle of the night, Seteth would still be here, writing away at his papers as if it was still day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mission for the upcoming moon,” Seteth handed him a stack of papers, his mouth a thin line as he handed him the next, not a good sign, “As well as the houses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sped through the papers, Investigate the matter with the Western Church. The Golden Deer were taking care of bandits in northern Empire, The Black Eagles routing Almyran Pirates near the coast of Reigan territory. His eyes froze when it landed on the Blue Lions. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Looks like the Goddess ignored his prayers again, as always. Lord Lanato has rebelled, and his adopted brat is being sent to watch his damn execution. Doesn’t help how Catherine’s being sent to supervise either. Jeralt wouldn’t be surprised if the brat comes back broken. He could almost swear, just what was Rhea thinking? Sometimes her actions were more of a cultist rather than an archbishop. Maybe he should’ve used that fire years ago to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth shook his head, “There is nothing more for me to give you. You only need to deliver to the professors respectively and prepare for your mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded, his fist tight as he strolled out the door, Catherine stood by the side of the audience chamber, leaning up against the stone walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seteth gave you the mission then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt simply nodded, “And you're supervising it. Don’t do anything stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need to worry,” Catherine shrugged, “I’ll be sure to keep your little kidnapped girl safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catherine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, I was just kidding. Can’t you take a little tease? I wouldn’t do anything too stupid on a mission anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's what you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know Lonato’s grudge, you better hope it doesn’t lead to the endangerment of the students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” Catherine sighed, rubbing her temple, “I’m more worried about Ashe, he might not take this whole situation well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody would take this situation well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like you’re more…” Catherine pondered for a moment, “How do you put it… like Seteth today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch. This whole situation is mad, even Alois would turn hard-nosed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go deliver the damn files,” Jeralt turned around, waving goodbye as he left Catherine behind, “See you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pillars of the entrance hall aligned to the side, standing tall appearing as though the flaws that would soon bring about the inevitable cracks didn’t exist. That they wouldn’t come toppling over the moment something happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blue Lions would return through these very halls soon, the relieved sighes and tired smiles that they believed would grant them rest and peace. And yet they would walk into the depths of hell instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, this world was cruel, it always was. The so-called Goddess didn’t care, didn’t lend a hand to help her supposed children, to guide them back to the light. She probably never will. Jeralt knew that all too well, this moon was just a reminder of that. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't think I'm really good at writing fight scenes or anything like that. But I did my best! So if you have any tips please give them to me.<br/>As usual thanks for your support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holy banana fishcakes! This is going pretty well!<br/>I won't lie, I was expecting to give up on the first chapter. So thank you for your support! And I hope you will continue to give it in the future!<br/>Ok, I'll stop talking now.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The walls of the training grounds illuminated crimson with the rise of the morning sun. The rapid strikes on the training doll, calculated, silent, and yet strong all the same. It was something Byleth had picked up from watching some of the knights, to be fierce like the predators that prowled the forest, but calm, like the flowing water of a tranquil river. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a new technique Byleth wanted to try out, to rid her mind of the doubts that plagued it. It wasn’t anything new, she’d often do this when sleep evaded her. Train herself to the brink of exhaustion before retreating back to her dwelling. Captain Jeralt would often join her as well, correcting her movements while giving pointers. To support and encourage each other. Was that how a father felt like? </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Byleth paused for a moment, shaking her head. Why was she thinking of this anyway? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You remind him much of his deceased daughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So wasn’t she just a replacement then? A way for him to indulge himself in the life he could’ve had? But wasn’t she the same too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed, tightening the grip on the wooden sword as she continued to weave back and forth on the ever still training dummy. There was no use immersing herself with any of this, it was just a waste of time. It would not change the fact she had no father, or that the Captain’s daughter was dead. And neither would come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth froze at the sudden pitter-patter of footsteps entering the training grounds. Lowering the wooden blade as she looked over to the intruder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blond knight stepped out of the shadows, her sword (it looked like a pine tree, but let's not talk about that) swung freely side to side as she strolled towards Byleth. “You really are as hardworking as they say, huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth tilted her head, “Do I know you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight’s eyes widened, before letting out a laugh as she brought a hand up behind her head. “Oh right. The names Catherine, I’ll be assisting you on your next mission. That said, you’re the one Jeralt kidnapped, Byleth, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kidnapped… Was she famous for that now? No matter how much she resembled the captain’s daughter, Byleth still couldn’t put her finger around why he decided to bring her to the monastery. “I guess...you could say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Called it.” Catherine said, “How long have you been here anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky that was once black, had lightened, painted a rosy hue in the presence of the ascending sun. It looks like much time has passed after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six hours…” Byleth pondered, “I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Catherine’s eyes widened in shock, “Jeez, and I thought Shamir got up early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine's eyes gleamed as she headed towards the sword rack, the rack rattled as she pulled one out. Turning towards Byleth she shifted herself into a ready stance, devoid of any visible openings. “Shall we begin? I’d like to see for myself what caught Jeralt’s attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they say! The best way to get to know each other is through some friendly sparring! Blades up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth rose the wooden blade, balancing herself as she prepared herself for the upcoming attacks. Eyeing even the slightest movements like a hawk. “Ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight smirked as she lunged towards Byleth. Each strike just barely a hair away, as if they were drawn to the vitals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was clear, she was poking at her defences, gauging her strength, faking her openings in order to draw her opponent in. This was not someone to underestimate.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An overhead slash forced Byleth to duck, the feeling of the wind sliced over head sended a chill down her spine. She used this chance to slash at her feet, only to no avail. Catherine jumped back before kicking Byleth to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was over before she knew it. Byleth wasn’t able to land a single hit on the knight. Laying like a sitting duck in the presence of the victor. “Can we go again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine grinned, going back to her stance as Byleth stood up. “Sure thing kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a continuous cycle of defeat and growth. Trying again and again as Catherine beated her to the ground. She was however, proud to say her high score was five whole minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more time,” Byleth huffed, picking herself up once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, no.” Catherine walked up to Byleth, bringing up her hand as she flicked her forehead, “Even an amateur could see you’re tired, look at the sky, it’s practically noon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right, the once ascending sun was now soaring high in the azure sky. Byleth was lucky this was a day off, had it wasn’t… well. “Ngnh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Catherine said, “Why don’t you go get lunch, the dining hall ought to be open by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine pried the training sword out of Byleth’s hands as she turned to return it to the rack. “I’m up for a spar anytime, so feel free to challenge me again, just not on a mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight waved as she exited the training grounds, the taps of her footsteps resounding throughout the room before fading away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Byleth sighed, following the passed footsteps out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dining hall brimmed with the chatter of nuns and students alike, the wafting scents making Byleth’s mouth water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be able to eat such luxurious food, this was something she could definitely get used to. Of course mother’s cooking would always be the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to see Annette waving at her, the red head gesturing for Byleth to join them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, taking a seat up next to Ashe and Annette, noticing how Sylvain was, yet again, flirting with one of their fellow classmates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where the hell is the boar?” Felix inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he went to go ask the captain about our next mission.” Mercedes answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the captain?” Ashe asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the professor never tells us anything.” Ingrid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… guess that's true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was, with the time spent with him, Byleth could see how Professor Jeritza was stern, pushing them to their limits. In fact, their blades have never been sharper. However it never truly looked as though he was ever truly satisfied, as if he was disappointed with the class he had been authorized to teach. Often grunting without a response, ignoring them as he continued on with his own plan. It was always unnerving to be in the same room, but unfortunately, she didn’t have any desire to switch to another house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your highness.” Dedue said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s eyes were dark as he walked towards them, his face painted grim, hands clenched into fists beyond what was thought imaginable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter?” Mercedes asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it about our next mission?” Sylvain asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri still didn’t answer, remaining silent as he simply stood there. It was clear, this was something no one wanted to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up and tell us boar.” Felix grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri flinched, “Right…” He hesitated, “I have asked Captain Jeralt regarding our upcoming mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were given the task of subduing a Faerghus lord rebellion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which lord?” Ashe asked, his voice shaking as it filled with dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Lanato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe’s eyes widened with horror, the once carefree attitude gone, replaced with denial, “This must be some kind of mistake! Lanato would never do something like this! If he did… then he never told me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe are you ok?” Byleth placed a comforting hand on his back. She had heard how Ashe talked about his adopted father, full of admiration and such earnest eyes. She never thought there would be a day where they would be full of despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you want to drop out this round?” Annette asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I’m fine…” Ashe reassured, but it was obvious, he wasn’t fine. Trapped in his self-imposed delusions and denial. “I just… need to think. Excuse me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, rattling the table in doing so. Leaving the table in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go with him as well.” Mercedes said. Following Ashe out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent, the cheery atmosphere that once filled the whole dining hall now halted at this one table. They could do nothing, say nothing, just keep on eating their food in silence. Eyeing the door where their friend had just left, their friend, who would soon murder his own friends and family, with his own two hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeralt caught the kid, as expected, in the middle of the night, in the middle of the training grounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his heavy footsteps caught her attention, halting her training as she turned towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Jeralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing up so late?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Jeralt hesitated, “It’s about your next mission, isn’t it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid looked away, avoiding his gaze. Right on the mark. Damn it Jeritza, do your job properly, why didn’t you tell them the mission earlier? Pushing his stupid responsibilities onto him, what was he? A substitute teacher? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt could still clearly remember the face of the Duran brat running through the halls, broken, grim, dark, devoid of any kind of positivity. It was something he didn’t think he could ever unsee. He’s too young, too young to have to go through any of this, and yet Rhea refuses to send any of the other houses, it was just too damn cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his head, “Mind passing me a lance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, running over to the rack where the training lances stood orderly. Picking one up, she tossed it over, Jeralt caught it, spinning it around as he tested the balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through the time spent with her, Jeralt learned a few things. One, she ate a lot, got it from her mother clearly, if her mother’s Sitri (which he doesn’t feel like doubting at this point). Two, if she has anything weighing on her mind, then she’ll wake up in the middle of the night and train until dawn. And three, the only way to force her back to bed, is to beat her to the ground black and blue. And unfortunately, today was one of those days. Somebody really gotta tell her nobody’s gonna kill her if she just sleeps through the night like a normal person, kay?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid’s gotten better, finally quit kicking so high, her strikes are more calculated too, pretty sure he saw that move used by Shamir and a couple of the other knights. Looks like she’s been watching, huh. She slipped through the cracks like a snake, attempting to use her momentum as a means to fool him, it was smart, compared to all the stupid tactics from that stupid mock battle. She’s still no match for him though. A simple thrust to the stomach is more than enough to knock her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright.” She said, attempting to hide a small wince of pain as she sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen enough injured knights, light and fatal to know there's something wrong.” Jeralt scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid groaned, displaying her hand, “Just a few blisters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re still training with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t answer, looking away as a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely got her stubborn side from him, how? Jeralt had no idea, didn’t care either. He keeps finding a bunch of similarities, was it really a coincidence?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slapped her lightly on the head, “Go see Manuela in the morning, for now just go to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt walked over, picking up the wooden sword beside her, “It’s either you go willingly, or I drag you back myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go. Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid nods,”Thank you,” patting the dust off her trousers as she spun around.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt watched as she strides towards the door with the candles flickering behind her. And for a moment, just a small fleeting little moment, he could swear, he saw a ghost. Of one long gone.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me how you think, as always. I'm not really sure about this, so I hope it's fine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The rain pelted heavily against the windows of the dinning hall. The weather befitting of the somber atmosphere the Blue Lions emitted. One was missing, and yet they said nothing, did nothing, could do nothing in the presence of such an absurd situation. They were useless, their friend would soon kill his own family and yet all they could do is pitifully stare at their food as they ate spoon by spoon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been like this the last few days, gloomy, pathetic, silent save for the pitter-patter on the roof above. Of all the classes, why did the archbishop send them? To force Ashe, their friend, to see the one who had cared for him, saved him, executed in the name of the so-called Goddess, it was too cruel. So why, just why did they have to do this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think Ashe is doing?” Annette broke the silence, and they all looked up, “He hasn’t left the cathedral for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we can bake him some sweets?” Mercedes suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe some time alone will do him well.” Dedue said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we have to do something!” Annette said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing they could say to that, nothing to object to, only return to that pathetic silence as they looked down upon their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would it really be fine to just do nothing? Let Ashe spin around in his denial and delusions while they just sit back and relax? They offered assistance countless times, and yet he only assured them he was alright, but he wasn’t, no matter how you looked at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Byleth was in this situation, if she had to kill her mother… then… that was just something she couldn’t dare imagine. To kill the very person who raised you into who you are, your hands sullied with their blood. To live on with the guilt ripping at your heart, it felt like something worse than death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth tightened her grip around her spoon. Why was she so useless? She was lost, the solution far away. If her mother was here, what would she do? What would she say? Byleth didn’t know, she couldn’t ask, couldn’t do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated this, this whole thing, this ludicrous situation they were forced into. The others felt the same, Byleth was sure, it was clear in their eyes, hollow, dark, replacing the light that was there days before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rough hand laid on her head, it was hard yet comforting as it lowered her head slightly towards the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Jeralt.” Byleth looked up, the broad man looking down on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you brats doing?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” Felix scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt turned to glare at Sylvain, the red head looked away as he laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need anything, captain?” Dimitri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain paused, eyeing each of them, “Where's the short brat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean Ashe?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in the cathedral,” Ingrid said, stirring her bowl with her spoon. “He’s still… nevermind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Ingrid’s words, they all turned away. This was not something for them to say, and even if it was, they couldn’t say it, swallowing back their words as soon as they came out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed, bringing his hand up as he rubbed his temple, muttering words Byleth could barely make out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain,” Ingrid said, “Do you know who will be assisting us on this mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt looked up, bringing his hand down, “Catherine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri’s eyes widened in shock, “Do you mean Thunder Catherine?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt simply nodded, the shadow of a frown left on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why her of all people?” Dimitri pondered, bringing a fist to his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Dimitri looked away, “It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s... the wielder of Thunderbrand, right?” Mercedes asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix nodded, “I look forward to sparring with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, now is not the time for any of that.” Ingrid chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Rhea really got some screws loose.” Sylvain mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sylvain,” Ingrid hissed, elbowing him to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain,” Annette piped up, “Do you know where Professor Jeritza is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jeralt shook his head, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… he keeps disappearing, so I was wondering if you would know where he keeps going.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. I’ll go talk to him later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annette lit up, “Yes, that would be helpful, thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.” Jeralt nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So uh, captain why are you here?” Sylvain asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keeping eyes out for trouble makers.” Jeralt eyed Sylvain when he said that, causing him, to once again, avert his gaze while sweating buckets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And also,” Jeralt dropped a stack of papers down on the table, “Information for your mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Dimitri said, “Thank you captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it was once again, the dark eyes and the somber atmosphere, and yet meager in comparison to how Ashe would soon be feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain,” Mercedes said, “Do.. you think Ashe could stay at the monastery this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure,” Jeralt looked away, “In the end it’s up to your professor, Seteth or Lady Rhea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I... see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… do you have an idea of what we should do?” Annette asked, “He won’t tell us anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat’s these days are messed up,” Jeralt sighed, “Just keep talking to him, the brat’s going through alot. He just needs company. Hand him over to Alois or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t talk to us though.” Ingrid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you talk to him.” Jeralt said, “Keep it up for a week or something, he’ll eventually give in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want to bother him though.” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s either he mopes by himself, or you mope together. And together is always better, or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh, the captain gives surprisingly good advice at times, who knew? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s true.” Dimitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we give it a try then?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Annette pumped a small fist, “Let’s go, right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’ll really work?” Ingrid asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, you don’t know until you try. Right?” Sylvain shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, right.” Felix stood up, rattling the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix, you’re coming with us!” Ingrid called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get to class before you do anything.” Jeralt reminded, “Don’t need the advisor biting my ear off again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Dimitri nodded, standing up to leave as the others followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right, kid.” Byleth felt a hand on her shoulder as she prepared to follow the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to bed on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, go to bed on time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope I don’t see you up in the middle of the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain patted her on the shoulder as he headed over to the Golden Deer. Byleth eyes lingered as she watched him leave, before shaking her head as she caught up to her classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If, just if, the captain could really be her father, if their family could be whole, then.... that was just a dream faraway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_________________________</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet in the cathedral, the nuns and students alike praying to that Goddess who would never answer their prayers. Cruel wasn’t it? But that was just how the world worked. Jeralt wasn’t here to pray, he never was really. The only time he did was… nevermind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found the brat sitting on the middle bleachers, looking down as he twiddled his thumbs with such familiar despair. How many times has he seen this? Jeralt didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted the brat on the back, it took awhile for him to notice, but that's fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Captain Jeralt,” The brat looked up, and Jeralt could see the swelling in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sat down beside him, the breacher vibrating as he did so. “What are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” The brat tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked, what are you going to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. don’t know.” The brat looked down, hands tightened as he gripped his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you just gonna sit here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed time to sort everything out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your classmates are worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I just… don’t know what to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was mutual, Jeralt didn’t know what to say either. This scene was all too familiar, and yet different, where it was Alois who was in this position, talking to him as he continued to drown himself in alcohol. Jeralt wasn’t cut out for this, he couldn’t do any of the things Sitri was able to, he couldn’t act like Alois either, it just wasn’t his nature, he’d much rather drink booze away into the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn it Rhea, why the hell in the Goddess’ name did she have to do this? Sending the Blue Lions of all the houses, sending Catherine out of all the knights. It’s like she’s trying to make the Fearghus lord suffer. Jeralt could clearly remember the words she had said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This would be a valuable experience to show the students how foolish it would be to turn their blades towards the church.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Valuable experience? Jeralt could almost laugh, almost. The corruption was ridiculous, cult? Church? It was beginning to seem like the same thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt stood up, looking down at the brat, talking wasn’t going to work, he needed a different approach. “Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brat looked up, “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brat scampered up to his feet, quickly brushing his trousers as he followed Jeralt out of the cathedral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors of the training grounds opened, the dripping of the rain echoing throughout the room. It had let up, and Jeralt could just see a bit of the sun peeking out of the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, why are we here?” Brat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Training.” Jeralt answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distraction, and besides, it’s not like you’ve got anything better to do, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right, but I don’t want to bother you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt scoffed at that, clearly he didn’t know how much he had to wake up in the middle of the night to force the kid back to bed. Alot, he woke up alot. “It’ll be more of a bother if I don’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you say so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance or sword?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I much prefer the bow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll still need something for close combat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sword then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded, striding over to the rack as he drew a blade out, passing it over to the brat, who tumbled as he caught it. Jeralt drew a lance of his own, scratching the floor as he shifted into a ready stance. “Blades up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brat hesitantly shifted into his stance, legs shaking as he held the wooden blade. Looks like he didn’t do this in a while. Good call then, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, wasn’t this Jeritza’s job? Tch, slacker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long, the brat was full of openings, his mind wandering as he could just barely dodge a strike a hair away. Although, in these circumstances, this wasn’t something Jeralt could blame him for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It ended once again with the brat on the ground, Jeralt lifted up his lance as he spun it around. “You keep putting all your strength into your blows, you want to use your speed and height as your advantage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brat got up, his hands trembling as he shifted back into a ready stance. “I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was better this time, Jeralt could see how just a little bit of the darkness faded, it was small, but it was something. Looks like he really did make the right decision, Seteth would be so proud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a continued cycle of again, the brat being kicked to the ground as Jeralt stood as the victor time and time again. Giving advice just as he had done with the kid, “Spread your legs out a little farther, it’ll give you more balance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would continue doing this, return the luster that had once belonged in his eyes bit by bit. The puzzle couldn’t be whole, Jeralt could only do so much, he could never replace his father or his father figure. The brat’s got good friends, Jeralt could only do a little bit. It would be better, if they were the ones to help. Right? </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright so I didn't know I was doing, so I hope this is fine. Tell me if theres something wrong so I can go and fix it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was still raining, nothing unusual for the Garland Moon, but with the thunder menacingly roaring above, and the fact that Jeralt would have to depart for his stupid mission today, it just felt like the Goddess was picking on him in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know what would be fantastic? Bring in the thunder! Let some of the new recruits scream their heads off every time lightning strikes a tree so we can bother that one guy in the lead! Who cares if they’ll get ambushed by idiodic bandits or something, they’ll probably live! While you’re at it, bring Catherine along for the brat’s mission. Yeah! Ruin all his therapy attempts and make him start all over!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt grumbled at the dissatisfaction that plagued his mind, yes, Jeralt was tired, he always was. The inevitable day was fast approaching, and yet despite his protest, Lady Rhea had refused to change the leading knight. If it was anyone else, himself, Alois, or even that guy named Greg, then it would’ve been fine, better even. But no, the eyes of the Faerghus lord would be filled with hate and disdain as he breathed his last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This year was going to be the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt continued walking down the hall, listening to thunder and the rain as it assaulted the roof above. He stopped at that office he had just been to days prior. The creaking door parted to reveal Seteth, tapping his quill on his desk as he worked away at the papers before him as always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Jeralt.” The displeasure was clear on his face as Seteth looked up from his papers, “Did I not tell you to knock the door?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you, a child?” Seteth muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt grunted in return, “What did you call me here for, Seteth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth sighed, “It is concerning the continual disappearance of Professor Jeritza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, and what about that slacker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Seteth rubbed his temple, “We believe there is a possibility that he may be contacting an outside individual or faction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if we have not confirmed it, we must not risk the safety of the students or the church.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Jeralt nodded, “What do you want me to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth gave him a stoic look, “I would like for you to monitor Professor Jeritza as a means to catch any suspicious behavior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the fact that he suspiciously sucks at teaching despite ‘supposedly’ being a professor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh looks like Seteth got more wrinkles, told him he shouldn’t work so much. Some alcohol would do him good, loosen up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any questions?” Seteth asked, wrinkling his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, have you got any information?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Professor Jeritza was recommended by Lord Arundel of the Empire, working as a combat instructor before being assigned to the Blue Lion house earlier this year. If Jeritza is in fact working against the church, then it would be best to assume that the faction resides in the Empire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have selected a few of the knights for this as well, as the Captain of the Knights of Seiros you will still have to participate in missions if it comes to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded, “Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is also the matter of Ashe.” Seteth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt pondered for a moment, trying to recall which one Ashe was, the Duran brat, right? Jeralt thinks so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the brat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth twitched at the word, taking in a breath, “Upon returning from your mission, I would like for you to… comfort him with his loss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was planning to do that from the beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth nodded, “All is well then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing else,” Seteth nodded, “I wish you luck on your mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt grunted, “I don’t need luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt turned around, closing the creaking door behind him as he walked away. Greeting a young knight at the end of the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Jeralt,” The young knight saluted, standing tall and proud, “We are ready to depart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Jeralt nodded, “Tell them I’ll be there soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” The knight bowed slightly, before running off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tch.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The Western Church, making him go through all this trouble. What? Are they planning to usurp the authority of the Central Church? It happens sometimes, the branches of the church deluding themselves into thinking they have enough manpower to do it. The last one was a hundred and twenty years ago. The former Southern Church in Empire territory if Jeralt remembered correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did it have something to do with Lord Lanato’s rebellion? Was this all part of something bigger? They’ll have to keep their guard up from now on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed as the cold wind brushed against his face as he walked outside. The rain rolled down his face, it didn’t let up. Shame, they’ll be having to ride in a thunderstorm then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain!” The knights ran up to him as Jeralt entered the stables. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The horses saddled up and ready to go?” Jeralt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” A knight in the front saluted. “We have prepared the rations and water as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Mount your horses and prepare to depart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood!” The knights all saluted once again, before mounting their horses behind Jeralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt clenched the reins tightly as Linfield began to run, her hooves parading through the mud as thunder cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good girl.” Jeralt patted the horse gently by her mane, “You can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lake appeared from behind the spruce trees, dark, gloomy, cold. Had the sun been out, then it would’ve been clear, reflecting the azure sky on its surface like a mirror. Had the sun been out then it would’ve been warm, bright, a stunning view in the presence of nature. Yes… the sun was simple, yet it affected so much around it, just like her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_______________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth toppled to the ground as the wooden sword in her opponent’s hands stood at her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a close battle.” Felix huffed, lowering the wooden blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” Byleth nodded, standing up, “I’ll have to train harder to keep up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Felix shrugged, “We are practically equals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true,” Dimitri said, walking up to them, “I believe your winning rate is around fifty percent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one asked for your opinion, boar.” Felix scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Ingrid chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad Ashe is joining us now,” Byleth said, looking over to the boy chatting away with Annette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting better, once again participating in class activities and eating proper meals, but his eyes were still dark, and it would take some time for the once lost luster to come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As am I,” Dimitri nodded, “I had heard that the captain had taken it upon himself to train Ashe as a means to distract him from his… predicament.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's do that whenever someone’s moping then.” Sylvain said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s a good idea.” Ingrid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long as his highness takes care as to not go overboard, then I have no objections.” Dedue said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I can assure you Dedue, that it is fine.” Dimitri assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as long as it doesn’t interrupt my training, then I don’t care.” Felix interjected, “Do you plan on standing idly or picking up your blade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Byleth nodded, “Let’s go another round.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Felix smirked..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose we should continue as well,” Ingrid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I think we should take a break,” Sylvain brought a hand up to his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Byleth rose a brow, “Then shall we train you harder to increase your stamina?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with her,” Dimitri said, “Sylvain, you tire too easily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Sylvain brought his hands up in defeat, “But I’m going straight to bed after this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed huh?” Felix questioned, “Yeah right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Sylvain faked a hurt expression, “Just what do you think I’ll do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think we think you’ll do?” Ingrid asked, raising her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Fair point.” Sylvain shrugged, “But it doesn’t mean I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all gave him a look, one of doubt and unbelief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I mean honestly!” Sylvain said, “Should we really be training in such harsh weather? It almost reminds me of that pitchfork-urgh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and pray tell Sylvain, just why does the weather remind you of a pitchfork of all things?” Ingrid asked, as she elbowed the red-head in the stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain looked away sheepishly, gripping his stomach. “Nevermind that, let's get back to training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph. Looks like he has his head straight for once,” Felix said, shifting into a ready stance as he turned to face Byleth, “Blades up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Byleth nodded, shifting into her own stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They circled around each other, eyeing each other’s movements like hawks, prepared to intercept any incoming attacks. Byleth made the first move, releasing the force in her legs as she zig-zagged across the grounds in an attempt to cause confusion. Their blades clashed, the colliding of the wood resounding throughout the training grounds. It took a while, between the flurries of attacks, they were unable to properly land a hit, and then she tried something new. Byleth continued to aim high, forcing Felix to go on the defensive, before ducking down as she swept her opponent off his feet with a low kick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sword at his throat, she smiled, “Shall we go again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix smirked, “One more time,” He declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now,” The figure stepped out of the shadows, that ever so familiar sword dangling from her back, “Let me have some fun too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Catherine.” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not much of a reaction there, huh,” Catherine muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve met before?” Dimitri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We spared a few times,” Byleth answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Catherine said, “Where’s the slacker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slacker?” Ingrid questioned, “Do you mean Sylvain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow,” Sylvain sighed, “Yup it’s me, it’s always me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha!” Catherine laughed, “Good one, but no, this time I’m talking about your professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that slacker,” Felix rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Jeritza left again,” Annette said. “We never know where he goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he’s being taken care of by Professor Manuela,” Mercedes suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That frequently?” Ingrid questioned, “Highly unlikely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need him?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really.” Catherine shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then is there something in particular that you need?” Dimitri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you could say that.” Catherine sighed, “Seteth asked me to fill you up on your mission, just in case the slacker didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh..” Ashe’s eyes grew dull at the statement, his hands clenched into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe are you ok?” Mercedes asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, there's no need to worry.” Ashe assured, frantically waving his hands, “I’m fine, I can listen, no I have to listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then Catherine,” Dimitri said, “If you could begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Catherine nodded, she rolled out a map on the floor, and they all gathered around to look, low hills and grassy terrain, that was what they were dealing with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The knights will take care of the main rebellion,” She said, “You guys will just be taking care of the cleanup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cleanup.” Byleth echoed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe’s eyes shot open, “Wait! Do you think I could talk to Lanato? I need to know his reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would already know something like that, Ashe,” Catherine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t!” Ashe said, his voice breaking, “It must have something to do with Christoph, but I can’t understand him completely if I don’t talk to him. So please, I’m begging you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine’s eyes were solemn as she replied, “I can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why Ashe,” She chided, “Your class will only be handling the cleanup, Lanato would most likely be dead by then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe stopped talking at her words, his eyes filled with horror as he looked down at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think we can capture Lord Lanato?” Annette asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine shook her head, “Not possible, Lord Lanato has rosen his blade against the church, for the sake of the people of Fodlan, we cannot keep him alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t speak another word, how could she sound so righteous about that? Were these really the knights who were supposed to protect them? To kill a person without allowing them to clarify their actions? You cannot judge a person without knowing both sides of the story, is what her mother had always said. And yet here they were, ignoring that statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s continue,” Catherine said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All they could do was silently nod, listening to what the knight said as the sound of the rain around them provided the only sense of nature they could latch on to. That look in his eyes was back, the self-denial, the delusions, they had spun back to the beginning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They really were useless, huh?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New chapter! Tell me how you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sitri filler.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The blood spilled as the woman brutalized the man in front of her in the midst of her insanity. It was something Sitri had memorized by now, the dreams that had plagued her ever since Sothis had awakened. Bodies scattered lying lifeless on the tainted ground, never to be seen by family, friends, lovers ever again. And yet Sitri couldn’t look away, couldn’t close her eyes, forced to continue watching this same grim dream until the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop… please… I’m begging you… S-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Who? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to call out, her voice muffled up by the darkness that would soon engulf her. That voice, it was new. Who was it? Faint, muted, broken, and yet familiar all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri woke up to the pitter-patter of the rain, the bed next to her empty, and the familiar dwelling she had spent oh so many years in. She lifted herself up, tears welling up in her eyes as they rolled freely onto her blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why… was she crying?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sothis…” She whispered, “Are you there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter?” Her friend yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s nothing,” Sitri said, “I was just wondering if you were awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I woke you up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” Sothis sighed, “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?” Sitri tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? I cannot help you if you do not tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Sitri assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, so stubborn.” Sothis paused, “Is it the dreams again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri stayed silent, unable to respond. Sothis always did have a way of reading her mind, another a result of the relationship between spirit and vessel she supposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I not said before?” Sothis sighed, “If they will cause you so much trouble then it would be best to ignore them. They are simply dreams, nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just…” Sothis hesitated, “It would be better for you to distract yourself whenever the dreams occur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That said,” Sothis clapped her hands, “Shall we get moving? Bert has asked for treatment for his wife has he not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes.. Distract herself, they were dreams, only dreams. The broken voice begging for everything to end wasn’t real, it was never real, would never be real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it still dug into her heart like daggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The rain rolled down her face as Sitri walked softly upon the cobblestone path. To be one with nature, it was calming, something she couldn’t really feel once upon a time, where stone walls towered above the sky, shielding the nun’s and students alike from the rain and sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> If she could share this feeling with ‘him,’ then wouldn’t it be nice?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped at the wooden door, lightly knocking it with her knuckle before returning her hand to her basket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door trembled ever-so slightly as it swung open, revealing Justine holding the door as she brought a hand up for a yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Justine.” Sitri smiled, “Are your parents home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justine nodded, turning her head as she called, “Hey old man! Auntie Sitri’s here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me old!” Bert said, lifting himself up from a chair, “I mean honestly, just where does she get it from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do I get it from,” Justine mockingly said, “I don’t know! Where do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother...” Bert sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s Ria doing?” Sitri asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing too big,” Bert assured, “Just a sprained ankle, sorry for having to call you over for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Sitri said, “It’s thanks to you me and Byleth was able to settle here. So you can just think of this as repaying a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Byleth,” Justine said, “How is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s doing alright,” Sitri smiled, “I think she’s settling in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Bert said, “Justine was worried being kidnapped by the knights and being sent to learn with a bunch of nobles would be too much for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously! She’s being sent to learn in the most glittery, fancy school in all of Fodlan! Why would anyone not be worried for her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ria’s still in bed, I’ll go wake her up.” Bert changed the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ignore me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri let out a small chuckle, “You two certainly bond well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justine looked away, “I guess… you could say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sight to behold in any family, daughter and father interacting with each other with such familiarity. How was Byleth and Jeralt without her? Was it better? Were they happy? Had she made a mistake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sitri!” Sothis chided, “Focus on the task at hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sitri!” Bert called, “She’s awake, you can come.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri nodded, walking over to where the beds sat. Her patient lying ever still as her foot rested upon a feather pillow twisted and purple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “It hurts like hell,” Ria laughed, twitching in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just rest,” Sitri said, laying her hand on Ria’s. “I’ll try and patch it up for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri hovered her glowing hands over the twisted ankle. The warm light easing Ria’s pain she softened her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t heal right away,” Sitri said, “I’ll come over once every few days to continue healing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought a small jar from her basket, placing it on the side table, “It’s not much, but it’s painkillers made from the herb’s you sent me a while back. So use this when it hurts too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Ria thanked, “You’ve done enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for a friend, right?” Sitri smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your daughter… really are alike in so many ways,” Ria said, “You know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well magic ain’t one of them.” Bert laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know right?” Justine said, “Remember that time she almost burned the house down with a fireball?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were lucky she didn’t,” Sitri chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Sothis laughed, “Perhaps she’ll learn it properly during her time in the monastery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think she’ll blow anything up in glitter school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s hope she’ll just stick to the blade.” Bert grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suits me,” Justine said, “Then I get to learn what she learns. Swords are better anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ria turned towards Sitri, “Do you think we can send some letters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Sitri nodded, “I’m sure she’ll like that alot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!” Justine pumped a small fist, “I know exactly what to send.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to chat throughout the day, laughing as they indulged in old memories. It was a distraction, from the ghosts of regret and dreams that would haunt her as she slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she really belong here? Her who had left her family behind, who stole treasures from her loved ones? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She, who was not even human?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just catching up with the folks in Remire, you know, the usual five chapter break. Hope it's fine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Lady Rhea was the king, then The Knights of Serios would be the pawns. Yes. The disposable tools in a game of chess, to be used then discarded when the proper time came. Even Jeralt himself, the captain of the knights, was no more than a mere tool in the presence of the orders of the Archbishop. As was the same for students, nuns, bishops, even the nobles of high status. To be at the beckon call of the church and yet removed when latching onto the ideals they held so high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a constant theme with the church, to throw away the people of Fodlan like trash when ideals differed. It almost made him laugh. To complain so much of the church, yet continued to follow along with the joke named the Goddess. He could’ve left, deprived of all the things he had held dear. It would’ve been easier, to burn his past to the ashes, discarded to the forgotten winds. Yet he was bound to a debt he could never repay. Such is the way of the unfair world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt rose his head, the cold winds of the kingdom sending a chill down his spine. The rain converted into the soft ice crystals flowing from the sky. A cold welcome to Fearghus territory. Least there was no more thunder. (Or screaming) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linfield raced through the powdered trees, her hooves dragging through the vast white lands. They were almost there, the stone walls of the Western Church visible beyond the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knights posted at the gates, noses red from the cold as they held their lances with numb hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Jeralt,” They saluted, “Is there something you require?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For starters,” Jeralt said gruffly, “Let me in, and I’ll do it myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood,” The knight nodded, stepping aside as he signaled for the gates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masses of snow dropped as the gates rose above the horses. Although paled in comparison to Garreg Mach, nuns and monks scattered around in numbers as they fulfilled their daily duties. Orphans laughing happily as they threw snowballs at each other. It has been a while since Jeralt had seen such happy children, a welcome sight in comparison to what the moon had brought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alois,” Jeralt called, getting off his horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes captain?” The knight riding up to Jeralt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the horses to the stables,” He continued to speak in a lowered voice, “Get one of the knights to see if they can find anything while I go and talk to the bishop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alois nodded, “Understood. I’ll be sure to make sure the horses are stable in the stables. Get it? Stable, in the stables?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt just looked at him with a glare that said it all; </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get the hell back to work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just leave now,” Alois rounded up the horses, gripping the reins as he guided them towards the stables. The other knights following close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed, still couldn’t find the guy. What? He went on a vacation or something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jeralt strode over to a elder monk silently reading under a tree. Simply standing as he waited to gain his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk looked up upon hearing Jeralt’s footsteps, giving a small smile, “It is rare for the captain himself to pay a visit. Perhaps it was the Goddess’ will that you are here today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Again with the Goddess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed, “I guess you could say that.” He looked down at the man’s wrinkled hands as he clasped his book, “You’re not cold?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk smiled, “Ah, in truth, I feel much at home surrounded by snow. There is no need to worry about me. Rather than that, I suppose you have a reason for approaching me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded, “Business with the bishop. Know where he is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk shook his head, “The bishop has departed moments before you have arrived. I don’t know where he has gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Thank you for telling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monk nodded, “There is no need to thank me. May the Goddess’ grace shine upon you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded in return before turning away as he shuffled through the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was getting more troublesome than Jeralt imagined. Damn bishop, making him go through all this work. The hell were they thinking anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know what sounds like a grand idea? Let’s start a rebellion! We’ll probably lose, but who cares?! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt grumbled at the stupidity of the situation. The Western Church’s troops paled in comparison to the Central Church, not to mention the armories that hosted weapons that could even rival the famed hero relics. They didn’t stand even a grain of chance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found Alois sitting by the entrance, speaking to the orphan children who listened on with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alois,” He called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh captain!” Alois looked up, “Done already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded, looking on as the orphans ran away as they waved goodbye. “Did anyone find anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alois shook his head, “No, didn’t find anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t unexpected, only a fool would put such valuable information in such obvious places. But then again, there are many fools in the world, seeing how that was where they got most of their information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you finished so fast captain.” Alois said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t finish anything,” Jeralt said, “Stupid bishop wasn’t there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Alois rose his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes really,” Jeralt brought a hand to rub his temple, “We’ll head back to the monastery at day break, report that to the men. This is something we should report to Seteth immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood,” Alois nodded, saluting as he turned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> This might be related to Lord Lanato’s rebellion. He could think of many ways they could have convinced the Lord to start such a futile rebellion. Jeralt sighed. He couldn’t wait for all of this to be over, crack open some beer and go to bed. Still got work to do after this though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This just has to be the worst year ever. And you know what’s even worse? It just started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to the mission was grim, their footsteps somber as they stepped over dry leaves. Weapons tightly held yet shaking as their wielders looked at the ground. The atmosphere was heavy. Had this been the start of the year, when Byleth had first met them. This would’ve been a distant nightmare, one in which she would convince herself that never existed. Yet this was not a nightmare, but reality, cruel, hard, cold reality. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ashe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They had told him he could stay, that they would talk to the Archbishop for him, that he didn’t have to watch. Yet he insisted, saying that he had to go. He said that with a broken look in his eyes. It was something Byleth had seen before, when her mother cried deep into the night when she thought she was asleep. It hurt, to see such a look on someone she never thought would wear it. But they couldn’t do anything to lighten it. They tried, tried, and tried again. Their attempts futile once the mission was brought up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did the Archbishop send them? Her eyes were kind when Byleth first met her, the orphans had called her mother. Yet she sended them, their friend, to kill his family, his people. Why? Because of the Goddess? Was it her will to cause such despair?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t make sense, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth could only tightly grip the hilt of her blade as they continued on with the inevitable march. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cloud of fog rose in the distance, swarming what should’ve been their battle field. Catherine rose her hand pointing towards the fog, a knight by her side, “It looks like our mission just changed. Everyone prepare for battle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe’s broken gaze darkened further at her words. Tightening his grip on his bow ignoring the worried looks towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, this world was cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fog was thick, almost blinding their sense of vision. Yet Byleth could hear the cries of death from within. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proceed with caution!” Catherine ordered, “Wait for them to enter your field of view.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded, shifting into battle ready stances as they prepared for the upcoming enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow sprinted out from within the fog, a sword held high as he charged towards Byleth. “You think we would just do nothing as you try to kill our lord?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth spun to the side, swinging her blade up before the man could dodge. And then she looked, her eyes widened at this corpse beneath her feet. This was not a soldier, a bandit, nor the enemy. This was a man, one who lacked the combat experience to live through this battle, one who still had family to laugh with.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have any more time to think. Dark magic zipping past her, nearly losing her balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right, this was the battlefield.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her classmates hidden, she would have to advance herself. Use her other senses as a means to catch her opponent off guard, just like hunting. Yes, this was just hunting, not for meat, but for survival. Yes, don’t think it of anything else, this was just hunting<strike> of men</strike>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth kept slashing her blade through the flesh of those before her. Soldiers, enemies, fathers, they all died equally. The weight of pain and regrets rested upon her shoulders even heavier than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May you rest peacefully above the stars. You don’t ever have to forgive me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had thought that while biting her lip, her heart pained. Yet this was only a portion of what Ashe was going through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light shone in the distance, gaining Byleth’s attention. The fog dwindling and she could see Dimitri removed his lance out of a corpse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine jumped up, the foes in front of her tumbling to the ground with a slash of her sword. A man in the distance stood tall as he looked down at her with such hatred and bitterness visible from even far away. “It’s you.... Thunderstrike Cassandra!” The contempt for the person in front of him seeped into his voice sending shivers down Byleth’s spine. “It was your wretched zealotry that killed my son!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Lord Lanato? The man Ashe had described to be so kind? The man who he saw as his father? Byleth almost couldn’t believe it. But Ashe’s face of horror and despair said it all, this was him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only name I answer to is Catherine,” Catherine said, before pointing the glowing blade in her hands with defiance, “Now you face a Knight of Serios!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of the fog faded, revealing the battlefield littered with corpses and the ground tainted red with blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine continued to slash through the soldiers, no hesitation visible in any of her movements. The Fearghus Lord pointed his lance at the knight, “You! I will be the one to kill you, no other!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have lost all sense of justice.” The sword in her hands illuminated the surrounding area crimson, “You want to fight me? So be it. I’ll send you to meet your Goddess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine continued to slay those in her path, making her way towards Lord Lanato. The cries of the dying never sounded more heartbreaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop! Lanato!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe started running towards the knights, his arm reaching out as if he could reach them before it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine got to him first, the relic thrusted though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ashe watched as the man he admired so much toppled off the golden pedestal he held him on. His eyes shot open with horror and the denial they had so frequently seen that moon. His voice breaking as he cried. “Father!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s last words not even heard, his corpse joined the rest cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d see Lanato meet this fate,” Catherine looked down with regret, “Well done everyone. Let’s gather our troops and go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth walked over to Ashe. The boy kneeling over the body of one long gone. “Why did this happen? Lanato was always such a kind man…” Ashe looked down at his bloodied hands, “I’m sorry… Everyone was so nice to me. But I..I killed them. I killed them all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t beat yourself up, Ashe. We did what had to be done,” Dimitri said, but his voice was hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m sorry.” Ashe apologised, “I shouldn’t be bothering you. I’m… I’m going to check on the town. I hope my brother and sister are ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need us to go with you?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it’s fine,” Ashe shook his head, “I’ll go alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around running as he continued to mutter words under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That... was my first time killing civilians too…” Dimitri said, “Those who I’m sworn to protect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was mine too,” Byleth looked down at her hands, they were bloodied even further now. Even if she washed them, water would not wash away sins, “I never thought it would really happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s for the betterment of the future. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was just an excuse, there was always an excuse for something like this.</span>
  <em>
    <span> More civilian lives would’ve been lost. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Those who had chosen to fight were civilians too. Just why… Why did something like this happen?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the mention of her name. Dimitri continued, “Those in power, no matter the era, always claim they fight for a just cause. That they take life to protect it. But… is it truly ok to take life as you please, all in service of some impeccable “just cause”? Lord Lanato didn’t take up arms out of a lust for power. He simply believed his cause to be just. Who’s to say it wasn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Byleth agreed, “Do you think we could’ve talked things out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded, “If we could have reached a mutual understanding, then… that would have been the ideal conclusion. Yet… in the end, it is only mere lip service to naive ideals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened, “I’m sorry, I’ve taken too much of your time for my blather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shook her head and offered a smile, “It’s fine, thank you for talking to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Well then, shall we return to the group?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, and had just a small fleeting thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they could turn back time, could this have been changed? The sins, the despair, the tainted ground, everything. She almost laughed at that. It was just a fantasy… nothing more.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, I hope this is ok and comments are always welcome! Have a good week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The journey back was a blur, hooves wading through the soft mud as the trees passed by unremembered. The same gates rose above the knights as they came striding through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing should’ve changed, people flocking around like always. Yet it was more tense, unnerving even. As if everything would collapse in mere seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just what was going on?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain,” Alois rode up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Report the mission results to Seteth,” Jeralt ordered, getting off his horse, “I’ve got something to take care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alois nodded, taking Linfield’s reins as he turned towards the stables.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked up the stairs to the entrance halls, the knight stationed there standing tall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings Captain,” Gates saluted, “Nice weather we’re having.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt grunted in response, “Hi. I want a report of all that has happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gates nodded, “Understood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to Gates, Lord Lanato of Fearghus was dead, because of course he was, leaving the brats down in the dumps, and of course, damn Jeritza left the work up to him, stupid slacker. He was better last year, actually did his job properly, somebody needs to cut down on his wage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A letter of assasination was found on the dead lord’s corpse. The cause of all this nonsense. A waste of time, really. The old lady can take care of herself. (and he means that with all his heart.) The most they’ll accomplish at the end will just be their deaths. As if the Rite of Rebirth wasn’t stupid before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid ran by, and Jeralt reached out to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around, “Captain Jeralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the matter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid tilted her head in confusion. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’ve been skipping out on sleep again.” Jeralt pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid looked away at that, “Did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For starters,” Jeralt sighed, going along with the change of subject, “What do you think of the Archbishop’s assasination?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like a fake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt smiled at that, good to see no brain cells melted, “Good luck on that then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?” The kid asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded, “Where’s the Duran brat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ashe… is,” She hesitated, “Well, we tried bringing him out for training… but he just stayed in the cathedral. We weren’t able to convince him to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, Jeralt would have suggested threatening the brat. But seeing how the people around them were most likely listening in, he’ll save that advice for another day, and just do it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt patted the kid on the head as he walked past her, “Don’t push yourself too hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued on walking, ignoring the rest of the stares that lingered on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Jeralt. You have returned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The advisor stood at the entrance to the reception hall. Out of his office, Jeralt couldn’t quite believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Jeralt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been in town,” Seteth answered, “Procuring some supplies for Flayn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh. Supplies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt eyed the honey candies that filled the bag. Figures little sis-brat is enough to convince him to get some fresh air. Damn dotting brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That said,” Seteth cleared his throat, “Alois has reported to me the situation. The bishop of the Western Church is missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Jeralt nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what is going on?” Seteth pondered, “We shall discuss this another time, when there are less inconveniences. For now, you will be guarding Lady Rhea, that is your mission for the current moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I’ll do that later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt! The safety of the Archbishop cannot be ignored!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And neither can the mental health of the students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth rubbed his temple in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Jeralt brought his hands up, “You asked me to do this too. And I can do whatever I want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Seteth sighed, wrinkling his brow, “However, remember your place as a member of the Knights of Serios.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t look very convincing with those sweet bags.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Seteth sighed, “If you excuse me, I must find Flayn. And if you are looking for Ashe, then he is praying in the cathedral.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found the brat where he last found him, sitting on the breachers praying to a Goddess that wouldn’t answer. It was a repeat of last time, reaching out to the broken brat in a stiff attempt of comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain?” The brat turned around, “Oh there's no need to worry about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said that with a fake broken smile, as if he could fool Jeralt into believing he was fine. It was like the Riegan brat, covering his feelings with a smile that would never reach his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Jeralt gruffly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” The brat reassured, “I can’t bother you with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what will you do? Just sit here?” Jeralt asked, “You’re going to have to pick yourself up sooner or later. Doing nothing won’t help anybody, not you, your friends or anybody else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brat looked away at his piercing words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” Jeralt pointed, “You can come willingly, or I can force you. And I don’t mind either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ll come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth would be biting his ear off later, and Jeralt was sure he just ruined the brat’s perspective of the knights. But then again, not like he ever gave a shit of what people thought of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Captain…” The brat hesitated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spit it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… it’s just, well… why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” The brat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got my reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The answer was vague, but it was enough for the brat, it kept him quiet. In all honesty, Jeralt should’ve gotten Alois to do this. He was better suited for this kind of work. But it was too late now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain.” The brat spoke once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have another question, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brat nodded, speaking once again “When your wife and child died… how did you get over it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was simple, really. There was only ever one answer to that question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To, Byleth</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t blow anything up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cheers,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Justine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed as she read the letter. These eight words were the only thing written on the sheet of paper in her hands. Her mother had written her reminders and concerns. And here her friend had wasted paper to tell her not to blow anything up. Just what was she thinking? She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> blown up the cottage one time, just one time. And she had abandoned magic after that, other than heal of course, that her mother had made her learn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Byleth, there you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to see Dimitri running towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, did I interrupt something?” He eyed the letter in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine.” Byleth sighed, ripping the paper in her hand to shreds, stuffing the remains into her pocket. “Did you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded, and Byleth was thankful he didn’t ask anything unnecessary, “I was wondering if you had gathered any information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Holy Mausoleum,” Byleth said, “Flayn told me it’s only open on the day of the Rite of Rebirth. But I’m not sure what anyone would want there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Dimitri brought a fist up to his chin, pondering, “It is a likely possibility, being open on the day of the Rite, it would be far easier gaining entry. It looks like the investigation has yielded results after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked her in the eye, “We do not know their objective, but there is a good possibility our enemy is planning to target the Holy Mausoleum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’ll be there to counter them,” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded, “We should inform the rest of the class of our plans. Do you know where Professor Jeritza is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shook her head in response, “He went missing again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… Just another question, but do you know where Ashe is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Captain Jeralt took him to train again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That… is good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were clenched in fists as he said that, it may not be clear, but he was frustrated, as was she, as they all were. Captain Jeralt was able to help so easily, while the only thing they were able to achieve were small “I’m fine,” and “I shouldn’t bother you” along with fake smiles of reasurense, before being sent away. He didn’t talk to them, didn’t want to talk to them, didn’t even try to talk to them, even as they continued to approach him. Offering their hands out, yet he didn’t reach back.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.”We should get going,” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.. you are right.” Dimitri agreed, “We cannot continue dawdling, we’ll inform the others along with Professor Jeritza if we see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, “We can split up to find them easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri nodded, “Agreed. Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She found both Felix and Ashe, as expected at the training grounds being beaten black and blue to the ground by the captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing brats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so fast she almost flinched, taking not even a blink before the two boys ended on the ground once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain rose his hand, halting Felix’s movements. “Kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain,” She nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's about our mission, I've been asked to tell them something."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it from your professor?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shook her head, "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see… Shame." He turned towards his opponents. "We can continue another day. For now just listen to what she has to say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix grunted in response walking over to the rack to return the sword to where it belonged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course." Ashe said, "Thank you very much captain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain Jeralt grunted, striding out the door as he waved goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?" Felix asked, "What's so important the boar needs you to tell us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's regarding the moon's mission, right?" Ashe asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, "We think the enemy might be targeting the Holy Mausoleum on the day of the Rite of Rebirth. So we plan to counter them there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see…" A grin formed on Felix's face, "Hopefully they are someone worth crossing blades."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to avoid bloodshed if possible." Ashe said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth noticed how Ashe was hesitant as he spoke, yet was lighter, as though a heavy weight has been lifted off his shoulders. So Captain Jeralt did help after all. And they were useless, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything else?" Felix asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Byleth shook her head, "That's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then spar with me," Felix said, "With the captain gone, you're the only worthy opponent here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still need to tell the others. So later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmph."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could do it for you if you want." Ashe offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine." Byleth declined, "You can just train. I can do it myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well if you say so. Just don't push yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you shouldn't either." Byleth offered a reassuring smile, "I'll be fine, I'll come back to train later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe simply nodded at that. Turning around to retrieve another training sword from the rack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's gotten better." Byleth noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Felix nodded, "His blade is now lacking the hesitation it once held. Let's hope it stays that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, and they parted ways to fulfill their own duties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind howled as she exited the training grounds, a slight shiver sended down her spine. He was getting better, hesitation gone from the blade and darkness lightened from his eyes. All was well, everything would soon go back to how it once was not so long ago. Everything would be better, but they had done nothing to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sky painted an alluring twilight, a soft reminder of home, where they would spend their time sitting in the trees looking on at the sky. It was as though it never changed, no matter where she was, or how much she changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were returning back to normal, well as normal things could be with the impending break in of the monastery. Everything just seemed so stiff, forced even. They had agreed to regroup on the day of the Rite of Rebirth, but until then, this would be the new normal, and they would have to get used to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed, there were more important things to take care of for now. For starters, it would be best if she actually knew where she was going. Despite having spent months at the monastery, the complexity of the layout still caused her to get lost. If only there was a map, but there wasn’t. Shucks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her footsteps tapped on the cobblestone path as she wandered, the faculty who would normally drift about fulfilling their duties absent from her field of sight. Nothing unusual, it was early after all. But then again, there always were the people like herself who would wake up ridiculously early. Oh, and the other one over there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annette!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red head looked over, nearly tripping over her feet as she attempted to keep the boxes in her arms steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth winced, maybe she shouldn’t have called out so suddenly. “You ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright!” Annette replied, “Yup, absolutely perfect!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she does need help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth strode over, lifting the two boxes that towered over her friend’s small figure. It was honestly impressive to see someone with such a short stature carry such things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Annette nodded, adjusting her grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, where are you taking these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the professor told me to take these back to the library, I think they’re different books some of the faculty was using a while back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw Professor Jeritza?” Byleth rose her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Annette shook her head, “Professor Hanneman actually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, that made more sense. Where does he keep going anyway?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if she read her mind, Annette said, “I wonder where he keeps going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth simply shrugged, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think the captain or Seteth talked to him about it yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope they did, but I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither am I.” Annette hesitated for a moment, “How do you think it's gonna go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The moon’s mission I mean, I can’t think of anything they might want in there. It’s just bones, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth simply shrugged. Speaking of the mission, there was this vague feeling that the Professor would be absent once again. But then again, he would go missing quite frequently, so nothing unusual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly thought thieves would go after treasure.” Annette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe there's something important in the Holy Mausoleum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right! Treasure doesn’t always apply to gold. There might be scriptures or even church secrets!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or bones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! Grave robbing, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk to the library was faster than expected, the time spent chatting away used as a distraction from the past and present moon. Time really does fly, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how many times she entered, Byleth couldn’t help but just admire the countless books that lined the shelves that towered the room. Her mother had owned a few books, mainly on plants, but it was meager in comparison to what the monastery held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas stood at the end, the elderly man silently tapping the books as he sorted them. Their footsteps alerted the librarian, who looked over as he offered a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you’ve brought the books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annette nodded, smiling back, “Where do you want us to put them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas gestured to one of the tables, “If you could put them over there that would be preferable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nodded, the table vibrating ever so slightly as they placed the boxes. Byleth could see a small green figure slumped over a book. Most of the time she had seen Linhardt he had been napping, but really, can he just sleep anywhere?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quietly slipped out of the library so as to not wake him up, Annette placing a finger on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me,” She said, once out of range.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Byleth smiled in return. “Did you need anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m fine,” Annette shook her head, “But I do need to ask Professor Manuela about that healing spell from that book, if she’s awake. Oh, I should also practice some of my sword skills too, and maybe practice some magic too. But I think it’ll be better if I do sword training last, so it might be cooler when I’m finish with all of the other-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth placed a hand on Annette’s shoulder, cutting the girl off, it probably won’t mean much coming from her, but, “Don’t overwork yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt like Captain Jeralt when she said that, the man always had this sixth sense whenever she trained past midnight. Or when she woke up before midnight, same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s just not possible!” Annette pumped her fists, “I always find it more tiring to laze around doing nothing. I’ve never been good at that. I have to have something to do. Like, on my days off, I need to wake up early and take care of the cleaning first, or I just… can’t relax. Know what I mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shrugged, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean-” Annette’s eyes widened, “Holy- Sorry, need to go! Thanks again for your help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl spun around, nearly tripping over herself as she frantically ran while waving goodbye. “Argh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed, rubbing her temple before lifting her head up. She got distracted, where was it again? She forgot to ask Annette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Byleth squinted as she adjusted her eyes to the intense sun, lifting a hand up to shield her eyes with her shadow. The twilight now faded, azure blue filled the sky, fluffy clouds floating aimlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How fun would it be to fly above them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued walking, the once bare space now filled with the students and nuns alike fulfilling their duties and chattering about, yet it was still tense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small sounds of humming left her lips, a way to distract herself from the world around her. A way to gather her thoughts as she looked on to where she wished to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The market place was as lively as ever, the crowds of people swarming the stalls. It was as though there was a festival. The gates they had walked through many times closed with knights standing proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around, seeing Dimitri and well… someone, doing well… something, and she just won’t ask. “Dimitri, did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not particularly, I was simply wondering what you were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was looking for the orphanage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Dimitri rose a brow, “Is there a reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some of the orphans saw me sparring a while back and asked me to teach them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Byleth sighed. In all honesty, they were a trail of little ducklings, following her as though she was their mom until she agreed to teach them. It was like how Justine would continue to knock at her door until she awoke, or how she would continuously poke at her injuries when ever she did something stupid, well maybe not the last one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri pointed towards the east wall, “I believe it is somewhere around there, but you may have to look a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Byleth nodded, before turning east, “Oh, and have fun, with… whatever you’re doing really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she swears she could hear him sigh in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found the orphanage over the horizon, children playing ignorant of the cruel world. She had agreed to teach them under three conditions, she would only teach them when she had time, because well, with Professor Jeritza’s continual disappearance, she would have to keep up with her studies. She would only teach them defensive movements, and of course… they will not pick up a blade less forced to, she would not allow them to know of a world with bloodstained hands and guilt edged into their hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The cruel world outside the safety of the monastery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was routine by now, guarding the Archbishop with every passing hour, didn’t even allow bathroom breaks. In all honesty, he would much rather have a drinking contest with Manuela, and that woman drank like a fish. Or he could switch with the slacker, he wouldn’t mind either really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt focus,” Seteth chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed, he didn’t know what was worse, Seteth’s talk about monastery reputation or guarding a so obviously capable woman who could probably set the monastery on fire if she wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seteth, any reports on Professor Slacker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth’s brow twitched at the mention of Jeritza, and he silently sighed, “We currently have Catherine monitoring his behavior for now. But we continue to receive reports regarding his disappearance and how he may be using warp magic in order to conceal his movements.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at Lady Rhea, silently fulfilling her daily prayers in the presence of the Goddess statue. Hope she doesn’t do anything crazy once more information is gathered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone managed to catch the location he warps?” Jeralt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth shook his head, “Unfortunately not, There has however been a report of a corpse of a knight stationed in the nearby town. It seems likely that he may have been killed as a means to remove or eliminate any signs of evidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed, this whole thing was getting more troublesome than he thought, “Can’t we bring him in for interrogation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth shook his head, “In truth, Professor Jeritza is only ever noticeably present during class time or missions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could replace him long enough for you to finish,” Jeralt suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt, you have your duties as captain to fulfill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then get one of the other knights to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we intend to do it, now is not the time, not with the possibility of an assaination plot of the archbishop, we cannot take any risks. For now, a knight will monitor Professor Jeritza for any suspicious behavior towards the archbishop. However, until the end of the Blue Sea Moon, and the Rite of Rebirth the majority of our forces should be used as a means to protect the archbishop from any possible threats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded, figures the head of the church gets the higher priority. But again, the old lady can take care of herself. In all honesty, Jeritza is a dangerous man, and Jeralt seen what he can do with a lance, subduing him as soon as possible would be a smart idea. But then again, they don’t know when the stupid guy’s gonna dissapear again, gonna have to rethink their plans later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed, was the rest of the year gonna be like this too? Rebellian, assassination, maybe theft, what else was there gonna be? A full out war?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I hope this is fine, this is just some supports and stuff, cause well, eh. And you'll be seeing some more switching character positions in both the plot and supports so I can fit them in the story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The cathedral was quiet, lacking those who would pray to the goddess for their desires or misfortune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth leaned forward against the cold stone pillars, everything was going as planned, their intention to watch over the door of the Holy Mausoleum was also noted by the other two houses, because quoted by Lysithea, “None of them were stupid enough to neglect or fall for such an obvious distraction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harsh, but it was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked on, carefully glancing back as to ensure no one would slip by. Professor Jeritza was missing, like always, because why wouldn’t he be? Professor Manuela was either taking part in the Rite of Rebirth or drunk, and Professor Hanneman was doing something with… blood samples. So they would have to do this themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A light flashed before them, shadows walking out as though appearing out of thin air. Making their way towards the Holy Mausoleum. Byleth spent a few moments blinking. Warp, if she recalled correctly, from one the books Professor Hannemen lended her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Claude waved a signal, silently moving forward. Weapons at the ready as they followed close behind. The stairs winding like a snake, it was long, to think such a path existed below the Monastery. Looks like there were even more to be discovered in such a large place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were right,” Edelgard pointed her axe towards the opposing figures, “Unwanted guests have come to visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crow looked back in shock, his face covered yet the hate radiating off him was clear, saying everything he wanted to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us subdue these scoundrels immediately,” Lorenz said, shifting his lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The enemy is after the casket of Saint Serios,” Dimitri nodded, “Do they intend to steal her bones?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grave robbers huh,” Leonie readied her stance, “Weirdos. Well then, no one die!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this,” Bernedetta sighed, her hands quivering as she grasped her bow. “Oh, I don’t like it at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death Knight!” The crow ordered, “Prove your strength and scatter these fools!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dark knight sat tall upon his stead, a scythe resting on his shoulders, looking almost as though he was the Death God himself. Even for a novice such as herself, Byleth could tell, this man was to be avoided. His voice low as he spoke, “I don’t take commands, or waste my time on weaklings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something they could use to their advantage, maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright fellas,” Claude strung his bow, a man falling before him, “Follow my lead.” He splitted his fingers, directions clear in his subtle movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard sighed, “As much as I loath taking directions from you, I suppose we have no choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all nodded, following directions as they splitted, avoid the Black Knight at all costs, and reap the enemies in their way. Less they wished for death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was getting easier, taking a life, she didn’t hesitate anymore, was it a good thing or bad? Byleth wasn’t sure. The Death Knight didn’t move, simply sitting still upon his stead as the crow behind him desperately attempted to unclose the casket of Saint Serios. It would be best if it kept that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued marching forward, corpses laid forgotten at their feet. Wind tickled the back of her neck, cold, harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Duck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her mind screamed, bits of hair flowing down like water in front of her. She spun around, slashing her blade up before jumping backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmph.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scythe spun around, as though one with the wielder. Byleth nearly laughed, cold sweat running down her neck. He moved, figures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth!” Ingrid ran over, “You ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I lived,” Byleth nodded, she tightened the grip on her hilt. Keep your blade sharp and your mind sharper, “Buying time then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup,” Hilda said, “And you can thank Claude for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An arrow flew past them, before being sliced into mere splinters by Death’s scythe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no…  Did I make him mad?” Bernadetta quivered. “I think I made him mad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bern calm down! You’ll be fine,” Dorothea reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! I can try! I think, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all times for Professor Jeritza to be missing, why now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid placed a hand on her shoulder, “We can do this, the path to the casket is open, the others are too busy fighting. If you can kill the leader then we can be finished with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” Byleth asked, dodging the quick strikes of death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be fine,” Ingrid reassured, her stance ready for a counterattack, “We need to finish this quickly or we’ll be in an even worse situation. We have Bernadetta and Dorothea here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Hilda said, directing a cleave with her axe, “I wanna get this thing over with, so hurry up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Byleth nodded, a light shove in the back encouraging her to move forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spells and arrows shooting past her. A pathway cleared by her friends fighting back the graverobbers. And she kept running, her sword at the ready, prepared to end the one who brought this mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a… little… more,” The crow muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth rose her blade high, end it quickly, fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crow turned around, the sound of her footsteps on the stone steps flagged an intruder. “Too late!” He laughed, as he fired dark magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A distraction, clearly. Byleth jumped to the side, regaining her balance. The crow now wielding a sword in his hands, pale, dull, gray. Byleth squinted, she had seen that kind of sword before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A relic?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, calm down,” She breathed, eyeing the enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was full of openings, his stance weak, nothing in comparison to the captain, Catherine, or anyone she faced at the academy. A powerful sword meant nothing with a weak wielder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped forward, zig zag motion in an attempt at confusion, before bringing her blade up and down in one fluid motion. Don’t let him recover, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him recover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crow toppled to the ground, the sword layed dull beside it. Byleth sheathed her blade, picking up the relic. She wasn’t really sure what she was expecting, but nothing happened, the relic in her hands simply cold and gray, as if it was stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are we done here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>______________________</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Goddess, to you who lives in the sky above,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To you who watch and guide us all the same,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the founder who has created our very being.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Upon the return of the Blue Sea Star that has graced the Heavens,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May you return along it to walk amongst us once more,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that we may bask in the grace of your radiance,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the glory of your star-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The prayers of the Archbishop resounded throughout the Goddess Tower. The day of the Rite of Rebirth, the inevitable day now stood before them like any other. It was tiring, like the other years, but at least the other years he could run off, drink some booze, run a hangover and let the other knights handle it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt sighed, he now held newfound respect for the gatekeepers, just how did they manage to just stand in one spot for the entire day? Least Seteth was too caught up in his duties to badger him about paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been hours since they arrived, yet no sign of any kind of idiots ready for the so-called assination. No sign of the slacker either, actually Jeralt hasn’t seen him for a few days now. Just where did he slack off to? Catherine wasn’t here either, could be looking for the slacker or investigating some mess Seteth told her about, but then again it might be both. Probably both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seteth, Captain Jeralt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reports? Really? Now? Jeralt couldn’t be happier. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jeralt asked again, his voice a simple whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies for interrupting sir,” The knight whispered, saluting, “However, we have received important reports regarding the “Assassination” on Lady Rhea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s it from?” Jeralt sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catherine, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything on the slacker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slacker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nevermind, I’ll just ask her directly. You need Seteth too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight nodded, “We would like to ask his opinion on the matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get him, where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cathedral sir, Catherine and the students have rounded up the intruders there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Students?” Jeralt rose a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” The knight nodded, “Apparently they were there when Catherine arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All three sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight nodded once again, “Yes, I was told Catherine would fill you up on the details once you arrive personally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it. You’re dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight saluted, before turning around, making sure to make little noise as he left the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now for the hard part. Jeralt walked up to see Seteth praying along with his brat. He placed a hand on the shoulder to catch his attention, “Seteth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it Jeralt?” He hissed, looking over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt threw a thumb over his shoulder, “Important business, in the cathedral.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you asked the archbishop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I can ask her? She’s too busy praying to deal with this, I’ll see you down in two minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two? Jeralt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt smirked, freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He found Catherine along with the students waiting for him. A group of obviously suspicious individuals hands bound as they marched out the door with blades to their throats. The intruders, huh. “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First things first,” Catherine looked over, “Where's Seteth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be coming soon. Any injuries on the students?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow brat shook his head, “How kind of you to ask captain, no worries though, nothing too bad to complain about. Only some unavoidable scars in our memories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Seteth, you’re finally here.” Catherine said, “Took you long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Seteth twitched, “Catherine, I suppose you have a reason for interrupting us in the middle of the Rite of Rebirth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course I do,” Catherine nodded, “Better let the students explain first though, they’ll have more information than me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue brat offered a small bow, “We believed that the note Lord Lanato carried offered another objective, and had gathered at the Holy Mausoleum in order to prevent said objective.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you all plan this together?” Jeralt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red brat shook her head, “No, our objectives simply aligned, nothing more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Act natural until today,” Yellow brat said, bringing his hands up to his head, “In fact, Bernadetta even naturally screamed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth rubbed his temple, “I am assuming that the ‘other objective’ was theft or grave robbing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catherine nodded, “Looks like they planned to steal the relic in the coffin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relic?” Seteth echoed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid nodded, pointing towards the dull, uncoloured sword left in the safety of one of the knights. “The mage pulled it out of the coffin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Jeralt’s eyes widened at the sight of the sword, he had seen that before. Somewhere, better ask Hannemen later. Or Seteth could say it, yep, that works too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Sword of The Creator?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, was that what it was called?” Broccoli brat yawned, “If I could have a look at it later-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Catherine denied sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of the intruders?” Jeralt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sent them to the basement, we’ll prepare for a trial later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, trial, all fair ‘judgement.’” Jeralt muttered, ignoring Seteth’s glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth pinched his nose, “We will take the Sword of the Creator into our custody for now, and I will speak of this again to the archbishop once she has finished her duties in the Goddess Tower. Is that all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else you wanna say kids?” Catherine asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” The Dominic brat placed a fist on her palm, “There was the tall… black… dark…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Death Knight?” The kid asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya! That’s it!” The brattette pointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death Knight?” Catherine rose her brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the guests to the party,” Yellow brat said, “He was big, had a big scythe, wore a big mask-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And was a biiiig pain in the butt!” Goneril brat cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wore black armor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he had teeth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he had hair."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the worst description Jeralt ever heard in his life, and he lived to hear many, and he means many descriptions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” Seteth nodded, “We will keep an eye out for this… Death Knight. Is there more you wish to tell us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brats all looked at one another, before shaking their heads, “No, I don’t believe so,” Blue brat said, “However, if there is anything we remember, then we shall tell you immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seteth nodded, “Understood. You may all go.” He turned towards Catherine, “Also, Catherine, if you could drop by my office later, there is something I wish to ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heads dwindled out, leaving to tend to their wounds or thoughts. Death Knight huh? A ghostly figure rumored to roam the streets of the town at night. Same person? Maybe, he’ll think more about it later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>School started, so updates might be slower or random. But nothing else, really.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sothis had resigned herself to being the observer, it was frankly quite dull. Humans tend to spend so much of their time thinking, Sothis swears she could fall asleep before twilight even began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually she found herself drifting through near forgotten memories. (And she did, of course, ask for consent. Unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who so frequently appeared in said memories.) Sothis wasn’t sure what she was thinking, perhaps something that would state some sort of reasoning as to why she and Sitri were bound together, or perhaps she was just bored. Unfortunately, the most she had discovered thus far was that the captain of the famed ‘Knights of Serios’ was a shocking romantic. As much as she would have loved to tease her much cherished friend on the matter. Sothis had bit her tongue, resurfacing past regrets was something she very much did not want to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, it was apparent that the two clearly loved each other very much. How much did it hurt to leave? Sothis often wondered, simply thinking of it was enough for Sitri’s eyes to swell up with tears, so how much did it hurt to experience it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had watched that memory multiple times, Sitri running with tall flames blazing behind her with the child cradled in her arms. Watching and experience were two immensely different things however. Sothis could never truly understand less she went through something similar herself, but if she did, then she didn’t remember.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it sad? Pitiful? She supposed some people might call it that, but even if she could never remember, life would still go on. If she was alive… no nevermind, she very much was alive. She could very vividly pinch herself on the cheek if she so wanted to after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So long she was alive, there was a chance she may remember something, no matter how small that chance may be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis noticed how Sitri now lowered her head as she walked, as though trying to hide from the world. Something she had seen before in the distant memories of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that place.</span>
  </em>
  <span> An old habit that had returned. Had anyone else seen her then they would have thought her as lonely or of the sort, her daughter gone and no known living relatives. But she knew better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sitri.” Sothis called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri had flinched at the sudden voice, before taking in a deep breath, “Sothis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Sothis huffed, “Do not tell me you have forgotten about me, we have been together for years!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis paused hesitating, “Have you had another one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri’s eyes widened, and Sothis had noticed how she had grasped her hand in order to prevent any sort of conduct. “No, it’s not that at all… It was… a different dream this time. A sad one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you would like to talk about it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe some other time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then when you are ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri nodded, “Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until she was ready, Sothis would not pry. Sitri would eventually tell her, just as she had done before in the past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also, keep your head up! Do you wish to bump into somebody?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, thanks for telling me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tapping of light footsteps were heard from behind them, and Sothis turned around. One of the twins, Fried, if she guessed correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Sitri!” The boy called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fried?” Sitri turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis let out a small laugh, it looks like she was right. The child was alone, the other twin nowhere in sight. Which was good, Sothis supposed, seeing how the two would both argue </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?” Sitri asked, tilting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you see-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis yawned, ignoring the rest of the conversation as she instead delved back into distant memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Big sis,” The young boy had pulled her sleeve, staring up at her with big doe eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm?” She had looked down at him then, towering over the young boy. Cold, blank, detached, just as they had called her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy had swallowed, his hand shaking as it continued to grasp onto her sleeve, and yet unwilling to let go. “Are you sad?” He asked, biting his lip, as though expecting to be thrown off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sad…?” She had knelt down in front of the boy, tilting her head as though unsure of what he was talking about. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His eyes widened, taking in a deep breath before speaking once again, “Are you…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… don’t know.” Was all she could muster, looking away from the barely complete answer she had given.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Warm hands had reached out, pinching the side of her cheeks as he stretched them. She cupped her hands over the boy’s, “What are you doing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Smile.” The only answer she was given, the boy stretching her cheeks even further.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mama said, smiling makes you feel better. See?” He had let go, bringing his fingers to his cheeks as he proceeded to show off a toothy grin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know what you-” She sighed, attempting to replicate the face before her. Only for her face to stiffen, unable to create any sort of expression. Just like always. “I… I can’t.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why was she like this? The idea of an answer was like reaching for the sun, far away, impossible, a mere fantasy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sothis?” Sitri had called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis flinched, being shoved out of the memory before the end. How troublesome. She would have at least wished to see the conclusion. But there was always next time she supposed. “Have you finished your conversation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri nodded, “A while ago, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. Was it anything of importance?” Sothis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri shook her head, “He was just asking if I saw Kisai anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Concern for his brother then… understood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis could never truly register the idea of siblings, she was aware Sitri lacked thereof as well. She could, however, somehow register the idea of children. Yes, annoying little brats, who would constantly, continuously request for attention. But she would love and care for them regardless, as though her sole reason for living were them. Like Byleth for Sitri, and the children who would so often appear in the memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How were they doing now? She wondered, were they still alive? Possibly yes, but then again possible not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis shook her head, why was she asking herself this? About children who may not even exist? About possibly fragments of her imagination?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yawned, resting her head on her hand as she laid back on the stone throne. Everything was just making her so… sleepy. She would think more… another time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First Sothis pov! Why? I wanted to try it out. Also I rewrote this a few times. Not sure if I'm satisfied, but idk. I am also debating on putting in povs for the other villagers. But then again, I'm not not so sure. Welp, thanks for reading! And hope it's fine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The pages crinkled between her fingers as she flipped it. It was an old book, one that had been used many times before, but even the old ones would come in handy at times. A book on medicines, for well, emergencies, if it ever came to it. Hopefully not, but better safe than sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth closed the book, lifting up a hand as she called the librarian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elderly librarian looked towards her, tilting his head in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth held up the book, gesturing towards it, “If you don’t mind, could I borrow this book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomas nodded, offering a warm smile, “Ah, yes of course. Thank you for telling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, placing the book in her pouch as she proceeded to walk out of the library. Maybe she should drop by the infirmary, just in case to see if Professor Manuela is in, and if so then to ask her questions. It was rare, as most of the time when she was not teaching, she was either flirting with men or according to the knights, “piss drunk in the middle of nowhere.” Byleth sighed, Mercedes would always be an option, but she would most likely be busy preparing for her sword test. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached the door of the infirmary, bringing a small fist to the door as she knocked gently. “Professor Manuela?” She called, “Are you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly opened the door, noticing how the room was in fact a mess, with the professor slumped stoned on a chair. Just what was her life going to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn men,” The professor mumbled, “Who needs tramps like them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed, bringing a hand to rub her temple. Time to get started then. She slumped the drunken professor over her shoulder, before proceeding to lay her on one of the beds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...But noo… I’m afraid to go in there. Some knight he is…. Oh no…. It’s a little dirty…. Well two can play at that game, I’d like to see how good you’d go if you get injured on that stupid battlefield. Little weasel gonna have to man up…..” The professor continued talking, it was a little strange honestly, was she really drunk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed, kneeling as she searched the bottom cabinet, pulling out a small jar full of cotton. Pulling out two small balls of fluff, she inserted them into her ears before closing the jar and returning it to its rightful place. Many of the details of the professor’s story was something she very much did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began picking up the empty bottles of alcohol, throwing them into the bin. Just how many were there? Least there was no vomit on the floor. The smell was already making her light headed, a walk outside later would be nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nearly flinched when her shoulder felt a light tap, turning around as she took the cotton out of her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apologies, was I interrupting something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Dimitri,” She acknowledged, “Nothing particularly important, did you need something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you see,” Dimitri let out a small chuckle, “I had sustained minor injuries during training and Dedue had insisted that I go to the infirmary for safe measure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked over to where the professor slept, still muttering of her love woes. “I don’t think the professor is in the condition to help you with anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Noted.” Dimitri nodded, “That said, do you need help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” She shook her head, “It’s fine, you’re busy aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need to worry. And besides, there is something I wish to ask you as well.” He knelt down beside her, picking up the last of the glass that littered the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire away then,” She stood up, walking over to the counter to pick up a rag, wetting it before using it to wipe the wooden floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s more of a request rather than a question,” He started, continuing when Byleth nodded in response, “Do you recall that time you taught the orphans of the monastery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Byleth nodded, “What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I was just wondering, if you don’t mind, if I could accompany you the next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He nodded, “In truth I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” They both turned around, their eyes meeting the now awoken professor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Manuela!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get some water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor brought a hand up to rub her temple, squinting as she looked around before taking the cup Byleth had offered. “My poor head… what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you see-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait no, don’t answer that. I remember, always will remember at some point.” She grumbled, before taking a look around, “Well then, I guess I should thank you two for cleaning up, so thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” The professor rose a brow, “I’m assuming you didn’t come to the infirmary for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Opening her pouch, Byleth pulled out the medicine book, opening it to a page and pointed to a paragraph. “I was wondering if you could explain this part to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” The professor nodded, turning towards Dimitri, “And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri shook his head in response, “There is nothing of importance that I need.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, in that case,” She waved her hand, “Shoo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right of course.” He nodded as he prepared to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Dimitri,” Byleth said, and Dimitri turned towards, “I’m going again on Sunday if you want to join me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He smiled, “Thank you very much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, leaving the infirmary with only the professor and Byleth behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” The professor said, the restlessness seeping into her voice, “The question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Byleth nodded, going back to the paragraph from before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor nodded, explaining thoroughly going through it multiple times to ensure her student understood. It was better than what Justine had done, and it amazed Byleth to see her talk as though she was not asleep mere minutes before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you get it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Byleth nodded, “Thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to thank me, just doing my job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth stood up, returning the book back to her pouch, “Well, please get some rest. I’ll be going now. Have a good day and thank you again professor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” She yawned, laying down in the cot as she shifted her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth rubbed her eyes as she walked, taking in a deep breath, it was nice to finally be out in fresh air after so long, there were always things that would need to be done but at least for now she could take a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth paused for a moment, finding her eyes draw to the right, a graveyard, huh. Just really, what did this place </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have? Secret rooms? No, nevermind, scratch that. Seeing how frequently Professor Jeritza went missing, it would be safe to say there were most likely indeed secret rooms just begging for people to come and play hookie. Where? Claude would probably know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found her eyes drawing towards a certain grave, near the edge, where a man stood tall above it. Captain Jeralt. Was he visiting someone? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His deceased wife and child.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh… right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had almost flinched when the captain had turned his face towards her. Well… should she make a run for it? Wait no, that would be even more suspicious. Maybe she could.... The captain waved a hand, breaking her out of her thoughts as he gestured for her to come over. Well, that sorts that problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way towards the captain, passing the many stone graves that decorated the cemetery. It gave her an unnerving feeling, knowing that this was where many of the dead rested. “I’m sorry-” She started, being cut off by the rough hand ruffling the hair on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth lifted up her head, looking over to the grave stone. It was faded, worn away by the passage of time. She had found herself drawn more towards the bottom of the grave, where only the time frame was legible. 1160, that was all. And this was where a child was buried, a child who died mere days after birth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one buried there.” The captain spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Byleth’s eyes widened, and she looked up to meet eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wifes, no children, no babies. Dig up that grave and you’ll find nothing. Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about ashes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then… are they alive?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain had stayed silent, for one… two… before merely shrugging as he let out a huff. It was vague, as though he wasn’t sure. It was strange, he should have been sure, he had seen it happen, hadn’t he? But if…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what was the point?” She had asked out loud, tilting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes had widened for a moment, before looking away as though reminiscent. “I sometimes wonder about that myself.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>_____________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeralt stayed quiet, following close behind every time the target moved. It was rather boring, the most Professor Jeritza would do was just walk around, eat sweets, train, or just look at the wall like his brain capacity shrunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing worth reporting, but there were many things Jeralt wondered about. During his time in which he would disappear, the slacker was nowhere to be found, in the monastery anyway. So where the hell does that damn Jeritza go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monastery was big, Jeralt knew that. But there were knights stationed at nearly every friggin corner of the place. If he left, someone would have seen him, if he stayed, someone would have seen him. It was absolutely ridiculous, it’s been practically a century since he came to Garreg Mach, and he still doesn’t know the entire layout of the place. There’s still that place Aelfric looks over, Abyss, if Jeralt remembered correctly. Checking the place out might be worth some time later, might be where even more slackers like to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor began moving, continued walking as though he was simply carrying out his day to day activities. Jeralt followed close behind, but far enough to be out of sight, as to not be discovered. This was going to take a while, how long? Who knows, can’t wait for it to be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey there beautiful, I just saw you and I thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddess why?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt groaned, Jeritza could wait, gonna have to deal with the brat first. Won’t be able to focus if he doesn’t shut him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” The brat jumped, turning around, the kid behind him taking her cue to leave, “Uh,” He laughed nervously, “Captain Jeralt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you see, I uhh..” The Gautier brat brought a hand to the back of his head, “I was just asking Byleth a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re gonna ask questions, then you can skip all the other bullshit and get to the point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right well,” He hesitated, “I have a favor to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Jeralt rose a brow, “And what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, well… I’m guessing you know about my brother. Man this is more awkward than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, the one that stole the relic. What about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking the knights to spare him?” Jeralt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What no,” The brat refuted, “I always knew he was a piece of garbage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you asking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brat looked up, making eye contact, “I’d like to come along with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… and why are you asking me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brat’s eyes widened, “Aren’t you leading the mission?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Gilbert is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gilbert… huh, and where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to him and Seteth for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, wow, thanks-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt put his hand up, stopping the brat from talking any further, “And in return, what are you gonna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess,”  The brat brought a fist up to his chin, pondering for a moment, “I’ll slow down for a moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it two and we’ve got ourselves a deal.” Jeralt said, bringing his hand out for a shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brat took it, shaking it once with a smug grin on his face, “Guess that works.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to talk to your professor about it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, of course, do it before he leaves. Well thanks captain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, now back to work.” He turned around, going back to find the damn slacker before it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself back at the same place he last saw him, no one there, because of course not. He kept walking, hoping to find some trace of the target, unfortunately no. Goddess damn it, of course he’s gone. Fine, he’ll try again tomorrow. Hope the saints have mercy on him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh, writers block, my worse enemy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was colder than usual, a chill in the air sending a shiver down her spine as Byleth walked, the classroom visible in the near distance. But maybe it wasn’t the weather, maybe it was something else. It was tense. Whenever she walked into the classroom, as though there was something to be avoided, something weighing on their minds as they sat at their desks with their quills scribbling away. She knew a bit about it; a relic stolen from a noble house of Faerghus. But she couldn't help but feel that there was more to it, that there was something else. A feeling similar to back then, when they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>mission. But maybe she was overthinking it, hopefully. Even if it was to happen, it would be the knights going this time, and it would be better, for all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pushed open the doors before her, although not all there, her fellow classmates sat at the wooden desks, their books open in preparation with the sound of the light tapping of the quills on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Jeritza wasn’t there either, running late then. A bit shocking, actually. Ignoring the constant disappearances, he really did show up to teach them. So perhaps, even if he didn’t show it, maybe he did care. At least a little. But then again, it was pure fantasy to believe she could know what went through the minds of others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a small sigh she sat, laying her books out before her, waiting for those who have not yet arrived and for the class to begin. She often wondered if they were behind when compared to the other classes. Hopefully not, seeing how they would still learn things from the other two professors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said what?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shocked at the sudden voice, they all turned their heads, Sylvain walking through the parted doors with Ingrid close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” Annette asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must have pulled one of his ridiculous antics again.” Felix said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Felix!” Sylvain looked shocked, “Do you really have that little faith in me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it wasn’t that, then what happened?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Averting his gaze, he sighed, “Well… I mean if you would just let me explain.” He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really?” Ingrid rose a brow, gesturing, “Then by all means, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled nervously, the room silent as they waited for his explanation. “The thing is, you see...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Jeritza!” Ashe noted, “You’ve arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor grunted in response, ignoring the small breath of relief from Sylvain as he walked to the front of the room. The sound of his steps echoed throughout the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glaring at Sylvain as she put a hand on his shoulder, “We’ll finish this after class.” Ingrid said, pacing towards a desk before sitting beside Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya… ok…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting uncomfortably, the red head made his way to the front of the room, ignoring the stares that stuck onto him as he sat beside Felix, who grunted before turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t unusual for Ingrid to chide her friend as they walked into the classroom. And Byleth had simply learned to assume it was due to his skirtchasing. However, this time… it felt different, somehow. If she could put it into words, then perhaps… much more worrisome. Or maybe she was just imagining it, hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over to Ingrid, who hastily scribbled notes with her head rested on her knuckle as she mumbled. It was quiet, words unable to be maken out, as to not disturb the class, but worrying nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air of the class was tense, stiff, cold, and it remained so, even as the sound of the chalk continued to scratch the board with the professor at the front, his voice dry as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was happening? She had wondered multiple times throughout the class. The contents for the moon’s mission had not yet been mentioned nor finalised. Did it have something to do with that? Or perhaps, no… she shook her head. It would be foolish to allow students to face off against a relic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a blur, the lessons, questions, answers, her mind spent on pondering on well, everything. There were questions, many of them, that circled continuously, endlessly, with the answer not yet found. But it would come eventually, soon, like it always did, whether they liked it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long had passed since they began? Byleth didn’t know, but it was over, already, like it always was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor left, without looking at them, without talking to them, like he always did. But then again, not like it mattered anymore. There were bigger things to take care of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gazes returned to Sylvain, class was over, nothing to stop the questions from being answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red head, in question continued to stare at his desk, his head rested on his palm, lips moving as though forming small mumbles, yet they were not audible from so far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” Ingrid spoke, the silence broken, footsteps echoed throughout the room as they all made their way to get closer to Sylvain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sylvain rose his head. “Oh right, that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would be easier if we start from the beginning,” Mercedes suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mercie’s right!” Annette piped, “If it’s important we should know all the details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Dedue nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, go ahead Sylvain.” Dimitri gestured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then again, no rush.” Byleth reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain nodded, letting out a small laugh as he rubbed his hand behind the back of his head. “So, I guess… how should I…” He hesitated, taking in a deep breath before beginning to speak once more, “I won’t be joining this moon’s mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went still for a moment, as though time had stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you intend on skipping?” Dedue asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No,” Sylvain denied, “Even if I could, Ingrid would never let me hear the end of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl in question simply shrugged, “True.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued, “So, I’m sure you heard about the situation with the knights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one regarding the relic, I presume.” Dimitri nodded, resting his chin on his fist. His eyes widened with realisation, “No… you aren't.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain nodded, “I’ll be joining the knights, guess you could say I’m still doing a mission. Just a different one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong with that?” Byleth asked, her head tilted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was slight, yet Ingrid stiffened at the question, “It’s the leader, he’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother,” Sylvain finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. So that was it. But there was more to it, wasn’t there? They were family, weren’t they? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Ashe asked, his voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s your brother, isn’t he?” He continued speaking, as though he had read her previous thoughts. “You’re going to watch your brother die, why are you going?” His face was grim, dark, just as it had been weeks ago, and yet different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain’s eyes widened, and he paused, closing his eyes for a moment. The question was straightforward, and yet it was clear he didn’t know how to respond. Until, “Well… I guess I just want to see the look on his face when he finds out that I’m part of the group who’s come to take him down.” He smiled, but it was obvious, it was fake, as though the atmosphere was not heavy, as though he was not clenching his hand hard until nails dug deep into his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh…?” Ashe took a step back, a small stumble, his lips quivering, but he stayed, and continued to listen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean,” He let out an apathetic laugh, a failed attempt to lighten the atmosphere, no doubt, “I’ve always been the one to clean up his mess, what's one more time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>______________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This would take a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The professor continued to walk, the sound of his steps steady and familiar. The same schedule as last time sweets, train, stupid wall, recycle and reuse, but add boredom to the mix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt bit his tongue as he let out a groan, why did they ask him for this job anyway? Shamir would’ve definitely been a better choice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, not like complaining would do anything. So he stayed quiet, and followed his prey, as to not lose him once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had prayed, prayed, to the Goddess that it would be easier this time, and just how rare was that? In fact, following the damn Jeritza has to be one of the most troublesome assignments he’s been given in a long, long time. Even worse than the lord brats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had already told Seteth about the Gautier’s brat request, which was, surprisingly, accepted, although he was banned from drinking alcohol and booze for a while, which was… whatever. Just need to prove that he wasn’t an alcoholic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gilbert’s response was, the same response he had to everything, really. A stoned face that puts Seteth’s to shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brat keeps looking for him, and yet every time she finds him, he runs away, avoiding his own flesh and blood like the plague. ‘Doesn’t deserve to see her,’ he says. Stupid, really, his wife and children are alive. Alive, well, somewhere he knows he can find them, and he still won’t go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt blinked, realising how his hand curled to a fist. Oh. He sighed, relaxing his hand, he’s been feeling a bit agitated lately, after seeing Gilbert. Well… whatever, think about it later. He brought his attention back to the slacker, returning to the task at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeritza paused for a while, taking a small look around. Breathing in small breaths, Jeralt stayed quiet, as quiet he could be anyway. He stood still, ignoring the rest of the word as he waited for the prey to move, until.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been following me.” Jeritza said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve noticed,” Jeralt said, moving out from his hiding spot, “Guess you're not as absentminded as I thought you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a complement?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should it be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nearly groaned, he’s been caught, by the slacker, and the stupid conversation. Could this even be called a conversation? It was short, ridiculous, and stiff, how the hell did this guy manage to land the job of ‘Professor’ of all things? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Seriously, he talks like a rock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why..?” Jeritza asked, his voice monotone like it’s always been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why I’m following you?” Jeralt shrugged, “Figured you’d be able to figure that out on your own, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” The slacker placed his chin on his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So he’s a slow thinker too, great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to take a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Jeritza looked him in the eye, and although his mask covered them, Jeralt swore the colour shared resemblance to one of the brats from the Blue Lion house. But maybe he’s just imagining it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I desired fresh air. Is there something wrong with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just unusual, I mean, you spend most of your time cooped up either in the training grounds or the classroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really? That's it? Thought he’d have more to say than that, but then again, not like he ever had much to say to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” The professor tilted his head, “Or do you still intend to follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jeralt shrugged, “I’ll leave you to do whatever you're doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, walking away. Looks like the Goddess didn’t answer his prayer. It was his fault to begin with anyway, should’ve waited until later to stress about his life. The guy’s gonna be cautious around him from now on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nearly laughed, life really is difficult.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As always, the bridge presented a view of the tall mountains, the which birds flew overhead. There were less people as well, the nuns and priests walking across numbering barely ten. That was good, less people for him to deal with, even better that there were no brats. </p><p>He sighed. Jeralt was tired, more than usual. He was tired, bored, stressed, unfortunately sober, and <em> very </em> close to wanting to beat something half to death. (Not like Seteth would let him, but whatever.)</p><p>The Gautier brat kept his promise, and they received less complaints about cheating bastards and creepy ass flirting. Jeralt even swore Seteth had less wrinkles for a while, until he told him the brat was going to the stupid tower with the knights. He got more after that. And then there was still the thing with that damn slacker Jeritza. That just made him groan.</p><p>Honestly he’d rather not think of all of what was happening. Especially about <em> that </em>. He’s been running away from that bothersome issue for a while now, but no matter how far he ran, it was always planted at the back of his mind. </p><p>
  <em> Soon. He’ll figure it out soon. </em>
</p><p>Jeralt sighed again, a hand rested on his temple. Small droplets of rain curved down his knuckles. Looking up to the sky, he noticed how it was bare of clouds. A light sunshower then, that was good, better when compared to the storms the Verdant Rain Moon was known for. Honestly mother nature would be a sadist if the knights would have to deal with that on the mission, remembering that time in the lightning storm just made his head hurt even more than it already did. Thankfully there weren’t any missions that were assigned to him, apparently the head aching business with Jeritza was enough. Unfortunately, there was the thing about training the knights. </p><p>So… Fuck, here we go again.</p><p>Training during the Verdant Rain Moon was always a ridiculous pain, the new recruits would always trip or fall into a ditch, or they would hit their head on a rock and end up with a concussion. The good thing? Least they didn’t cry about it. The bad thing? Everything else. How many times had he told them to watch their step and bring proper footwear? Fuck sensibility, lets just throw that out of the window.</p><p>“-tain.” </p><p>Seteth’s gonna be on his back if he decides to disregard the training altogether, and he already heard how the talk with Professor Manuela lasted hours. But honestly, between investigations, training, missions, brat sitting, and personal requests, doesn’t he give him enough to do? Give him a break once in a while, the situation about his (ninety nine percent) kid is already pushing him to the brink of swearing bloody murder.</p><p>“-alt.”</p><p>He turned his head upon finally acknowledging his companion, unfortunately. “Hi.”</p><p>Lord Rodrigue Fraldarius, the Faerghus lord bowed slightly, a form of respect that he would never get used to. “My apologies, was I interrupting something?”</p><p><em> Nothing but the ridiculous stupid thing that is now my life. </em>Is what he’d say, if he knew Seteth wouldn’t pounce on him. So instead he said something more sane, “You didn’t interrupt anything. But if you need something, then say it.”</p><p>“As blunt as I remember.” Rodrigue laughed, “That said, I don’t believe you changed much over the years.”</p><p>Jeralt grunted, a natural response to those who point out his unchanging physique. Having it be pointed out so many times, it really gets annoying, but there wasn’t ever anything he could do about it. “You have more wrinkles then I remember, brat.”</p><p>“Moving on,” The lord coughed into his fist, changing the topic no doubt, “If you don’t mind, I am wondering if you could spare any additional information regarding the bandits. Their headquarters have been set up in Fraldarius territory, and it has caused many disturbances for our people. Should there be anything we can do, we would like to help.”</p><p>Jeralt nodded in understanding, “Unfortunately, I doubt I know anything important that you don’t. For the information you’re looking for, it would be better to ask Seteth or Gilbert.”</p><p>“I see,” Rodrigue nodded, “Then do you know where they may be?” </p><p>“Seteth’s in the office,” <em> because why the fuck wouldn’t he be? </em> “And Gilbert… somewhere in the courtyard last I saw him.” <em> Running away again no doubt. </em></p><p>“Understood. If I may, could I ask one more question?” </p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Have you seen my son, perchance?” He asked, “I have need of him..”</p><p>“Check the training grounds or the quarters, if he’s not there then he went out.”</p><p>“Thank you, captain.” Bowing once more, the Faerghus lord turned around and left.</p><p>Jeralt returned his attention back to the nature around him, retreating back into his thoughts,  hopefully no one comes by and-</p><p>“Captain!”</p><p>Nope, spoke too soon.</p><p> He sighed. Was his head hurting more or less than earlier? He seriously couldn’t tell.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________</p><p> </p><p>“Get him!”</p><p>The children charged, wooden blades held high. Only to be knocked down by their opponent. Although they tried their best, their footwork was sloppy, and their movements slow.</p><p>“Felix!” Ingrid called, “Can’t you be a little bit more gentle? By the goddess, you’re fighting children!”</p><p>“Not to mention they only know the basics of defending.” Byleth added.</p><p>“Tch,” Felix scoffed, “Why am I even here?”</p><p>“Is there anywhere you’d rather be?” Ingrid asked, her arms crossed as she rosed a brow.</p><p>“Training, sparing, cleaning my blade,” Felix listed, “The list could go on.” He shrugged, pointing the wooden blade in his hands towards the ground. Ignoring the children still laying at his feet.</p><p>“Actually…” Ashe rose his hand, “I’m glad we have a peaceful mission this time.”</p><p>“You’re entitled to your opinion.” </p><p>Byleth sighed, the scene reminded her much of back home, when she, her mother and a few others would look after the young ones when their parents took a much needed break or two. Only difference was that there was less chaos, stress and how Aunt Ria had put it, “sociopathic killer rabbits, who were somehow better than feral monkeys.”</p><p> It was an over exaggeration, honestly. They didn’t kill anyone. Didn’t even know how to hold a knife properly without cutting themselves. At worse, she’d describe them as surly babies who were attracted to trouble like fish to water. <strike>Also… little jerks.</strike></p><p>And so it made Byleth worry about them. A lot.</p><p>“Meanie,” A young boy sniffed, making Byleth flinch as she was shaken out from her thoughts.</p><p>“Hmph.”</p><p>She sighed, kneeling by the tearful boy, she picked him up as she slowly caressed his hair like she did with the “surly babies.” The dampness of the cotton of her shirt provided a small weight, so she was grateful that the boy had not tugged her hair as well, she was also glad that, unlike the “surly babies,” he wasn’t screaming. The children of the monastery really are more tame. </p><p>“Calm down,” She said calmly, like she had always done. “Is there anything you want?”</p><p>“Can I have candy…?” </p><p>“Sure,” She sighed. Leaving Felix and the others to <strike>beat up</strike> play with the children outside, returning to the shade of the building where Mercedes and Annette stayed. Annette probably brought cookies again, she always had. A “just in case,” if she got hungry during a mission. Byleth didn’t really get it. For hunger, wouldn’t something like dried meat be better? But whatever.</p><p>“Annette?” She called.</p><p>The red head jumped up from what she was doing, nearly stumbling as she did so, “I’m fine!” She said, laughing it off with a small chuckle.</p><p>“Be careful Annie!” Mercedes said with a laugh.</p><p>“I said I’m fine, Mercie.” Annette pouted.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Mercedes chuckled, walking away when called.</p><p>Annette huffed once more before turning towards Byleth. “Sorry about that. There was something you needed, right? Fire away!”  </p><p>“Sweets. Gimme,” The boy put his hand out, as though expecting to be given something.</p><p>Annette shook her head, bringing her index finger up to the boy’s face, “No.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Say please first.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“If you don’t then I won’t give you anything.”</p><p>Byleth continued to stand, holding the boy as he and Annette continued to talk. It honestly made her wonder why she was there, and why she didn’t just leave. But too late for that now.</p><p>“If you say please, then she might give you two,” Byleth said, an attempt of encouragement.</p><p>“Can I have candy, please?” The boy asked again, his hand still reached out.</p><p>“Ok, good job!” Reaching into her pouch, Annette pulled out a small bag, small biscuits tumbling out one by one onto the palm of her hand. “Here!” She said, handing out a few of the biscuits.</p><p>He immediately shoved them into his mouth, pumping his fist against his chest as he coughed. Byleth let out a sigh as she grabbed her flask, giving it to the boy. Who drank like the “surly babies” back at home, although more tame. “Eat slower next time.”</p><p>“Was it tasty?” Annette asked. She beamed at the young boy’s nod, “Then it’s a good thing I made more than usual!”</p><p>“Nh,” The boy nodded as he grinned.</p><p>“Do you want some?” Annette held up the pouch of sweets, offering it out to her.</p><p>“I’m fi-” Byleth began to refuse, only to be cut off by the slamming of the door opening. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she turned around to see who it was.</p><p>“Byleth!”</p><p>“Felix!” Annette chided, “You can’t just slam the door open like that.”</p><p>“Tch.”</p><p>“It’s him!” The child in her arms pointed, sticking out his tongue, “Big, fat, stupid meanie!” </p><p>
  <em> I want to go home.  </em>
</p><p>“What do you need?” Byleth asked, placing the boy on the ground, who ran away as soon as his feet touched the ground.</p><p>“Spar me,” Felix requested bluntly.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“My blade will grow dull if I have to fight children any longer.”</p><p>“Couldn’t you ask someone else?”</p><p>He raised his brow, as though the question asked was no greater than foolish. </p><p>“Alright,” Byleth sighed, “I get it.”</p><p>She brushed past him, her eyes squinting at the sudden sun rays. The countless wooden blades laid motionless on the ground, she knelt down grasping one before standing up and turning towards the challenger. </p><p>“Finally.” He smirked.</p><p> </p><p>It ended faster than it started, Byleth stood above her fallen rival with the blade to his throat. The looks of admiration pinned to her back, making her uncomfortable, yet satisfied. “Satisfied yet?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>She reached out her hand, pulling him up to his feet.</p><p>“You brats look like you’re having fun.” A gruff hand ruffled her hair, and she pushed it off, a slight itchy feeling left on her scalp. </p><p>“Captain Jeralt,” Dimitri bowed, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I felt like checking out the orphanage,” He answered gruffly.</p><p>“I’m sorry but…” Ashe hesitated, “Isn’t it working hours?”</p><p>“Tomato, tomato,” He brazenly shrugged. “I can do whatever I want.”</p><p>Byleth stood in shock. Did he decide to discard his assignment? Honestly, that was something she wouldn’t mind betting money on. Maybe it was just her, but quite a few of the adults at the monastery just seemed… unreliable at times. Like when Professor Manuela gets drunk, or when Professor Hannemen begins his long talks of crests, and Professor Jeritza.</p><p>It was an awkward silence, as they registered the words that he had just said.</p><p>“Captain,” Ingrid said, breaking the silence, “Do you know when the knights will come back from their mission?”</p><p>“If you’re talking about the one with your friend, then he’ll be back sometime next week.” The captain answered.</p><p>“Understood, thank you very much.”</p><p><em> “I’ve always been the one to clean up his mess, what’s one more time?” </em>It was something Byleth had thought of often. It was a short notice, something he had told them only the day before, before departing the day after. It was different, than the one regarding Lord Lanato, there was no despair in the air, nor was there that tenseness in the air that had been there. She was an only child, Byleth knew that, so she had no place to talk of siblings. But she did wonder, was the difference between a step-father and a brother so great, that Sylvain would not hesitate in joining the people who would end his brother’s life?</p><p>The questions continued to pile, one after another, unable to be answered. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy New Year!<br/>I'll try to update a little faster next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He downed the mug in his hands, the distinct bitterness of the beer dispersed throughout his entire mouth. The sensation of the bubbles giving a feeling of satisfaction after a long day of work. It was something Jeralt would have taken for granted, had he not been a knight. To drink your sorrows away with friends, thinking only of the present, was not something you could do if you were dead. Even back then, friends today would be gone tomorrow, left under the dirt as their bodies continued to rot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enjoy the present before the future disappears. Something he should have done many times before. Did he learn his lesson yet? Probably not. Wish he did. But it's not like it was something he wanted to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt brought the mug to his lips once more, stopping momentarily once noticing the figure behind him. “Aelfric.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt! What a coincidence!” His old friend opened his arms wide, a gentle smile pasted across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure about that?” Jeralt grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose not,” Aelfric sighed, “But then again, is this not where you would normally spend your time?” He took a stool beside him, sitting down with his hands cupped on the table. “And I must ask, do you intend on making Alois pay once again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, nobody told him he had to.” Jeralt shrugged, taking another mouthful of ale. It may have sounded like an excuse, but it was true. There was never a time he had forced him to pay for his drinking habits, there was no point in doing so either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he grateful? Of course he was. It was thanks to Alois he wasn't kicked out of bars every time he entered. And so it made him feel bad everytime someone told him he should stop getting the poor guy to pay off debts. If he had to blame something it would be himself and the fact that the poor guy was just too damn kind. Honestly! He doesn't even speak about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aelfric let out a sigh at the response given, it was the kind that he was used to by now, one that was given to him alot. “Well then,” Aelfric turned to face him, making eye contact, “What do you intend to do this year, Jeralt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer, turning away as he simply continued to drink from the cold wooden mug from his hands. Maybe it was just him, but there was a small chill in the air, even as the fire in the background crackled and burned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon,” Aelfric coughed, “Allow me to rephrase that. Jeralt, the anniversary for the incident is coming up soon, is it not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you plan to do it again?” He asked, “To spend the night in front of the graves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt grinned, “I don’t know what you're talking about, it’s obvious you’ll end up joining me either way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To think it was already that time of year. Already twenty years, huh. He should have listened to their words back then. But now there’s nothing left to do but laugh at his past’s immaturity. But then again, maybe there's more to look forward to this year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Aelfric acknowledged, looking down at his hands, hesitating, before talking once more. “Though I can’t help but wonder, is this truly what she would have wanted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha,” He let out a dry laugh, “Even if you say that, I can’t think of you the type to move on, even after all these damn years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you say,” Aelfric said, fiddling with his fingers, “But I don’t suppose you’re much different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Jeralt shrugged, “But at least I acknowledged it already after so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would never forget about the incident so long as he lived. He was a stubborn old fool, he knew that, he’ll end up sticking to the yearly routine even if she came back to him. Rhea and Seteth already knew, less it was something stupidly important, they wouldn't bother him with much work during the Horsebow moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no secret to anyone how important that moon and day was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess there was something else to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Aelfric looked up at his sudden words, unsure of what he heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Jeralt assured, upon realizing how he spoke his thoughts. He didn’t really feel like telling Aelfric about the kid yet. But then again either way he’ll be able to tell if he saw her, so it didn’t really matter. They’ll end up having this conversation later, but not now. There was a time and place for everything, including this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re managing the Abyss, right?” Jeralt asked, changing the subject. If Aelfric had known, then he didn’t show it on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Abyss. An underground haven for vagabonds, and those who find solace in the depths. It didn’t really matter who were there, maybe bandits, fallen nobility, or fugitives. There were many rumors that surrounded the underground of Garreg Mach, but he doubted that many would believe them. As for himself, Jeralt was well aware of the truth of the rumors. And he believed that he might have gone there himself once before. But even so, it was a long time ago, and he couldn’t remember many of the details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has there been any problems?” Jeralt asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all,” Aelfric shook his head, “Regardless of how the Church has treated them, they are all very kind people. My request to the Archbishop has been accepted as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The job suits you,” Jeralt remarked, “You’ve always been good with people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think so? Thank you very much.” Aelfric coughed, clearing his throat, “In regards to the Abyss, Jeralt there is a favor I must ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you do not mind, would you be able to come to the Abyss? There are those who wish to meet you.” He said, “But of course, there is no need to force yourself if you do not wish to do so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends when you want me to go.” Jeralt said. There was no reason to decline this favor, even if most of his time “meeting” people were just meaningless flattery and nonsensical proposals that served no purpose than to dally about. Aelfric was never the type to waste his time, and he clearly feels that this is important. He was also interested in his friend’s relationship with the Abyssians as well, so there was no harm in doing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps after the Horsebow moon,” Aelfric suggested, “Once their anniversary has ended and we have polished the graves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt nodded, “I’ll see when I have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you very much,” Aelfric beamed. “I’ll be sure to let them know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt downed the rest of his mug, letting out a satisfied sigh before placing the mug down with a small thud. He could probably last a few more drinks before getting excessively drunk, although Goddess knows what might happen after. Seteth might give him hell later. But then again, who cares?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeralt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fishing bob quivered in the water, the ripples dwindling as they dispersed from view. Byleth let out a sigh, she has been fishing a lot more lately. There wasn’t a particular reason, maybe she was homesick, stressed, well, it didn’t really matter why, she just felt like it. But it was the easiest way to relax while doing something worthwhile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hello, Byleth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head away from the fishes for a moment’s time, looking towards whom called out to her, “Oh, Leonie, hi. Are you here to fish?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically,” Leonie shrugged. “The monastery’s got a pretty good spot for fishing.” She took a seat beside her on the dock, tossing the line a fair distance away. “Been craving some trout for a while so I figured it would be a good time to practice. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s not like I have to fish for food while I’m here.” Byleth shrugged, “Plus, one of my friends broke the fishing record back at home. So I thought it would be fun to try and do it here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Guess I’ll try beating my record then too,” Leonie smirked, “Back at my village, we almost drove the lake to extinction. We had enough fish to keep us going for so long we almost got sick of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha,” Byleth laughed. That happened sometimes, to forget of the hunting limits in the spirit of competition. Their clothes had reeked of smoke for a while after the preservation, but they were content with the amount of food and were able to survive for a period of time without hunger or starvation. “Speaking about our villages, fall and winter preparations will be starting soon. I wonder if they’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Leonie flinched, her eyes widening, “Crap, I forgot about that, and they did so much for me too. I’ve been growing too relaxed in this place. Goddess forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud sigh of exasperation resounded throughout the pond, the fish scattering in panic. They ignored it, retrieving and tossing their line once more towards which the fishes fled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth tried once more, an attempt to finish what she wished to say. “The greenhouse has herbs that can be used for fevers and colds, you could send them to your village if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Leonie’s face lit up, “Thanks, you sa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, louder than before. The fish scattered once again, and Leonie groaned in annoyance “Alois, something going on? You’re sighing a lot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you heard me?” The knight laughed, making his way towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared the fish,” Byleth said bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Alois questioned in astonishment, “I saw you two fishing, so I was trying to use my quiet voice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quiet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, now that just hurts my feelings.” Alois sighed, “Well, so you asked if anything was bothering me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, “Anything we can do to help?” It was odd to see such a cheery man down, and he was also the one that explained to her the captain’s peculiarities. So if there was anything that he needed help with, she would be glad to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe it particularly concerns any of you,” He hesitated, “But… Uh… So the captain went out for a drink the other day, and happened to run up quite the tab… And then… Well what do you think happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth felt a strange sense of deja-vu while listening to the story. Maybe she heard it from outside of Seteth’s office while helping Professor Manuela, or maybe it was somewhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left without paying, didn’t he.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Alois didn’t say anything, simply nodding his head wearily while Leonie looked on with shock, her eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Leonie said, “As much as I want to help, fraid you’re on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said you’d help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well first, you said it didn’t concern us,” Leonie said, “And I hate to break it to you, but I can’t help that I’m broke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Alois huffed, “I was just teasing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sighed, pondering for a moment before talking. “Can I just confirm something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, shoot.” Alois gestured his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the captain has enough money to send me, basically a stranger he hasn’t even known for a few hours to the most prestigious school in all of Fodlan,” Byleth started, talking slowly as to not get caught on her words, “But not enough, to pay for his own drinking tabs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a strange wish that she was wrong, maybe it was because she wished for some sort of rational reasoning of why the captain decided to bring her here. Or maybe it was because she didn’t wish to think of the captain as mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… Actually, yo-” Alois stopped himself, biting his tongue before he could finish the sentence, “Nevermind, that’s about the gist of it.” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he is a bit mad.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy Serios, pl-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the heck!” Leonie, bewildered, threw her hands in the air, “He’s the captain isn’t he? Tell him to get his priorities straight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I want to say!” Alois retorted, “This has nothing to do with me. I don’t even drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will pray for your good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well thanks for that. I could go for a round of goodluck right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We all could.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Butterfly Effect! Jeralt's was a knight, so Leonie meets some other mercenary guy that the nobles hired. Ends up admiring them instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dreams were supposed to be sweet and gentle, a warm place that would allow you to escape reality when it wasn’t what you wanted, it mattered not if it was simply an illusion. Yes… Dreams were kind, Sitri knew that, she had them before. A long, long time ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sitri…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you love me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. Of course she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then why did you leave?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Was I not good enough?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>… I’m sorry…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands curled on her knees, the fabric wrinkled by her grip. Yet she couldn’t feel anything, not even as the tears dripped from her face nor the numbness she should have felt from her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why didn’t you trust us?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The shadows looked down on her, the face scratched out by the darkness despite the clear voices they displayed. Why did it feel like they were mocking her? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were they mocking her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If dreams were kind, then what would this be. A nightmare? Or was it reality seeping through the barriers she called her mind. Did it even matter? Which was better? This? Or the blood soaked illusions filled with nothing more than hatred and the blood curdling screams that she could never grow used to.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I want to go home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What did she mean by that? Wasn’t Remire home? The house was here wasn’t it? Was it where she wasn’t lonely? But Sothis was still here wasn’t she?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where was home?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitri needed fresh air, she longed for it. Her legs felt weak, nearly stumbling as she left her bed to reach for the door. She was well aware of how late it was, the night still dark, but there wasn’t any reason to care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She would only take a short walk, a small while as she enjoyed the lull of the night and clear her head before returning back to bed. The stillness in the air was something she had not felt for a long time, to have her head to herself while Sothis continued to sleep. Another difference between Garreg Mach and Remire, even in the dead of night, there would always be the few of those who would roam the streets, once upon a time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still thinking of it. Of course she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind stumbled back to the illusion that caused her to wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri didn’t want to, of course she didn’t. There was never a time where she wished to return to the dreams willingly. But it was just something she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> stop thinking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where, no what was her home?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a strange feeling that it was something more close to a state of mind, rather than a place or person. But it was vague, clouded, like something she would rather dispose of than remember even though she longed for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t it just strange? Sitri could almost laugh at the notion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitri let out a long sigh, lifting her head to look at the stars that blanket the skies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence was said to help with thinking, and yet Sitri couldn’t help but wish for her friend in her head to awake, so they would talk and comfort each other like she had grown long used to. Would Sothis too leave her someday? It hurt when she thought of it, everyone was just so far away, as though her hand would simply fall if she wished to grasp them. The gap only widening as time passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would happen when Byleth returned? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things would change, of course they would. Change wasn’t a bad thing, well, most of the time it wasn’t. Her young little girl would have experienced many things, the day she may officially leave the nest clearer by the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she would join the knights like her father, or perhaps she would travel the continent as a mercenary. Sitri smiled as she reminiscenced on the times when Byleth would stare wide-eyed as Bert told stories upon stories of the places he visited with great vigor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did Byleth think of Remire of home? Or would she grow increasingly attached to her time spent at the Monastery much like her mother? If she was forced to choose, what would she pick? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she found a new </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where would it be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the mother who lied and the father whom she never knew existed, who would she pick?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It were these meaningless questions that she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop thinking of. Just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy </span>
  </em>
  <span>would it be to move on and forget. Jeralt was strong, the falling of his enemies by a swing of his lance would always be forgotten quickly. Soon returning back to her with a smile on his face and lilies in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But… Her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was weak. The weakest person she knew. Twenty long years had gone by, since that day everything burned to the ashes, and yet she had spent every day of those years spouting nothing but half truths and lamenting over her pitiful past. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To “protect”,</span>
  </em>
  <span> was simply an excuse, something deeply engraved in her soul. In fact, she sincerely knew, that even if she were to continue to love him for the rest of eternity, she could never again see herself standing beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could never feel at </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span> again</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>No matter where she went, no matter what she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How fitting for an abnormal existence such as herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued to stare at the dark sky, a blank expression sat on her face as she did so. The Blue Sea Star glistened amongst the other stars, making the Goddess’ home all the more apparent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clasped her hands in prayer. If the Goddess would have the benevolence to listen to her prayer, then there was only one thing she dared ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dear Goddess, I pray for a dreamless sleep. I need neither fantasies nor wishes. Just once, for the rest of the night, and that would be enough.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic, so I hope you will give me your support, opinions, and suggestions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>